Thoughts and actions
by Oompasy
Summary: Includes thoughts of Zuko and Katara. A slow story of bonding and understanding between the former enemies and how they slowly fall in love with each other on a mission to find out about Iroh; a mission which risks everything they ever believed in.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and this is a work of pure fiction. It takes place right after Katara walks out on Zuko threatening to permanently end his destiny at the end of the western air temple.

Chapter 1:

I stared at her as she walked out of the room, a bit confused but not entirely surprised. Subconsciously I guess I was expecting this and strangely, it warmed my heart rather than fill me with dread as I had imagined. If only I had someone who would stand up for me the way she is doing for the Avatar. Who am I kidding, I sigh as Uncle Iroh's smiling eyes look at me from the glassy enclave of the picture. I did have someone, my uncle, who was with me in every step of the way but i was too vain and proud to recognize his self sacrifice as strength rather than weakness...

I look out the window, the rays of the setting sun glimmering over the vast canyon overlooking the air temple, as I try to get a grip of my new surroundings. I guess everything that was happening ever since my mother disappeared, every act, every word, every instance has been building up to this moment, this moment when I finally have the strength and courage to open my eyes and see what destiny really has in store for me...

I take my uncle's picture in my hands and I find my thoughts wandering back to those moments when I first heard about cousin Lu Ten's death. A wry smile etches upon my lips as i see the contrast between the two brothers: Iroh, who has never been able to recover from the pain of losing his son and Ozai, who has made sure to bring pain to every step of his son's life. At these moments I find myself envying the life that these water tribe siblings led. What a life i am leading, I sigh, closing my eyes and lying down on the bed as Uncle Iroh's words fill my ears again... "Destiny is a funny thing"

I must have drifted off to sleep for the next thing I remember is the water tribe brat knocking on the door. I look up at him and nod my head as he says something about helping them with the food. He leaves with an awkward smile and I cant help myself but feel a bit amused at his awkwardness. I have had more than my share when I first tried to talk to them in the beginning. Suddenly I find myself smiling, as I put on my robes and walk out the door. After all these years of turmoil, I feel a sudden calm and tranquility inside me, a feeling so unfamiliar that I stagger and have to hold on to the wall for support.

Even if the waterbender is waiting at the next corner to end my destiny right now, I would finally die a happy man.

The next few days pass by in a whirl. I am aware of the hostility among these people towards me but every passing minute I can feel it reducing like the setting rays of the sun. Toph is such an awesome teacher. I have seen her teaching the avatar and it makes me wonder whether I am worthy enough to teach him as well.

I can sense the water bender shooting angry glances at me from behind the giant bison's back that she is helping her brother to give a bath to. I can't help but smile at her over protectiveness of the avatar and I don't blame her. I did betray her in a way, though if she only knew about the mental turmoil I was going through at that moment, I doubt she would have hated me than.

My thoughts about her are broken as Toph comes up to me and says that the avatar is all mine. I get up, finally to teach the avatar what destiny has chosen me to teach: firebending..

It has been a week now and finally I feel I am a part of the group. Sokka has even started to practise his swords with me and though he has a long way to go, I am impressed by his willingness and eagerness to learn. Its almost as if I am a teacher to both the avatar and Sokka. My relationship with Toph is culminating into something which I wish I had the luck to share with my own sister. She is adorable and has adopted me as her elder brother, a relationship I am proud to acknowledge.

Its late at night and as usual I am not able to sleep. My dreams torment me about how badly I had treated my uncle over the years and sometimes I see Mai in my dreams. I feel as if I have betrayed her too though I had no choice. She belongs in a world I have renounced and I can never get back to her even if I want to. Thinking about her is like trying to remember a distant memory, a memory which seeps away no matter how hard you try to hold on to. Strangely enough, I don't feel any pang of loneliness or any sort of emotion when Mai enters my thought... its more like looking into someone else's memory, someone else's feelings...

Momo jumps up to me as i caress his head and look at the distant stars. At times like this I wish I had someone to hold on to, someone like the way the avatar has the waterbender. I look back at her sleeping bag, expecting to see her sleeping peacefully without the scowl she seems to reserve for my benefit. Surprisingly, she is not there. I feel a certain panic inside me, as i get up silently and look around, trying to see where she went. The whole camp is silent, Sokka's snores being the only noise besides the night birds' calls. I take out my dual swords and silently enter the woods, the only place she might have gone or the only place someone might have taken her.

I walk silently, even momo keeping quiet on my shoulder, my eyes looking out for any sign of trouble. I feel my heart beat echoing up my eardrums as the scene of the pirates capturing her flashes across my mind. Sudden anger flares up inside me as i imagine some filthy pirate lying his hands on the avatar's girl. God help him if i get my hands on him...


	2. Chapter 2

I walk silently down the narrow path, the leaves rustling in the wind as i try to calm myself down and look around the woods. Everything seems normal, the bright full moon illuminating the path like a silver ribbon. Where did she go, i find myself thinking as i walk right up to the river's edge and there i see her. A breath that i was unaware of holding back, escapes me as Momo jumps down my shoulder and runs up to her. She looks around startled, a water whip suspended in mid air, when she notices me. Her eyes narrows at the sight of my swords and i hastily put them back.

"Have you been following me?" she asks suspiciously as i walk over to her. I know she is not going to believe a word i say anyway so i just keep quiet. She glares at me with such venom in her bright blue eyes that it makes me cringe inside. She turns back to the river and finally i see what she had been doing. She has been gathering a bunch of spirit water lilies and looking at them suddenly i remember my uncle and his words which seem to come from far away. In a distant past... in a distant world, during a visit to amber island, he had once told cousin Lu Ten and me about the water lilies that blooms only during the full moon night at the midnight hour before the solstice and are the flowers which are offered to one's ancestors' as a token of gratitude for passing down the deep and infinite knowledge of the bending arts.

Although all the panic that had filled me before drained away, a new feeling overwhelmed me... a feeling of absolute emptiness.. i remember once again how Uncle had refused to talk to me when he was in prison and how i was being such a fool in believing that my father could restore my honor... all these feeling suddenly assaulted me once again. I stood there like that for i know not how long only coming back to the present when Momo jumped back on my shoulder.

She turned back with the same contemptuous look in her eyes and i knew what she was going to say even before she said it. And sure enough, she spoke the very words i expected. " Stay away from me and don't you dare follow me again" She walked past me with the flowers clutched to her chest but i was overcome with a sudden rage. I know not where it came from but suddenly i could see red all around me and without even being aware of what i was doing, i grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me. She was either too surprised to speak out or could sense the fury inside me which rendered here speechless as much as it did me. And just as suddenly as it came, it went. I blinked my eyes trying to see and was surprised to find her standing so close to me.

I let go of her hand and walked a few steps back, confused as to why i reacted the way i did. It felt as if i was back to being the banished prince, the same feeling that had engulfed me over the years until recently, the same monster trying to wake up, the monster i had been able to slay after suffering so much at its hands. I turned my back on her, hoping she would go and let me deal with my nightmares alone. I look down and see the water lilies lying all over the ground, a few of them with their petals crushed but i was too overwhelmed to even apologize for my rash behavior.

I sit down on a rock and look down the river, waiting to hear her footsteps. They never came. I look back and i find her standing at the same place as before. I prepare myself to hear some more retorts but surprisingly, she didn't say a word. I turn back, close my eyes and will myself to calm down. I could feel the cool rays of the full moon infusing me with the much needed tranquility and i marvel at the balance that nature has invoked among all the elements.

Then i hear her say something i never thought possible. I turn back to make sure i have heard her correctly and i must have looked flabbergasted for she had to repeat what she said, "I am sorry..."


	3. Chapter 3

I just look at her, unsure how to react. What do you say to a person who has been shredding you apart from inside and questioning your every move from the day you arrived? What exactly do you say to a person who threatened to kill you the very first day you gave up your whole life to help the avatar defeat your own father, your own people, your own nation? I decide not to say a word and turn back to look at the river. This somehow seems to infuriate her. "What's the matter with you?" she asked enraged. "You think we are too lowly for you to talk to? The great Prince of the fire nation? Ever since you joined us, you have hardly spoken two sentences together. How do you expect people to know what you mean when you don't even speak them up?"

I get up, my back still towards her. I don't have time for this, I thought, hoping she would go now. But evidently she had plenty of time for it. "What's the use of talking to you anyway" she spat. "I was once fooled into believing you which nearly cost Aang his life" I cringe at the memory of the avatar's lifeless body falling down after Azula hit him with her lightning.

And somehow all the hostility that she has towards me justified themselves a hundred times over. It is guilt and regret and her terrifying fear of what could have been. I look down at the spirit water lilies blooming by the shore and realize at how fear and regret is so easy to identify with than any other emotion in the world. "Look at me when I am talking to you" she snarled pulling me roughly to face her. I am surprised at her strength, something I had not expected. It makes me lose my balance and I stumble across her, pining her against a tree, knocking the wind out of us both. I look at her, her big blue eyes wide with surprise and confusion, her hands still holding the collar of my robes. She opens her mouth to say something, something I never hear as something seems to snap somewhere inside me.

All the turmoil inside me, all the confusion and all the regrets suddenly find its way out in a rage I have not felt for a long time. The cool rays of the moon which was soothing me just a few moments before now seem to burn at the terrible anger which is scorching the very blood in my veins. I can't hear anything, can't see anything, can't feel anything… all I am aware of is this consuming rage, so powerful that I am scared of it myself. A strange cry like a wounded animal seems to reverberate through my very soul.

Through a haze of red I hear someone calling out to me, someone shaking me firmly by my shoulder and then I see them… a pair of blue eyes, so familiar yet so unfamiliar. It is her eyes looking at me with an emotion other than hatred, an emotion I have not seen in them every since I joined the avatar. It was fear. Plain and terrifying fear.

I panic at my own rage, not wanting to lose myself once again. Not now, not when I have finally found my own destiny, not now! I feel myself shaking all over, I feel myself struggling once again and then I feel strong arms around me pulling me close. A pleasant smell fills up my nostrils and a strange warmth permeates me as I close my eyes and force myself to get a grip on my sanity. Time somehow seems to freeze, as the chilly night wind starts to feel warm and comfortable around us. I have no idea what is happening, what I am doing, the strong but gentle arms around me being the only thing connecting me to reality, connecting me to myself and all I know is if I ever let go now, I will never be able to find myself back again

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am sorry for the short length of the last two chapters… I promise I will make it up to you all in the next chapter.. till then reviews are welcome 


	4. Chapter 4

A slow fog seems to lift from my eyes as I slowly get back to reality. And then sudden realization hit me like a bolt of lightening. My eyes fly open and I am horrified to find myself in the water bender's arms. I want to let go and get as far away from her as I can but something stops me. Its another one of those new feelings that has been assaulting me ever since I left my kingdom, a feeling of peace and of being understood. I doubt I said anything to her but the very fact that she did not fight back or even run away from me but instead she chose to face me and stood her ground, it made me feel... wanted...

It is quiet all around now, even the night birds seem to have gone off to sleep. A few fruit flies are buzzing around the bushes nearby and Momo is definitely having the time of his life catching them. And then she whispers... "Are you all right now?" For some reason even she is not letting me go and i find my arms around her as well, holding her tightly. "Yes.." i whisper back as the same pleasant smell of her hair fills up my breath. Somehow this makes her chuckle and she looks up to my face. "You know... this is the first real word you have spoken to me ever since the day you showed up" I look back at her face and am surprised to find tear strains on her cheek.

"What just happened?" I ask confused.. wiping the trail of tears off her cheeks..."Did I hurt you?"

"I don't know..." she whispers back and i hold her close against me. " I have seen Aang with the same fury that you have inside you, the same fury which made him go into the avatar state... It was the time when Aapa was stolen from us and he couldn't control his anger and ended up destroying all those sand benders' sails... "

The night wind gently ruffles her hair as she continues to hold me, her cheek pressed against my chest and i look up the night sky... " When Aang was trying to master the avatar state after the war at the north pole, I told him that time itself.. for people who love you, seeing you in so much pain really hurts..." It takes me a moment to realize what she is saying... I look down at her face and she looks up at me... " Its not that I love you... " she hesitates... " I know... " I reply back...

" You do understand don't you?" she looks at me earnestly, the moon light reflecting off her wide eyes...

And once again i see my uncle, torn apart by his son's death... torn apart by his nephew's betrayal...

"Yes... i do understand..." I close my eyes, trying not to remember, trying to hide my shame, trying to blot out the dejected face of my uncle when he was taken prisoner by the Dai Li under Azula's command... It seems so long back and at the same time it seems like it all happened yesterday itself...

"You have been through a lot..." I open my eyes at her words... she is still looking at my face and then she reaches up and touches my scar... and all of a sudden its like we are back in the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se... its like all these months have never happened... " I am sorry..."

"Don't be..." I reply back, holding her hand in place... I don't know what made me do it but she didn't pull away her hand either... And like a distant memory, the words from the cave on that murderously cold night came back to me without any effort " I've always had to fight and struggle and thats made me strong. That's made me who I am."

She is silent and so am I... hundreds of thought rushing through my mind but strangely they are not torturing me anymore. Its as if I have found a shore. I know i didn't say anything much to her but somehow I have never felt so light hearted before... Its as if a huge burden's been lifted off my shoulders. I am surprised that her one act of standing her ground and not abandoning me can make such a big difference.

" I owe you an apology..." She looks up at me, her eyes reflecting confusion... I bow my head in front of her. "I am sorry I lost control of my temper and I am also thankful that you didn't leave me alone to face my hell once again" I take a deep breathe... " I know I owe you more than an apology for what I did in Ba sing se... mere words are not enough... But i promise I am going to make it up to you." She looks at me in surprise and slowly a smile creeps upon her lips. "Toph was right..." she smiles, "I am glad that we have you on our side Prince Zuko..."

This is the first time she has said my name and it seems a bit weird but everything that has happened tonight has been weird, but in a good sense. I let go of her and walk up to the river bed, the now crumpled up spirit water lilies still lying scattered everywhere. I bend down and pluck up a few and she joins me. Silently we gather about a dozen of the flowers, a silence that is both comforting and warm, a silence that comes out of understanding someone...

"Why didn't you use your swords to cut down the flowers? It would have been faster.." She says as i empty the flowers in her hands. " We offer these flowers as a gift to our ancestors... cutting them off with a sword would have been disrespectful to both these flowers as well as to our forefathers... why do you think we prefer to offer holy water with our own hands rather than just water bend it away from the spirit oasis...? Its all a matter of honour..."

She looks at me with a strange look in her eyes.

"What..? " I ask her.

"Nothing.. " she replies back as she accepts the last flower and we make our way back to the camp, walking side by side in silence and for the first time in my life, I finally come to know how it feels like to have someone who really understands you... and for the first time ever since my mother disappeared, i finally come to know what true happiness feels like...

"Thanks Katara... " I whisper to her and she responds by squeezing my hand...

Destiny sure is a funny thing...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter coming up soon in a few days... by tomorrow most probably... Thanks for reading till now and reviews are always welcome... and just to keep zutara hopes alive, don't worry.. this will eventually turn out to be zutara but i don't want it to be too sudden... i want them to gradually begin to like each other... and this is just the beginning.. and just a small hint, next chapter will be from Katara's POV during the episode 'The firebending masters'.. so till then keep the reviews coming :)


	5. Chapter 5

Second part of the story... continued from Katara's POV and takes place during 'The firebending masters'...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Strange-  
That's the only word that is coming to my mind. I absentmindedly nod my head as I feel the water running through my fingers. I have been trying to practice my bending for the past hour but I have not been able to concentrate. Everything that I believe in, everything that I have gone through ever since Sokka and I found Aang in the ice berg, everything is taking a new perspective in my mind. When we set out to the North pole to find a waterbending teacher, it was all clearly defined. Even when we went to the earth kingdom to find an earth bending teacher, we were looking for one. But to have Zuko at out doorstep offering to teach firebending - well- that's strange. I sigh as the water hopelessly splashes back into the river. This is not going to work, I close my eyes and decide to take a break.

I walk over to sit by the shade of the tree. I suddenly feel the earth rumble beneath my feet and hear a faint shriek, a loud thump, and a groan, followed by Toph's sarcastic laughter. Haru is definitely getting thrashed by the blind earthbender. I find myself smiling at Haru's plight and sit back and lean against the tree. The sunset is beautiful, I muse, feeling the warm comforting glow of the sun all over me. Today in the morning itself Aang has gone with Zuko to search the ancient relics of the extinct sun warrior tribe, hoping to come across something which would help Zuko get back his firebending. I did feel a twinge of suspicion and didn't want to let Aang go alone with Zuko but I held back my tongue looking at the Prince's determined face.

It had been a couple of days since Zuko and I had that talk by the riverside and I had decided to give him a second chance. And then yesterday all of a sudden he had lost his firebending. Not lost, I mentally correct myself remembering him explaining to us last night at dinner, it was weaker for some reason. I cringe a bit remembering my hurtful comments, they came out before I could stop myself.

I pull out some of the grass beside me and wonder what made me say such mean things to him. I mean, we both had made our peace and were willing to give each other a second chance, right? I entwine the glass blades around my fingers wondering about it. In spite of everything, years of pain just don't wash away in a couple of days. Though he is one our side and I admit he is good at heart and after what we went through that night by the riverside, I am willing to bet he has really changed... but still... still its always there at the back of my head... the tiny bit of knowledge.. the tiny fact that he is the Fire Prince. No, i correct myself again, he was the Fire Prince...

I wonder what it feels like to give up your own family, your own people and have the inner strength to join the other side just because it's the right thing to do. I wonder if I am capable of such strength... Like a long forgotten dream, the events of the day come back to me just before Zuko first attacked our small village searching for Aang. I can still hear Sokka's voice calling out to me as i had angrily marched away from them, roughly dragging Aang along, infuriated at Sokka's unjust act of banning Aang from our village.

"Katara! Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?"

I had hesitated, I had stumbled and I had given in...

The evening wind gently ruffles my hair, another earth rumble bringing me to the present, another shriek from Haru and i decide I am done sitting here. How am I supposed to clear my mind with all the earth quaking going on? I stand up, gently brushing the grass seeds from my dress. I need to find Sokka and decide on what our next move is going to be. I walk up to the temple terrace and find Momo happily sleeping on Sokka's green bag that he had bought just before Earth Rumble VI. I find myself smiling as I remember how pleased he was at the color of his bag matching his belt... Boys can be so strange sometime...

As I walk toward his room, I wonder if Aang is alright and I hope Zuko sticks to his promise of not letting us down. When he first came to us, I had absolutely detested him, for a reason unknown, but so deep rooted that it didn't need any explanation to be justified. Now, I actually don't feel any hatred towards him.. well not consciously anyway... I am just getting to know him, know him in whatever way i can since he is not exactly the open book type but I feel it will be worth all the pain in the world to finally get to know who he really is...  
I stop suddenly, stunned at the smile creeping up my lips... did I just think that?

Strange...


	6. Chapter 6

Its late at night and still no signs of Aang. I know they said it might take them more than a day to get back, but I can't help worrying. Sokka is pretty sure the 'jerkbenders' are doing perfectly fine and Toph didn't even bother to reply back when I voiced my concern. Everyone had fallen asleep an hour ago and after I had healed poor Haru's bruises, he had managed to fall asleep as well. It was funny the way The Duke n Teo were laughing at Haru, though I managed to keep a straight face. Being beaten by a girl half his age, that too a blind one, has hurt his pride enough already and I didn't want to add salt to his wounds by laughing at his expense..

I make my way to the terrace and sit down by the pillar, a giant statue of an Airbender towering over me. I look up the night sky, the moon softly glowing and spreading her cool rays over the canyon. I suddenly catch sight of something that looks like Aapa and for a heart stopping moment I eagerly stand up but then the cloud shifts and I know it's not Aapa. My thoughts go back to Aang and the slight feeling of uneasiness creeps back into me again.

Stop it Katara, I say sternly to myself in my mind, he is the avatar after all and is perfectly capable of taking care of himself, not to mention that Zuko is also there with him. I find this thought paradoxical though... shouldn't I be worried that Zuko is with him rather than be reassured about it? I shrug my shoulders at the thought as I sit down once again and sigh... I need to clear my thoughts, ever since that talk with zuko, i have been in a confused state of emotion.. I really don't know what to think...

Ever since my village was attacked and Dad left with the other warriors to help in the on going war, I have had no one to turn to. Being there for Sokka and Gran Gran was all that sustained me throughout the lonely nights of fear and mourning. Faith in the Avatar was all that kept me from giving up on life. I can't believe we have come his far. Sometimes when I wake up in the morning and see Aang sleeping peacefully, I have to pinch myself to make sure the Avatar is really there on our side. There is still hope. The families torn apart by war would one day be able to get together again, the fear that has spread throughout the world will be replaced by peace once again and Dad will finally be home with us after all these years. My heart wrenches as I think about Dad. I close my eyes as a teardrop slides down my cheek; guilt, regret and fear overwhelming me once again.

"I am sorry father" I whisper, wiping my tears away. For some reason I feel guilty..

guilty of not being able to help in the invasion as much as I would have wanted to.. guilty for not being able to heal my father properly enough for him to stand up on his own feet again without my support... guilty for talking so rudely to him when we were traveling in the captured fire nation ship... for not being able to say anything to stop Aang's tears...

I look up the moon and Yue's sacrifice comes to my mind. I need that strength, I sigh... I don't know how much longer I can survive without breaking down but I need to be strong for everyone, most importantly for Aang. He needs me to be there for him and I need him to be there for the world. Subconsciously I find myself thanking Zuko for willing to be Aang's firebending teacher... I was being a fool in refusing to acknowledge Aang's need to master firebending. I guess one of the reason our invasion failed is because Aang is not ready yet... not ready yet as an Avatar. Its destiny's way of showing us how we were taking a wrong decision in ignoring his fire bending needs, a wrong decision which costs us dearly.

I wonder how Zuko is going to face his father again. I feel a sudden pain engulfing me as images of my father flashes across my mind with me standing in front of him, having betrayed him. I gasp in horror, shaking my head roughly to clear that mental image. Its never going to happen to me, I mentally convince myself... the firelord is not like my Dad, he is nothing like my father... He doesn't have feelings, he is a monster who is hell bent on destroying our world. But Zuko has feelings, a small voice in my head reminds me... He doesn't see the Firelord that way, he sees him the way I see my father, someone who loves him and cares for him no matter what. Doesn't he?

I suddenly realise how little I know about the decision behind Zuko joining us. I mean he did explain to us in whatever way he could, but there must have been a pretty stupendous force or reason behind him to give up on his throne, his country. Sokka's voice comes back to me as I remember the terrible night when I thought I had lost Aang.. " They're not gonna die in this blizzard. If we know anything it's that Zuko never gives up". Then why did he give up on his throne? I remember his terrifying rage that night, his cry of pain that ripped through my very soul... so much pain.. so much turmoil... I couldn't bear looking at his anguish, tears of pain sliding down my own eyes. At that moment I forgot the intense hate I had for him, all I wanted to do was to wash away all that pain... I remember holding on to him, my thoughts going back to Aang and the terrible pain he must have felt when he saw Monk Gyatso's skeleton. I can't just let anyone suffer like that in front of me again, not even Zuko...

He is such a mystery, I find myself thinking as I get up and walk over to the edge of the terrace. Am I making a mistake in giving him a second chance? Am I going to regret my decision and it backfires upon us in ways terrible to behold? Is my decision going to be the downfall of the whole word? I close my eyes. Help me mother, give me strength. I stand there under the moonlight and feel my inner turmoil calming down slowly. No, I am not making a mistake, I open my eyes and look up the sky. I believe when he says he has changed and I am sure that no matter what, Zuko is never going to betray me again. Not when I remember the look in his eyes that night, that look of sincerity, the sound of genuine regret in his voice as I held him. I feel my cheeks redden slightly in the moonlight as I remember how we held each other so close. I am surprised at myself, shaking my head firmly from side to side... its no big deal after all.. I hold Aang like that all the time. "Aaahh.. but he is not Aang" a tiny voice says inside me.

Of course he is not Aang, I scowl, deciding to give up my watch for Aapa in the sky. I turn back, moving away from the terrace. He is Zuko and he is one among us now. I smile at the irony, turning back to look at the sky one last time, feeling much more at ease with myself than I have ever felt throughout the day... Aang is going to be perfectly fine, I think as I make my way back. Afterall Zuko is with him...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the late update... been too busy the last few weeks... will upload by next week for sure.. till then comments and reviews are appreciated.. :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh yaa? What's your firebending form called?" I ask, trying to hide my amusement

"The dancing dragon..." He says in a dejected voice, his face showing a mixture of irritation and embarrassment.

Everyone around me burst out giggling and I can't help joining them. He walks away from us in huff, his head held high and his shoulders straight but I can tell he is fuming with rage. I look at Aang, a huge smile on his face as he sits down next to Toph and Sokka. I am so relieved to see him back, to find out he is alright. I get up and give him an impulsive hug, thanking all the spirits for taking care of the Avatar. Aang blushes a bright red as he mumbles "Gee Katara, I am fine. Seriously"

I look him in his eye and say " I know Aang and I am glad for that. I need to talk to you later. Take some rest and meet me by the river in about a couple of hours. Ok?" He nods his head and I let go of him, smiling down at his face.

I can hear Sokka's voice drifting towards me as I make my way out.. "So you mean to say the dragons didn't eat him up? Sigh... What is the world coming to?"

I smile to myself, the look on Zuko's face flashing through my mind. I have seen pride on his face, anger and rage on his face, desperation and determination on his face.. so many time.. but this was the first time I actually saw embarrassment reflect on his visage, an expression I would have never associated with the Prince had I not witnessed it myself. For a moment he looked so different, almost the way he looked when we were imprisoned together in the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se. I sigh to myself as I turn around the corner and find him brooding near the stone steps. Did he actually lose his mother to the fire nation or was that just a lie to get to me? I mentally shake myself, guilt swarming up my conscience. How can I doubt him now, when I have agreed to give him a second chance? Things of the past should be left just there, where it belongs. I make my way towards him, preparing myself to say the words I have been practicing since yesterday.

Before I could open my mouth, he snarls without even turning his head " What? Came here to laugh at me some more?"

I sigh.. this is not going to be easy. I cautiously come up behind him, almost tempted to touch his shoulder but I hold back and let my hand fall beside me.

"No. I came to thank you for looking after Aang"

Long silence. He does not react. Nothing.

I nervously twirl my hair in my finger, waiting for a response but still nothing. I don't know how to proceed next. If he had replied I would have been able to take a particular direction but only silence greets me.

"Look" I try again. " I admit I was a bit nervous about him going all alone with you." His shoulders straighten a little. "And I was wrong" I hurriedly continue. "But you can't blame me, can you? I don't want to rake up the past anymore and I apologize for being rude when your firebending.. " I struggle for the word.. " dwindled" I finish lamely.

He stands up and just keeps staring at God knows what. "Aren't you even going to reply?" I ask, a little anger flaring up inside me. He turns and takes a few steps towards me. I unconsciously step back, keeping my distance. I don't want to be too near him, its a strange feeling, something which I have never experienced before and am not sure what to think about it. He glares down at me and I find myself thinking how tall he is, even taller than Sokka...

And then he just nods his head and suddenly it feels as if a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I break down into a smile, not aware of even doing so. But then I look into his eyes and my smile falters. Its not anger reflected in them, its sadness. Its almost like a slap to my face, my thoughts rushing back to the night by the river, my mind overwhelming with images of the Prince in pain. I know no reason for his sadness but it makes my heart wrench.

Instinctively, my hand reaches up and places itself on his shoulder and I can feel him stiffen but somehow I don't care anymore. "What is it?" I ask slowly. He looks at my hand on his shoulder and his gaze shifts to my face, finally resting on my eyes. My head reels as I realize my heart beating a bit too frantically. What's happening? I close my eyes, take a deep breathe and find myself calming down. Its all because I'm worried about him. I tell myself. Its all because I am not used to being this close to him. I open my eyes and silently thank the Gods as I find him no longer looking at me but gazing off into the distant horizon.

"Its my uncle"

If I hadn't seen his lips moving, I would have sworn I was hearing voices in my head now.

He shrugs off my hand and walks away from me.

"What about him?" I ask, watching him as he sits down on the steps again.

He doesn't say anything but this time I take the courage to come up and sit next to him. He is looking at the floor now, his hair framing his face and hiding his eyes from me, a fact that I am grateful about. " You miss him, don't you?"

Silence.

I turn to look the other way and I hear him say so softly that had I not been paying attention, I would have definitely missed it.

"Yaa..."

"There is so much that I don't know about him. And to think that all this while he was with me, giving me company on my wild goose chase to capture the Avatar... never once did I bother to ask him.. "

"Ask him what?" I ask.. intrigued.

"So many things.. " he waves his hands in front of him.. " I can't even begin to comprehend. And because of my foolishness, I lost him. I have no idea where he is... if only.. if only... " he trails off...

I realize the toll its taking on him to speak out his feelings. Even when he is trying to open up, he is still holding back more than he is letting out. We sit in silence for a while, the wind rustling the leaves nearby and bringing snatches of Toph's voice over. "Calm down Sokka. That is not meat! It's... " the wind shifts and Toph's voice fades away...

" I am going to look for him"

I turn my neck to look at him so fast that I almost sprain it.

"Are you out of your mind?" I say in a hushed voice. "You realise the risk involved in it don't you? You are the enemy of the Firenation now and no way am I letting you go and get yourself imprisoned!" He looks away. "You are one of us now" I continue, trying to think up reasons to make him change his mind. " Your Uncle is more than capable of taking care of himse.. " I never got to finish my sentence for at that instant, he turns to look at me with so much venom in his eyes, I am rendered speechless.

"You don't understand, do you?" he whispers dangerously, his face so close that I can almost feel his breath on my cheek. "Its not about Uncle being capable of taking care of himself or not. He is the only person in the world who actually cares for me and no way am I turning my back on him when he needs me.. not again."

He stands up and stalks away, disappearing into a corner, his footsteps slowly fading away. I sit immobile, his words resonating inside me, bringing up words which I had said weeks ago to Sokka " I will never ever turn my back on people who need me!"

I sigh, getting up.. maybe he is more human than I thought possible...


	8. Chapter 8

I stumble across the courtyard, rubbing the sleep off my eyes and make my way over to where Toph and Sokka are sitiing by the morning fire. The sun rays slowly filtering into the air temple, filling it up with the fresh energy of a sunny morning as I take a seat next to Toph and yawningly stretch my arms. Toph gives me a weird look

" You seem pretty tired today"

"Yaa. I would say so. When did you sleep last night?" Sokka asks, looking up from his boomerang that he is polishing with a rag.

" I am fine guys" I strecth my hand over to take an apple from the basket in the middle and rest my back against Appa. " Don't worry about me."

Sokka looks at me curiously for a few seconds and I look back at him steadily, slowly munching the apple.

"All right" Sokka says, raising his hands in mock surrender " I won't ask."

In reality, I am actually tired. I couldn't sleep properly last night, frustrated with a strange fear and anxiety. I tried to figure out the reason for me feeling so but try as hard as I could to logically think things over, nothing seemed to be out of place. Except the new additions to our little group but I am already used to it by now. The whole dragons bit kept replaying on and on in my head, I could actually visualise every moment that Aang described to me last evening by the riverside. It was shocking and awe inspiring to find out the truth about the dragons but what was even more surprising was the fact that the firebending masters had actually judged both Aang and Zuko and deemed them both worthy. I never had a doubt about Aang passing the test but Zuko..? In a way I am both elated and confused. The dragons judged Zuko and if they didn't find anything wrong with his intentions, why should I? I mean I cannot be a greater judge of character than the great dragons themselves can I? Then comes the confusion part. Neither Zuko nor Aang had any idea what they were about to face when they were told to present the eternale flame to the masters, inspite of so many warnings by the chief of the sun warrior tribe, in spite of the apprehension and relectance of Aang to go ahead with it, Zuko still took the risk. I don't understand why.

Not to mention yesterday's conversation with him. I sigh in defeat. Knowing Zuko, he would probably be thinking up of ways to get to his uncle already.

" So I take it you are warming up to the fire prince now?" Toph's comment brings me out of my thoughts. Sokka looks over at me apprehensively as I finish off the apple and stand up.

" I am not sure but I am willing to give him a second chance. For Aang's sake" I reply, looking over to see Toph smirking. Before she could open her mouth, Sokka interupts " Since the dragons didn't burn him to a crisp, I guess we can trust him"

"My thoughts exactly" I reply and am rewarded with my feet getting thrown off the ground as it shifts. I land clumsily on Appa. "Oww! Toph! What was that for?"

" You are willing to take the dragon's vote of confidence huh? What about me when I said he was being sincere? You both acted like total jerks and were not even willing to listen to me!"

" Calm down Toph" Sokka puts a hand on her shoulder and wait! Is that a blush on her face? " We have a long history with Zuko and believe me, its not exactly the long-lost-brother type story that we share. We had our reasons and we never said we don't believe you. We were just being cautious that's all"

She blows her hair off her face and put her hand on her chin, shrugging her shoulders.

"I must admit though" Sokka continues as he picks up his boomerang again " Its nice to finally have a man in our group"

"Oh really? And what do you call Aang? Foo foo cuddly poops?" I smirk as I get up once again.

"Hey! Aang is great and all but he is still a kid to me. I am talking about a meat eating and sword fighting master" Sokka replies, swishing his hands in front of him like a sword.

"Sword fighting master huh? " Toph smirks. " You didn't think so until he thrashed you up the first time you challenged him"

" I have improved" Sokka replies, his face slowly gaining the same shade as the apple I had just eaten. " Zuko himself says so! And I did defeat him twice till now!"

I can't help giggling at the look of indignation on Sokka's face but he is being truthful. I have seen them practise a couple of times before and no doubt Zuko's good with his dual swords, but Sokka is defintely improving and is giving Zuko an even competetion. The way their swords were moving in perfect symmetry to their body movements, it was like a harmony of motions, a beautiful one at that.

I leave them both trading insults at each other as I walk over to the south courtyard where Aang said he would be practising his fire bending. The dragons have helped him a lot and I am glad for the confidence he has now regained in his ability to control fire. I can feel the hot blasts of fire from about a yard away as I near the courtyard. I approach cautiously, not wanting to startle them and end up getting burnt.

"Very good" I can hear Zuko's voice as I peek out the corner. " That was almost perfect."

"Thank you Sifu Hotman" Aang bows in front of him.

An irritated look crosses Zuko's face and it looks as if he is about to say something but intead he sighs and nods his head.

Aang looks delighted and instinctively he makes an air scooter and goes round the whole courtyard, laughing in the joy of accomplishment. " Stop that" Zuko almost shouts and I am stratled at the sudden change in the atmosphere. " Firebending is not a joke and you should take this seriously!! Don't you know you have to be ready to face the firelord or he will fry you into a crisp??"

I bristle with anger at the way he is shouting at Aang and am about to lash out at him when Aang stops spinning around in the air scooter and bows to Zuko. " I understand Sifu Hotman. I was just showing off my happiness at being able to accomplish what you have been teaching me."

I see Zuko narrowing his eyes in anger but then his face takes on a calm look as he looks at the sad puppy eyes Aang was making at him. He scratches his head a bit, a mixture of various emotions flickering over his face, from amusement to anger to irritation and then finally he smiles. I nearly stumble out of my hiding place in shock. Zuko smiling?? Zuko actually smiling?? I am too startled to say anything and it takes me completely by surprise when Aang waves his hand in front of my face and I jump back with a surprised yelp.

"Katara? What's wrong? We have been talking to you for about a minute now and you seem lost in space" Aang asks, watching me with concern. Behind him I can see Zuko standing but for some reason I can't bring myself to look him on his face. When did they come over?

" I.. err.. I was.. umm.. " I stammer, trying to think of something to say when I see Zuko walking over to my side. I am horrified to find myself blushing for some weird reason. No! What's happening!? Stop! Stop blushing you brainless waterbender, I scold myself. Aang and Zuko both looks at me weirdly.

" Apples!!" I shout in relief.

Aang nearly jumps a foot back in shock.

"Yes.. " I reply hurriedly. " We are out of apples. I was thinking of how to get another bushel of apples. The one I had for breakfast was delicious. Even Momo likes delicious apples and apples are good for health" I am horrified to find myself blabbering nonsense but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

Aang and Zuko look at each other and I feel like kicking myself on the head.

" O.. kaayy.." Aang replies, still looking as concerned as someone would if they find their friend suddenly suffering a fit of midnight sun madness. " We will get some, don't worry"

He walks away from me, Zuko following him. I sigh in relief, wiping the small beads of sweat glistering on my brow. I can feel Zuko looking back at me, but I resolutely keep my face turned away from him till I hear their footsteps disappear around the next corner. I slump back against the wall.

What just happened?

4


	9. Chapter 9

So here it is folks.. the next chapter.. but this time its from Zuko's POV. I might go a slight OC on this one because believe me, Zuko is a very tough character to write from a first person basis. I will give it my best though... crosses fingers

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So far so good. I am impressed with the avatar, I must say. He has got real talent, the way he is able to get the basics and moves of fire bending so accurately. Of course, the fact that he was instructed in the stances once before might play a role in it but I doubt it. From what I have heard of his earlier master, his teaching philosophy seems to contradict the very essence of firebending as taught to us by the mighty dragons themselves. A strange calm falls over me as my thoughts fly back to the dragons. It was a life changing experience to finally realize what sort of power I actually carry within myself, the power of life.. of energy.. of the very essence of our existence. I look over at Toph sitting next to Sokka, calmly finishing her bowl of rice. Is this how she felt when she met the Badgermoles?

My thoughts are broken when I hear someone clearing their throat next to me and I look up to see Katara with a bowl of rice in her hands, the light from the bonfire on her back, thus hiding the expressions of her face from me.

"Your dinner" she says but her voice sounds so different. Something strange is going on with her. She has been behaving a bit weirdly towards me today, starting from the time the Avatar caught her staring into oblivion near the south courtyard. I sigh. Girls...

"Thank you" I take the bowl from her hands and as soon as I have it with me, she scurries off from me as fast as she can. I can't help staring after her retreating back, a bit confused. She is trying to avoid me, no doubt but I am not getting the I-will-kill-you vibe from her that she had when I was here during the first week. Its something different. I scratch my head a bit, trying to put all my knowledge of girls into use in order to figure out if I did something horribly wrong to her. Who am I kidding? I don't know anything about girls!

She is not the Azula type. I would already have been burnt into a crisp by now otherwise.

She is not the Song type either. Song was sweet and caring in a different way and not so fierce like her.

Jin? I shake my head. Definitely not.

Mai? My heart wrenches a bit as my thoughts fly back to Mai. She cared for me and I betrayed her.

I grab my chopsticks angrily and stir the contents of the bowl. How many more people will I have to hurt in order to do the right thing? I am getting sick of being the cause of pain for so many people. Mai, my uncle... My stomach swoops uncomfortably as I put the bowl down on the floor, the food untouched. I need to find him but I don't know how.

"Not hungry?" Aang's voice breaks through my thoughts.

"No" I don't turn to look at him, not wanting to see his ever smiling face, feeling a bit irritated.

"You know Zuko" he begins again and I can hear the sound of his chopsticks hitting the empty bowl as he puts it down on the floor beside him. " I don't know much about your family or friends but we are your friends now. And if anything is bothering you, you can tell me. I would like to help"

I look over at him sitting next to me. Sometimes I wonder at the innocence etched all over his face. Is this the person who is going to face my father? My father, the-baddest-man-in-the-whole-world as Sokka calls him? He is just a child. I can't even imagine the pain of the burden he carries with him but still he always seems to have a smile on his face. How? I find my irritation mellowing down a bit and I pick up my bowl.

"I know" I reply and find myself smiling at the bald monk. For some strange reason I turn my head to look at the group sitting a bit further away from us both and find my eyes searching for the pair of blue eyes... the pair of blue eyes which pulled me back from my demons one night by the riverside, the pair of blue eyes which looked at me with so much concern yesterday evening.. the pair of blue eyes which seethed with hatred for me the first day I came here... and which refused to look at me today morning in the courtyard...

And I find them. She looks up at me just as I look at her and her smile falters for some reason and she turns back towards Haru with whom she was talking. A strange pain seers through my heart and I gasp at the sudden intensity.

"Are you alright?" Aang asks with concern in his voice.

I nod my head, a bit ashamed at my reaction and just so that I don't have to talk, I stuff my face with the rice from my bowl. Does she still hate me? Is she so revolted with me that she can't even bear to look at my face now? Then why did she apologize to me that night? Why did she come up to talk to me yesterday evening? What's going on with her? And why am I so bothered about her opinion? She is just an ally in this war, she is just the avatar's friend and maybe my friend too...

Friend. Even the feel of that word on my tongue feels so alien. Ever since I can remember, I didn't have anyone whom I could call a friend. Lu Ten was there though...

"We need to get a good night's rest." I say to Aang just to stop myself from thinking about Lu ten. He looks up at me and nods his head. "With the way you are getting the basics right, I will teach you a few advanced steps tomorrow and for that you need to get up by sunrise."

"Ok Sifu Hotman" He says. Something in my face must have alarmed him for he hurriedly continued.. " I mean Zuko"

I shake my head and stand up, collecting his empty bowl with mine as I head over to Sokka who is taking all the empty dishes and hand him the bowls. Teo and the duke were already heading over to their rooms, talking animatedly about the big pai sho table they had found in one of the room. And then it struck me. So suddenly that I was struck dumb. How could I have not thought about it earlier? I feel my heart beat increase as a new zest fills up my whole being, a zest that comes with a purpose and direction.

"Err... Zuko? Are you alright?" Toph's voice cuts through my thoughts and I look down at the earthbender, feeling so elated I could have almost hugged Azula.

"Ya.. Ya, I am absolutely fine" I say, a big smile spreading over my face as I feel my whole body relax. I hear the crash of a plate and look over to see Katara fumbling over to pick up the broken pieces, her face a bit red but I didn't even care about her strange behaviour anymore. I walk over towards the edge of the terrace and look over the canyon beyond, bathed with the soothing moonlight as hope fills up my very being. I can feel the stares of Sokka and Haru on my back but I don't even bother to look back. I think I may have finally found a way to get some information about my uncle after all...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Till the next update, reviews are always appreciated. Thanks in advance..


	10. Chapter 10

I am loosing count of the number of times I have gone round the courtyard already. I can't sleep, am feeling so restless. I should be out there doing something right now, not stuck up here in a remote temple hiding away like a coward. I kick a stone lying near my feet, its echo resounding throughout the outer room, as I continue pacing the courtyard. Just an hour ago I was so full of hope, having finally found a way to maybe contact my uncle or find out something about his whereabouts. Now it seems like I was clutching onto a straw to save myself from falling into the river. It seemed like the perfect place to look for. The Order of the White Lotus. Or was it the White Lotus Society? I kick out another stone in anger. How in the name of heaven am I supposed to find it? Its a top secret society on top and I was able to know about it only because of Uncle.

I feel like screaming out in rage but I somehow control myself as I don't want anyone to wake up and start asking irritating questions. The idea came to me when I heard the mechanist's son and The Duke talking about the giant Pai Sho Table. Uncle's voice seems to resound in my head once again like it did so many months back in the rag tag earth kingdom town club full of filthy wanderers.

"Pai Sho is more than just a game"

It was the White Lotus people who helped us to sneak into the city of Ba Sing Se. Guilt suddenly swarms up inside me as the events of that day in Ba Sing Se comes rushing back to my mind when I had to betray my uncle just because Azula was able to get to me once again. Stop it! I scream in my mind. Stop thinking about the past! I clutch my head in anger, unable to stop the images of Azula's smirking face, the look on Katara's face as she held the Avatar's lifeless body in her arms, Uncle's repulsed face at my siding with Azula.. No! Its all in the past now. I am making amends for my mistakes, I am doing my best to make things right. Now is not the time to regret what could have been in the past. Now is the time for action. I am not going to think about what could have been, I need to figure out a way right now on how to contact the old geezers of that secret society.

Frustrated I look up at the walls of the temple. This is not helping, I have never been good at planing things out and this is one time I really need to make a good plan. I kick another stone out of my way, it rebounds off the far wall and clatters all the way down the stone steps.

"Will you stop it already?"

I turn towards the voice and find Katara walking out of the shadows.

"Toph is not able to sleep with all the stone kicking you have been doing. She sent me to tell you to be quiet and that it's your good luck that she is feeling so tired to get up from her bed. Otherwise..." the rest of her words gets drowned out by her yawning. I scowl at her, not in the mood to talk or even care about what Toph might have done to me otherwise. I don't need any distractions, all I need is a plan. How am I going to find the society? How? How? How?? Pai Sho. White Lotus. Pai Sho. White lotus.

"Zuko...?"

I stop at the sound of her voice. How long has she been standing there and how long have I been pacing around? I don't want any company, why doesn't she just leave me alone?

" What's bothering you?" she asks tentatively.

I close my eyes in anger, trying to keep my calm. Just what I don't need right now.. pesky questions..

"Nothing" I reply, forcing myself not to shout back at her.

" You are mumbling on and on about Pai Sho and white lotus for about the past 20 mins. What's going on?"

Was I really speaking out loud? I turn to look at her and she takes a few steps back, refusing to look at my face, giving off the awkward vibe that I have been getting from her for quite sometime. I stride up to her purposefully and find her walking back even more, still refusing to look at my face. I grip her shoulders in anger and hear a faint gasp of fear escape her lips. Anger carouses through my vein as I look at her face and she still refuses to look at me, her eyes determinedly locked over the hilts of my swords on my back.

" What's the matter? Repulsed so much by my face that you can't even stand to look at me anymore?"

Her eyes quickly jumps back to my face with a look of pure shock, slowly giving way to indignation.

"What?" she splutters, her hands violently brushing mine off her shoulders. "You think I am repelled by your facial dis figuration?"

"Yes" I snarl, my anger making me reckless. "Yes you are. You have been avoiding me all day, wincing every time you see my face. You think I have not noticed?"

"Its not what you think." She replies in anger, walking a few steps away from me.

"Even now you can't stand to be near me. If I repel you so much, why did you even bother offering me a second chance?" I am not even aware of raising my voice until she snarls at me to keep quiet. " You will wake up everyone" she replies in a low voice.

"Do you think I care?" I nearly shout when she suddenly lunges at me and pins me back against the wall, her hand covering my mouth.

"I said be quiet" she whispers dangerously but I push her back in anger. Suddenly I am unable to move my hands and find them frozen to the wall. I look at her, so much rage flowing through my body that I didn't even have to firebend consciously as the chunks of ice turns into vapor, hissing out into the night.

"Don't make me do this Zuko" she says in a low voice, her stance ready for battle as she swirls her right hand around her head and solid ice forms in her hand, covering her fingers like claws. Any other time I would have been impressed, even intimidated perhaps but this is not that time. I shoot out a fireball at her which she dodges easily and flicks her hands in the air and five ice daggers fly towards my throat, aimed perfectly. I shoot out five flames of fire from my finger tips just like she did and they collide with the ice daggers in mid air, turning them into vapor.

"Zuko! Snap out of it!" She whispers urgently, trying to push me back to the wall with her hands but I shove her back violently, and am mildly surprised to find her still standing her ground. And then comes the terrible sting to my face, followed by the sound of a resounding slap. My eyes snap open in surprise, my hand immediately going to my cheek. Did she just slap me? I look at her astonished, my mouth falling open in shock, too stunned to even move.

"That's better" she replies apologetically, wincing in pain as she cradles her right hand.

"What was that all about?" I ask in spite of myself.

"That was the only way I could make you listen to reason" she replies, wringing both her hands together. She looks up at me, her eyes full of an emotion unknown to me and she takes a step towards me. She slowly raises her hands, hesitates a moment and then finally places it upon my cheek. " I am terribly sorry. I didn't mean to slap you but you left me no choice"

To say that I was astonished will be an understatement. But I guess she got the job done for I am certainly calm enough to realize my recklessness which made me attack her without any reason in the first place. I look at her and she hesitates a moment before she looks me back in the eye, letting her hand drop away from my face.

I take a few steps back from her and turn around to look at the giant statue of the airbender towering above us.

"I am sorry too" I mumble, a bit irritated at having to apologize but knowing fully that I should do so.

" I guess I shouldn't have intruded on your personal thoughts" her voice drifts up to me from the back as I hear her take a few steps and find her standing next to me, looking up at the statue too. " It irritates Toph too but somehow it also helps out in the end to share what's bothering you." I can feel her looking at my face but I refuse to look back. " I know its about your Uncle.." she continues and I turn to look at her. I guess she remembers our last conversation yesterday evening when I told her about my intention to find my Uncle.

"Yeah." I find myself replying. "I think I know where I might get some information about him but I don't know how to find that place"

"This place has got something to do with Pai Sho and white lotus?" She asks me, curiosity evident in her voice.

"Yes. Its a secret society called the Order of the White Lotus. I just know that my uncle is a high ranking individual of the society and that it exists in secret." I walk away from her, wearily sitting down against the wall while she looks at me curiously. " I believe the members of the society consists of individuals from all the nations and they are identified with the symbol of the white lotus tile of Pai Sho. They helped us once when we were in need and it might be the only place which might be able to give me some information about the whereabouts of my uncle"

She walks up to me excitedly and sits down next to me. I look at her, a bit surprised to see her with such a big smile on her face. She looks pretty when she smile. Wait! What am I thinking? All thoughts however flies out of the window when she suddenly places her hand on my shoulder and says " Zuko. I think I might be able to help you"

4


	11. Chapter 11

" So this is what was happening last night huh?" Toph says from the corner of the room where she is lying on her back, her hands behind her head. "I should have known. The vibrations I was getting were pretty unusual"

"Unusual?" Sokka raises an eyebrow, shooting me a suspicious look. I look back at my pupil squarely in his blue eyes and he hurriedly looks away, back to the white lotus tile on his hand. Its morning and after a very impatient night I am finally sitting in the courtyard, surrounded by everyone. I can't seem to find Teo, Duke and Haru though, they must be off exploring the giant temple again. It took a lot of convincing from Katara to prevent me from going and waking up Sokka in the middle of the night itself when she told me about Piandao and I had reluctantly agreed to wait till the morning which never seemed to arrive.

"I had always wondered why he would have given you a white lotus tile" Aang speaks up from my right side, where he is sitting on his knees, his eyes fixed on the lotus tile in Sokka's hands. " It makes sense now, in a weird sort of way"

"A secret society" Sokka seems to be in awe, his hand scratching his chin. " Well who would have figured that one out?"

I sigh, wearily rubbing my eyes. I couldn't sleep at all last night and my brain seems to be pretty muddled up for any coherent thoughts. I can feel the pair of blue eyes looking at me and after a few minutes I could feel her hand as she rests it on my right shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze. " So what is your plan Sokka?" Katara's voice floats up from behind me, where she is standing.

"Plan?" Sokka asks, his thoughts still lost in the lotus tile.

"Yes Sokka" Aang speaks up. " You are the plan guy remember? So what do you suggest?"

I look up as Sokka stands up and starts pacing the courtyard. "From what Zuko has told us, I think Piando must have given me the tile in order to find them if such a situation arrives. Its a lucky thing that my teacher happens to be a member of the same society that Zuko's uncle is in. So if we have to find the general, Piandao is the one whom we need to contact."

He stops pacing and looks back at us. "The only problem is, he stays in the fire nation. I don't think its a good idea to go back to the fire nation, not so soon after our invasion failed anyway. Azula must be lying in wait for us one way or the other and walking back into the fire nation would seem pretty suicidal just now"

"None of you have to come with me" I speak up. "I am doing this on my own"

" Don' be an idiot" Toph says as she gets up into a sitting position. " We are not going to let you go alone anywhere. You are a member of our group now, so stop thinking like a loner"

"Its not that" I say, feeling slightly irritated. " I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. Not again"

Sokka looks at me with a weird look on his face and I could feel Aang stand up beside me.

" No one is going to get hurt Zuko" Aang says. " We are not letting you do this alone. Remember, you are as much, if not more, of a fugitive just like us. The fire nation is already searching for you high and low. If you are going to contact Piandao, you will need backup."

"Sokka" Katara walks up to her brother. "I know you can come up with a plan." Sokka backs away, looking a bit suspiciously at his sister, then turns his back on her and starts walking around the courtyard again.

I close my eyes, rubbing my temples with my hands. This is not going to work. I don't know why I let Katara convince me to wait and talk to everyone regarding this. Uncle is not their concern, I need to find him, I need to look out for him and I definitely don't want to drag everyone around with me. I could have infiltrated the fire nation, its my country and I know every nook and corner of the place.

I open my eyes and look at the water tribe warrior, as he stops right in front of me and sits down. Katara walks up behind him and sits to his right and I can feel Aang walking up to us too.

Sokka takes a deep breathe and releases it as if he is going to say something against his better judgment.

"Ok. First of all, this is one situation which can't really be planned about. All I can suggest is that we go back to the fire nation and infiltrate the city under the cover of the night. The only thing that can be planned for is what to do after and before that. I suggest we start on Appa till we are about a mile away from the fire nation. Then we go on foot from there, travel during the night. It will take us about a couple of hours on foot to reach the place where Piandao lives."

He takes another deep breathe and looks at me in the eye. " After getting hold of my teacher, you will ask whatever you have to and then we will have to walk back to the spot where we left Appa. If everything goes fine, we should be back by tomorrow morning."

He scratches his head as he looks away towards Appa. " Provided everything goes right and we manage to sneak in quietly even though there must be thousands of soldiers patrolling the boundary of the cities, not to mention what your sister might have planned."

"We have to take the chance" Toph speaks up but before she could complete her sentence, I find myself on my feet, a strange anger falling over me.

"No." I reply. "None of you is going to take any chance. I am not going to let you all risk yourselves for me. This is something I will have to do on my own"

"Actually" Katara's voice cuts through my thoughts and I turn to look at her, as she scratches her chin in a manner so identical to her brother that if I was not angry, I would have found it pretty amusing. "All of us don't have to get involved."

"What do you mean?" Aang asks her.

"For one thing, we can't risk you Aang. Not now, so soon after Azula and Fire Lord Ozai having found out about you being alive"

"But.." Aang protests which is cut down by Toph.

"Katara is right twinkle toes. You are definitely out of the picture in this case."

Sokka looks at his sister, then towards me and sighs. "You know Katara, you are right. Aang doesn't need to risk his neck here. Toph, I think you need to stay back too."

"What?" Toph says sharply. " If you think I am staying back Sokka, you have to think twice"

"Think logically here Toph" Sokka continues. "You are the one with the magic feet. So if we are going to split up, Aang needs to be with someone who can give a early warning, in case someone tries to sneak up on him. And who better to do that than you? Besides, Aang does need to catch up with his earthbending too, considering how firebending has been taking up his time lately"

"That leave me and Katara." He looks back at me as he continues. "You are going to need me for I know the area and Piando's house inside out. And I doubt he would listen to you, even if you tell him about Iroh, unless I vouch for you"

I glare at him though I know he is telling the truth.

"And we need another bender with us, someone who is more powerful in the night." He turns to look at Katara as he says so and she beams at him.

"I still think I need to come." Aang says reluctantly.

Katara walks up to him and places her hands on his shoulders. " I know you want to help Aang but believe me, we can manage this on our own and we will be back by tomorrow morning anyway."

"But what if something goes wrong? What if you get hurt?"

"I have healing abilities remember? And I would like you to show a bit more confidence on your waterbending teacher to be able to take care of herself"

Aang looks at her with large eyes and I look away, suddenly feeling as if I am intruding on their personal space. I look at Sokka and nod my head as he gives me a small smile. "You are not going to protest?"

"Will it do me any good if I do?" I ask him, the weariness creeping into my voice.

"Actually.. No" Sokka replies.

I turn to take a look at Katara who is now hugging Aang and turn back to look at Sokka. "Then I am not going to protest. I think I will take Uncle's advise this time and not let my ego and false pride get in the way of asking for help."

Sokka looks taken aback. "You know Zuko, I think I am really going to like you after all"

I feel myself smiling at that coment, Uncle's voice coming to me from a distant past.

"There is nothing wrong with letting the people who love you help you"

You really know me inside out, don't you Uncle? I am not going to let you down this time, I promise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews are appreciated. :)


	12. Chapter 12

I open my eyes and slowly the hazy mural of the flying bisons on the ceiling of my room in the air temple comes into focus. I sigh wearily and slowly get up and put my feet on the ground. Toph was insistent that I take a nap to make up for my lack of sleep last night since we are going to have to be alert and on our toes if we are expecting to get into the fire nation tonight. At first I was unwilling to do so, sure that I won't be able to sleep at all with all the thoughts rushing through my mind but ultimately I had to give in for she literally enclosed me in an earth block and refused to let me out unless I agreed to take her suggestion. Now that I am awake, I am glad I was forced to listen to her for she definitely had a valid point about the need for us to be alert. I get up from the bed and put on my robes when I suddenly get this strange tingling feeling at the back of my neck of being watched. I whirl around and come face to face with Katara.

For a moment neither of us speaks. I watch her, her hair gently ruffling with the warm breeze flowing into the room and decide that this Katara is definitely the one I prefer to the one who threatened me at this very room nearly a week ago. She just watches me, her blue eyes clouded with a strange emotion which eludes me at this moment while at the same time seems so familiar. I don't exactly know what to say so I wait for her to break the silence. Finally she sighs and walks away from me, towards the window. I watch her, a bit intrigued, unsure of whether I want her to talk or not.

"You know" she says, her back still towards me, "You were actually the first person who I felt really understood how I felt about loosing my mother." Her hand goes up to her neck, slightly touching the necklace around her neck and she turns to face me. I admit I am a bit surprised at this sudden topic and don't know how to respond. So I decide to keep quiet. " I have never opened up to anyone the way I did to you that night in Ba Sing Se" her voice trails off as her eyes anxiously look into mine. I look back at her, speechless. Out of all the things, I never expected her to acknowledge that something did happen in the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se between us.

"I just want to let you know." She says, coming near me and hesitantly putting her hands on my chest, her eyes still looking at me with the same anxious look. " I understand how you feel about your Uncle and why you want to find him. Its almost impossible for me to imagine loosing someone all over again, not after loosing my mother." She looks away, turning back towards the window and I could see the orange glow of the afternoon sun being reflected off her eyes.

Strangely, without even being aware of it, I could feel the same connection with her that I felt that night in Ba Sing Se, the feeling of knowing that the one I am talking to actually understands what I am talking about and their words of comfort are not just a formality, but genuine words of concern. I walk up to her and place my hand on her shoulder. She doesn't turn to look at me but raises her hand and places it on top of mine.

"I never even told anyone about how I felt about loosing my mother." I say to her and my mind goes back to that horrible night when everything had gone wrong. I shake my head trying to get rid of the images, feeling a sudden pain in my heart as my mother's face floats in my memory. "Not even my Uncle. You were the first one to whom I actually spoke about my feelings that night."

She still doesn't turn but squeezes my hand slightly as I walk up next to her and look out the window too.

"I hope to find her one day." I continue and she turns around to look at me, her eyes suddenly hopeful.

"She's alive?" she whispers, almost fearfully. I look at her, searching her eyes for signs of anger or betrayal maybe but I only find hope and a small flicker of happiness.

" Maybe" I whisper back, remembering what my father had told me just before he tried to kill me.

She suddenly flings her arms around me, almost knocking me off my feet. My arms automatically wraps around her, the scent of her hair filling up my nostrils, bringing back memories of that night by the riverside. No words are needed and none are exchanged. She holds me tight and I now realize why everyone seeks comfort from her, starting from the avatar himself. Pain engulfs me once again, the same pain that overwhelmed me when I came to know about my mother's banishment but this time I had someone to share it with and that made it a lot more tolerable than expected.

We break apart and she looks at me, her eyes bright with unshed tears, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. I smile back as she gets out of my arms and heads towards the door.

"We have to get ready." She says, stopping near the door and turning to look back at me. "Sokka will be waiting for us."

I nod my head as she walks out the door. I take a look around the room and grab hold of my swords. This is going to be one night that I am going to need these swords the most and I pray as I walk out of my room, hoping that things don't turn ugly and I don't end up endangering the life of the water tribe siblings.

"I am not going to let you go alone" Aang's voice drifts up to me as I make my way to the courtyard. Its almost near evening and we need to be off if we hope to make it by sundown.

"Aapa will be perfectly fine Aang" Sokka's voice replies back as I turn round the corner and come up to them. " I don't think its a good idea.." his reply is cut off as Aang jumps on top of Aapa and holds on to the reins.

"Don't worry Sokka. I will just fly you guys and be back with Aapa."

Sokka looks at him wearily and then turns to look at Katara who is climbing up Appa's back to take a seat on the saddle. " I don't know Aang.. "

"Come on guys. What harm will it do? I am not even going into the fire nation." He looks at Sokka hopefully, who is now scratching his head as he looks back at Aang. " I will leave with Aapa and then come back to get you guys by tomorrow morning."

"Let him go Sokka" Toph replies, coming up behind me. " Its no big deal."

Sokka looks from Aang to Toph and back again, sighs in defeat and picks up his machette.

"Ok. You win. Let's get going then"

Katara is already sitting in the saddle and Sokka climbs up next to her.

"Good luck Zuko" Toph calls up to me and I nod my head as I take my seat next to Sokka.

"Don't worry about us Toph" Katara replies, "We will be back soon"

"Aapa Yip Yip" Aang shouts and the giant bison leaps into the air with a roar.

"Ok guys" Sokka looks at Katara and me as clouds slowly cover us up, Aapa having flown straight into the clouds. " We have to be careful and watch each others' backs. Aang is going to pick us up tomorrow morning from the same spot that we get down today. By the time we get down, the night would have fallen and from there we have to silently make our way into the city. Once we get there we will just have to improvise"

"Don't worry Sokka" Katara speaks up. "We are going to make it"

I nod in agreement though a fear of things going wrong refuses to leave my gut. I look up at the clouds, wondering if I am being justified in putting these people's life in danger.

Sokka seems to have been observing me for he puts his hand on my shoulder and looks me straight into the eye. " Zuko, don't think of this as a favour that we are doing for you. We don't want Iroh to suffer either and this uncertainty about his whereabouts are as much as our concern as it is yours. He saved Aang and my sister that night in Ba Sing Se and we owe him"

I look back at him, expecting to hear about how it was my fault that his sister had to be saved that night in the first place but he says nothing at all. I sigh, nod my head and turn back to look into the clouds. I have no idea what we are going to face but I am doing this for Uncle, my uncle who did so much for me and whom I betrayed without a second thought. I cringe inside, shaking my head, trying to let go of that feeling, mentally wishing I could forget that night, the night that changed everything.

My thoughts are broken as Aang's shout brings me back at the present.

"We are here guys." Appa slowly descends from the air and lands gently into a clearing in the middle of what looks like a small forest. Sokka jumps down, putting his sword on his back and grabbing the machete with his right hand, followed by Katara, who had been strangely quiet throughout the journey. I jump down next to her, making sure I had my swords securely on my back as Aang gently floats down near us.

"Listen everyone" he says and I am surprised to hear the seriousness of his tone. "I have one condition which you must all know. As promised I will be back here at this same spot tomorrow morning right before the sun rises. If, by chance I don't find you guys waiting for me, I am going to go in looking for you"

"No Aang" Katara speaks up, her eyes suddenly filled with worry. " You will do nothing of that sort"

"I cannot promise you that Katara. I don't care even if Ozai is waiting for me at the end, if I don't find you guys here tomorrow morning, I'm going in"

Katara looks at me helplessly and I turn towards Aang.

"I will make sure nothing happens to them" I say to him, giving him a small bow. " You have my word"

Aang looks a bit surprised.

" Its not just them I am worried about" he speaks up. " You are one of us too. I don't want any mishap to happen to any of you." He forcefully looks from me to Sokka to Katara. " And there is nothing you can say to make me change my mind"

Katara goes up to him and gives him a hug as Sokka simply states " All right Aang. But wait for at least an hour before you try going in. Promise me that at least."

Aang lets go of Katara reluctantly and looks at Sokka, uncertainty flickering across his eyes before he finally nods his head.

He bows to us all, jumps back on Aapa and with a last look at Katara yells "Aapa Yip Yip". Within minutes the giant bison disappears into the evening sky, which was slowly turning inky black. We all look at each other silently for a moment, then Sokka nods at us before holding his machete tightly and making his way into the forest. I grab my swords and follow Katara as Sokka leads the way, turning back once to look up at the full moon in the night sky before pulling the hood of my robes up. This is going to be a long night.

6


	13. Chapter 13

So here is the next chapter, continuing from Zuko's POV:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We have been walking now for nearly an hour or two, the only sound that could be heard is the swish of Sokka's machete as he clears a path through the forest and the snapping of dry leaves and twigs beneath our feet. The tension was palpable, falling over us like a thick blanket, the awareness and anticipation so sharp that you one could almost touch it with their hands. I bring up the rear, my eyes wandering around our surroundings, looking out for any sign of trouble. Now that I have had a bit more time to think about it, this doesn't seem like a good plan anymore. The variables involved in it are too random to be anticipated and its frightening to think about the number of things that could go wrong. I look up at Sokka and Katara, feeling guilty about including them in my attempt to find out about Uncle, though I remind myself, I didn't exactly had much say into the matter anyway.

I couldn't keep my doubts to myself any longer and I blurt out " What if we are going on a fool's errand?"

Sokka lets out a yelp and jumps almost a foot in the air, his hand taking out his sword in one fluid motion as he jumps back to face me. Before I could even react, a water whip comes out of no where and hits me on the side of my head. I stumble back, blinking my eyes in surprise, feeling the cool water drip through my hair onto my clothes.

"Zuko!" Katara hisses, letting go of her bending stance as she gets a good look at me. "What's the big idea startling me?" she snaps, bending the water out of my robes.

"Ya," Sokka replies, his sword dangling by one hand and the other hand across his chest, his face drained out of color. "You are lucky I didn't swing my sword back at you"

"Sorry" I mumble, feeling a bit stupid as I run my finger through my hair, checking if its dry. Katara gives me an angry glare and turns back, pulling the water back into her pouch. "Let's keep moving" she says "We are almost at the outskirts of the town where Piandao lives"

"Didn't you hear me?" I ask, a bit annoyed at being ignored.

"Yes, we heard you Zuko" Sokka replies, going back to clearing a path. " Even if its a fool's errand, there is no turning back now. We considered all the possibilities before setting out so we are going to see this through, no matter what"

I sigh and continue walking, following the water tribe siblings, the full moon illuminating the area around us in a silver glow. I try to get rid of my worries but they keep coming back relentlessly. It wouldn't have mattered if I had come alone but the very fact that I have Sokka and Katara with me makes this situation more complicated than it would have been otherwise. I don't even realise that Katara has stopped in front of me and snap out of my thoughts when I suddenly bump into her.

She looks at me in concern and places her hand on my shoulder. " Don't worry so much about us" she says gently. " We can take care of ourselves"

"I know" I hesitantly reply back. " I am not worried about you not being able to take care of yourself. I am worried about the unnecessary risks that I am putting you through."

She gives me a small smile and I find myself wondering at how delicate she is and yet so strong. She carries the weight of the world on her shoulders and yet she finds the courage and conviction to encourage others in their paths. I smile back at her, thinking that maybe getting her to come along is not such a bad idea after all.

"Guys?" Sokka calls from the front, breaking the moment and we instinctively step away from one another as he comes into view. I am surprised at feeling the tinge of disappointment that carouses through me when she takes her hand off my shoulder.

"We are nearly here" he says. We both follow him as he bends down beside a big boulder and we come up behind him. We peer above his shoulder and I can see the city gate in front of us. Surprisingly it was open. "Why is no one guarding the gate?" I ask.

"They normally don't" Sokka replies. "There are guards inside the city though but I don't think it will be any problem. After all we are dressed as fire nation individuals and I don't see any reason for them to suspect us"

"I don't like it" I reply. " I would have expected Azula to place guards all over the city and town entrances, now that she knows the avatar is alive. Finding one with the gates open seems quite ominous"

"You think its a trap?" Katara asks.

"How can it be a trap?" Sokka replies. " She doesn't know that we are coming back to this particular town to meet Piandao. So unless she knew our every move, including the ones that we had not originally planned about, I don't think we should worry too much."

I look back at the gate, it is still about 10 to 20 feet away from us.

"Ok." I find myself saying. "Let's go then."

No sooner had we stepped out of the forest into a small clearing, a tiny glitter in one of the tree branches catches the corner of my eye. My horror at the realization of what it is had not even sunk in when I hear the swishing sound I was dreading followed by a dull clunk, mere centimeters away from where my head was a second ago. Sokka looks back, his mouth hanging open, at the arrow which was now lodged firmly into the tree behind us.

"Run!" I shout, dragging Katara along with me as I make a mad dash towards the very forest we had just stepped out of a few minutes ago. Arrows fly around us everywhere, their sounds nearly blotting out our frantic footsteps as we try to dodge them, at the same time trying to see where we are running. Behind me, I could hear Sokka taking out his boomerang and shooting it through the air. An echoing clunk reverberates throughout the forest as an archer falls down from one of the trees, unconscious.

The Yu Yen archers. I let go of Katara's hand and draw out my swords, knocking off about what seems like a dozen arrows headed towards me. Using the swords as a means, I quickly create a wall of flames around us, trying to provide cover from the arrows but I know its futile. The Yu Yen Archers are legendary for their precision and accuracy, not to mention their camouflaging skills. The moon being the only source of light, it is becoming difficult to know from which trees they are shooting at us and I crane my neck trying to locate the archers by noting the locations that the arrows are coming from. I notice an arrow fly out from the nearest tree to my right and instinctively I dodge it, shooting out a flame in the direction of the tree, cutting off the bow string of one archer, rendering him helpless. Beside me I could feel Katara shooting out ice daggers in a circle which were colliding with the arrows in midair, changing off their paths.

"Katara!" Sokka shouts at his sister. " Provide us some more cover."

Katara spreads out her arms and whirls around in a furious circle. For a moment, my vision is obstructed as suddenly water whips up from the grass beneath our feet, the ground looking soot black in the moonlight. I deflect back one more arrow just in time to see her clawing her fingers and with a cry, she suddenly swishes out her arms. The air around us is filled with hundreds of ice daggers, flying out in a circle from around us, colliding with the arrows and some of them embedding themselves in the tree trunks. The sound of the bamboo strips of bowstrings cracking can be heard among the showering rain of arrows.

Knocking off the arrows with my swords, I try desperately to figure out the archers among the dark leaves of the trees. Noticing the glint of the arrows again in the moonlight, I shoot out thin flames in the direction, the answering snap of the bowstring telling me that I hit my target more than once. Three of the disarmed archers try to fight back but I knock them out quickly with a sharp blow to their heads with the hilt of my swords.

The shower of arrows have reduced considerably as I turn around and notice more than a couple of them lying unconscious on the forest floor, with their broken bowstrings by their sides. I run towards the center, just in time to see Sokka deflecting off a couple of arrows with his machete. Katara creates a wall of ice in front of us, shielding us from the remaining three archers, as they shoot arrow after arrow trying to break down the ice. Sokka kneels down beside me, as we take shelter behind the wall.

"There are three more" I tell him. "We need to take them out before they surround us from the back"

"How do we figure out where they are?" Sokka asks in panic, looking at the ice walk which will crack at any moment.

"I can do that." I reply, standing up. " Shoot where I point."

Katara looks at me and nods her head. I close my eyes, bringing back all the trainings that uncle imparted to me throughout the course of my futile attempt at restoring my honor. I can almost hear him in my head " The key to being a master is not just being able to shoot fire out of your finger tips. Its about being aware of your surroundings and being able to tune out of one sense and tune into another. We are so dependent on sight that we tend to underestimate the importance of our ears. Listen Prince Zuko,listen to your surroundings, tune in only to your hearing abilities and then you will realize what a strength it really is"

"Ok uncle" I mutter to myself, "Its time I put your words to use" I concentrate hard on filtering out all the noise around me, the sound of the arrows hitting the wall, Sokka's heavy breathing and the sound of Katara's billowing robes. I feel my forehead narrow in concentration as I try to tune in my hearing to detect the sounds of the bowstrings' twang as they release the arrows. And I can hear it. I nod my head, my eyes still closed. Katara melts the wall in seconds and I could hear Sokka's frightened gasp.

"There" I point to my right and I can feel a cold whip of air on my right cheek as Katara lets go of an ice dagger, followed by the satisfying sound of a bow snapping in several joints. I myself shoot a flame to my left, my eyes still closed and considering Sokka's triumphant yell I guess I got the second archer.

The third one was brought down by Sokka's boomerang and I opened my eyes as the archer slid down the branches into the forest floor.

A silence hangs around us for a few minutes, each of us too stunned to speak. I could see Sokka's dress having a few holes where the arrows must have pierced it and I turn to look at Katara who seems to have a similar problem. Finally Sokka lets out a sigh and says:

" I guess you know your sister too well"

Reviews are always appreciated


	14. Chapter 14

The shadows seem alive as I peek into the next corner, surveying the whole periphery before I raise my hand and beckon them to come ahead. The attack by the archers was expected but still unexpected and it did manage to shake us up a bit. It also didn't help matters either that by the time the three of us recovered from the shock encounter, the Yu Yen archers had already disappeared into the night; the burn marks,broken arrows embedded in the tree trunks and the scratch marks on our arms being the only reminder of the ambush being true and not part of some collective hallucination.

It took some time to calm Katara down when she saw Sokka bleeding from one arm where an arrow had just grazed off his skin. She was worried about the arrow tips being poisoned but the Yu Yen archers don't need poison to kill you. I sigh, running my hand through my hair, as I see the shadows of Katara and Sokka quickly coming ahead and in a moment they are by my side.

I look at them, no words needed to convey my question and the siblings shake their head in confirmation. Good. No one is following us this time. Though we are still disguised as fire nation civilians, we are not safe under cover anymore. Its just a matter of time before the archers report back to Azula and we don't have that much time to confront Azula. And Mai. My heart wrenches a bit at her thought and I shake my head, trying not to think about her.

I stand up cautiously and take a quick look before dashing forward to the next shadow, behind the walls of what appears to be an old antique shop. Just as I am about to signal Sokka to follow me, I hear a gentle cough about a few feet away from me. I hastily drop my arm, instinctively getting into a fighting stance and peer over the wall. Its a soldier, sitting on the stone steps of the shop and fanning himself with some sort of parchment. I purse my lips, trying to decide whether I should sneak around from the back of the shop or take a chance and knock him unconscious. Before I could even react however, I hear the whoosh of air beside me, followed by the sound of a body slumping unconscious to the floor.

I blink my eyes, as I see the body of the soldier slump to the floor and my eyes catches the glint of ice in the moonlight next to his unconscious form. I look back to see Katara, with her hand still raised in midair and I can only look at her with my mouth hanging open. I can see Sokka shaking his head beside her as they both dash forward to join me.

"What?" Katara asks defensively and I realize I have been staring.

"Why did you do that?" Sokka whispers urgently before I could even get the words out of my mouth. "It is dangerous attacking people when we are trying to sneak in"

"You think they don't know already?" Katara whispers back fiercely. " Its best we take them out before they strike at us again"

Sokka looks at her for a minute and the defiant look on Katara's face almost reminds me of the time when I faced her in the North pole. Time sure flies by fast.

"Fine" I reply. " We will need to tie him up though and hide him away before anyone else notices."

I turn back to look at the soldier and cautiously creep forward, Sokka following close behind. I grip the unconscious soldier's arms and Sokka takes hold of the legs.

"Eeyuck!" Sokka grimaces with disgust. " Does this guy ever wash his feet?"

Katara rolls her eyes.

We manage to bring the body to the back of the store where Katara hands me over some ropes she found on the junk lying around the shop's backyard. I wind the rope carefully around his arms and legs, finishing off by tying a tight sailor's knot. Sokka throws an old rug over the unconscious form and turns to look at me. I nod my head. "Let's go"

The shadows dance around us as we silently make our way uphill, dodging in and out of darkness, the pale moonlight being our only guide as we scan the periphery trying to avoid any soldiers and at the same time trying to make sure no one is following us. We can see the still outline of the house that Sokka said Piando lives in, its gigantic structure looking menacing in the cold night.

"Almost there" Katara whispers behind me, her breath so close to my ears that it sends a strange shiver down my spine. I ignore the feeling and just as I am about to move out into the moonlight again, I can feel her hand grasp my shoulder tightly and pull me back. I turn to look at her in shock but she is looking at something beyond my shoulders, her face alarmed. I dread turning back to look but I do it non the less. At first I can't figure out anything and then I see them. Two guards, sitting on top of two raised platforms overlooking the huge gate. I can hear Sokka groan from behind her.

"Since when did Piando have guards up in the guard towers?" Katara whispers, her hand still holding my shoulder firmly. I grimace a bit at the pain shooting up my numb shoulder.

"Err.. Katara?" I say tentatively. She seems to snap back to attention and immediately lets go of my shoulder. I rub it gratefully, relieved to get the circulation back. A brilliant flush of red touches on her cheeks and I suddenly find my heart beating a bit too fast. I quickly turn back to look at the guard towers, my head whirling in shock at the reaction. I shake my head, mentally trying to stay focussed on what needs to be done. Its a dangerous path I am treading on and I don't need any distraction, especially distractions that I don't really understand.

I never thought I would be so grateful to hear Sokka's voice as he breaks into my thoughts.

" This doesn't seem right. Are they Piando's guards or is he being held hostage or something?" The worry in his voice makes me hesitate a bit, thoughts of the secret society being ambushed and held captive by my father suddenly making their way into my mind.

"So what should we do?" Katara asks. She seems to have got her voice back pretty fast.

"Only one way to find out." I reply. " We need to take them down."

Sokka lets out a sigh. " I thought the whole point of sneaking in is to go undetected without alerting anyone else of our presence. If we had to take down so many soldiers, we could have just rushed in and ambushed everyone of them."

" We can try sneaking in from the back..." I reply hesitantly, not sure if that will work.

"We would have to go all the way back and take the other path." Kaara replies. "We don't have time for this. We need to get out before Azula comes shooting lightning at all of us."

I look at Sokka, indecision, reluctance and finally acceptance flickering over his face as he takes in what Katara just pointed out. He takes a look at the road behind us and then turns over to look at the mansion, finally nodding his head against his better judgment.

" All right." He sighs. "Let's do it."

I nod my head and silently dash ahead, followed closely behind by the water tribe siblings. We run towards the wall surrounding the house and lie flat against it, our backs pressing painfully against the concrete.

"Ok" I whisper, looking back at Sokka next to me. " I am going to climb up that guard tower and surprise him from behind. You take down the other one. And Katara, watch our backs."

They both nod at me and without a word, I run ahead, under the cover of the wall. This feels so familiar, I muse. I have done this so many times before under the guise of the blue spirit, its almost second nature for me to move around without making a sound. I quickly reach the base of the first guard tower and take a running leap across the wall, silently landing right behind the guard.

He didn't even make a sound as the hilt of my sword crashed across his skull and he silently slumped to the floor. I quickly take a look around from the tower and heave a sigh of relief when I notice Katara's shadow right at the place we left her. I look towards the other guard tower and see Sokka waving his arms at me. He is good, I grudgingly tell myself, as I climb down the stairs and he joins me at the base. Katara comes rushing towards us, her face worried as she flings her arms around her brother.

"Now what?" Katara asks.

I quietly try to push the gates open and am not surprised to find them locked.

"We need to climb down the wall from the top of the guard tower." I reply. Without a word, Sokka climbs up the tower, silently followed by Katara and I bring up the rear. Sokka gently nudges the unconscious guard with his foot before taking a coil of rope tied to the guard's belt and hands it over to me.

I tie it securely to the wooden pillar and look over at Sokka, who nods his head and flings himself over the wall, holding on to the rope. I look at Katara, who looks back at me strangely, making the blood rush to me head, and takes the rope and slides down the wall next without a word. I sigh, wearily running my hand through my hair. When I joined the avatar, I was not expecting this, not expecting this strange distraction in the form of a water bender. I am getting strangely attached to Katara and as the realization slowly hits me, I feel fear for the first time in my life.

reviews are always appreciated


	15. Chapter 15

This is going to be a very short chapter and I apologize for that. I promise I will make the next ones longer.So without further ado, here is the next chapter and this time it's from Katara's POV.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This doesn't look right" Sokka whispers next to me, looking up towards the mansion worriedly. We three are crouching behind a tall bush in the front courtyard and for once I have to agree with Sokka's instincts. The mansion looks deserted, not only is the garden unkempt and overgrown with wild grasses but also the whole house is hauntingly dark, with an air of forbidding hanging over it. I can feel Zuko shift beside me as the cold wind picks up a sudden speed and from somewhere within the house the sound of a window slamming shut reverberates through the air.

I scan the whole area carefully, a feeling of dread developing at the pit of my stomach. Something is definitely not right, I knew it the moment I saw the guards up the towers. I crane my neck, trying to take a better look and stand on my knees but am immediately pulled back down by a strong hand. I didn't even have to look back to know that it is Zuko.

"What are you doing?" he hisses in my ear.

"I am trying to take a better look." I reply back sharply, shrugging his hand off my shoulder, praying hard hoping that my heart is beating louder because of uncertainty and has got nothing to do with a certain firebender crouching right next to me.

"Or making it easier for them to have a better look at us." He snaps back, a hint of irritation seeping into his voice. I glare at him, biting back the retort as he looks away from me, back towards the dark house.

"So what do you suggest?" Sokka asks me, tearing his eyes off the mansion.

"We have come this far." I reply hesitantly. " There is no turning back now."

Sokka nods his head and looks at Zuko, who is still staring at the house.

"Let's go in then." Sokka replies, silently taking his sword out.

"Wait!" Zuko hisses sharply and I freeze in the process of getting up and for the second time within the last 5 minutes, I duck back down behind the bush.

"What is it?" Sokka asks tensely, quickly looking over Zuko's shoulder towards the house.

" I think there is someone on the roof." Zuko whispers back and a chill that has nothing to do with the night wind, runs down my spine.

"The archers?" I ask quietly, trying to look at the roof too but I can see only darkness cast by the shadows of the long willow trees behind the house. I squint my eyes, trying to focus through the darkness but the only thing I can see are the branches of the trees swaying in the wind in an eerie dance.

Zuko turns back to look at us and we huddle close together, hoping the bush is providing us enough cover from whoever it is that is spying on us. Or waiting to attack us, I remind myself.

"It might be a Yu Yen Archer." Zuko replies slowly. " Or it might be some Di Lee agent. I didn't get a good enough look to be sure about it."

"What I don't understand.." Sokka says thoughtfully, running his hand across his hair. " Why are they here?" He slaps his hands down on the ground for effect. " As far as I know, Piandao is a respected member of the fire nation society and he doesn't have wanted posters of him all over. Then why him? And even if Azula did know about the White Lotus Society, why would she target this particular house?"

"I think she doesn't know." I reply back, looking at my brother's worried face. " I think it was a precautionary measure that she implemented as soon as we escaped from the palace city after our invasion. She just got lucky."

Zuko looks at me sharply and I turn to look at him, surprised at the look in his eyes.

" So you mean to say" he says slowly " that my sister or even the fire lord are placing all noble fire nation citizens under house arrest just as a means of being safe than sorry?"

"It does makes sense in a way.." Sokka whispers back. " Maybe Piandao is one of Iroh's close friends and maybe they figured that if Iroh escaped, he would have sought refuge at one of his trusted friend's place."

"Yes." I reply. " Something in that line. Azula will have to be omniscient and omnipotent to know our every move. The decision to come over here was a last minute one. Like Sokka said earlier, there is no way she would have known."

I look over at Zuko, his usually emotionless facade clouding over with a strange mixture of uncertainty and determination, suddenly making him so much more human than I could have ever imagined. I can still see that he is not comfortable with bringing us with him on what he thinks is his personal mission but I guess that is understandable, considering the way he has been leading his life without anyone to turn to for help except his uncle. I suspect even then he has never really told his uncle everything or even told him how much he meant to him. He opens his mouth to say something and even before he speaks I know what he is going to say.

"No." I say sharply. Sokka looks at me in surprise at my sudden sharp tone and Zuko shuts his mouth, looking at me confused. " We are going in with you and you cannot say anything to change our minds."

" Are you still on it?" Sokka asks, exasperated. Anger flickers over Zuko's face for a mere second before he shrugs his shoulders and says " All right then. Let's go in. I think its better we don't go barging in the front door. Is there a side entrance somewhere?"

"There is one on the south wing." Sokka replies, "right at the next corner." He points his finger over Zuko's shoulder and we both turn back to look at where he is pointing. The far corner of the house, barely visible in the silver glow of the moon earlier, suddenly looms out of the darkness as I narrow my eyes trying to take a clearer look.

Zuko nods his head and without another word, he streaks out of the bush and silently makes his way forward, hiding in the shadows. I follow next, careful to conceal myself in the darkness, trying to figure out Zuko's silhouetted form in the shadows as I noiselessly move forward. I come up to him in the next bush, as he crouches down and waits for Sokka to catch up. I look over towards the house and find it standing just a feet in front of us, the huge walls which looked menacing outside, looking much more intimidating from near.

"Did you see any movement?" Sokka hisses, as he kneels down behind me.

Zuko shakes his head.

Sokka nods and silently creeps out, making a dash for the corner and disappearing in the darkness within seconds. Zuko looks back at me for a second, opening his mouth to say something and I could feel the faint fluttering of my heart gathering in intensity. He hesitates a bit, closes his mouth, finally restoring to nodding his head instead. A million thoughts run over me in an instant, a familiar feeling of fear for his safety coming over me, a feeling so familiar that I had grown accustomed to it. I had felt this way so many times before, everytime for Aang and Sokka and Toph. But not this way. Never this way.

He gets up and I panic, a feeling of terror engulfing me so strongly that I let out a gasp of horror. Something is going to go terribly wrong, terribly terribly wrong! I can feel it in my bones. Instinctively I reach out and grasp his hand, surprising him as I can tell from the way he snaps his head back to look at his hand, now engulfed in mine. I look up at him, unsure what to say. His eyes lock over mine, strangely devoid of anger or confusion as I was expecting but instead it was as if he understands my fear. He kneels down next to me, his hand still clutched by mine and leans in towards me. For a heart stopping moment I feel as if he is going to kiss me and my breath hinges at my throat, his face so close I can almost count the tiny golden flecks in his eyes.

And then he pulls back, letting out a breathe which he was holding, a look of surprise on his face. I can feel my cheeks reddening but I refuse to look away or let go of his hand. We merely look at each other, his face a mixture of emotions. Not a word is said but nothing needs to be said anymore. I let go of his hand and he slowly gets up, lets out a sigh and before my very eyes, is back to being the stern and serious Prince that he always is as he takes out his dual swords. He turns back to take a look at me and I nod my head, feeling a lot calmer than just a few moments ago, though the feeling of foreboding still uncomfortably stirs in my stomach. He nods back at me, his persona back to being business like and before I can even blink my eyes, he disappears into the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews are always appreciated


	16. Chapter 16

So here is the next chapter and I updated it earlier than I though possible. I had some free time today so I thought why not? :) Anyway, this chapter follows Katara's point of view again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where is it?" I whisper to Sokka, who is standing next to me, his back pressed against the wall of the south wing. As far as I can see, there is no door. It all looks like a solid wall of concrete to me, with not even a window to sneak inside.

Sokka puts his finger to his lips and I see him nodding his head towards Zuko who is standing about a foot away on Sokka's left side. It's too dark to see clearly; even the moonlight is not able to filter itself through the heavy leaves of the tall willows right in front of us. The hoot of a night owl breaks the unnerving silence and I instinctively clutch my robes tighter to myself as the night wind brings in the cold with it.

I can see Zuko's shadow silently creep towards us, not even the dry leaves snapping under his light footsteps. Sokka takes his hand and pulls both me and Zuko to one side, pushing us deeper into the darkness. I feel my heart fluttering a bit but I ignore it.

"It's right here somewhere" Sokka whispers to both of us, his face so close I can almost feel his breathe on my forehead. " It's a secret door no one knows about and I found it by accident the day Piandao was attacking me."

Zuko arches his eyebrow and looks at Sokka.

"It's a long story." Sokka says and I could almost see a faint trace of a smile on Zuko's lips. Concentrate Katara. I mentally slap myself, forcing to bring my attention back to what Sokka is saying.

"There is a dummy brick somewhere in the wall." Sokka whispers. "If you press it, a tiny door sildes open over here." He points over to a moss covered well and for a crazy moment I think he is saying that the door is inside the well. I look back at him, incredulous and turn to look at Zuko, who surprisingly is nodding his head at Sokka's words. I turn back to look towards the well when my eyes fall on the huge oak tree right beside the well, near the wall of the house.

That makes more sense, I muse. "So how do we find this brick?" I ask him, my confidence in finding our way inside the mansion somehow dwindling a bit.

" I will do that. You both wait here and keep a look out." Sokka replies back and I nod my head before he silently streaks ahead towards the wall. Even though my eyes have adjusted to the darkness by now, it is still difficult to see where Sokka is standing exactly, thanks to the shadows. I squint my eyes, trying to see but all I could figure out were more shadows and the tiny glint of his sword on his back.

I feel my body tense up and I panic a bit as I try to search the surroundings for any other sign of movement, my hands ready by my water skin to attack at a moment's notice. Zuko is so silent next to me that for a minute I almost thought he has sneaked off as well but then I turn my head back to look at him and find him with his eyes glued over to the roof, still searching for the dark figure he saw in the garden. Somehow his presence makes me relax a bit, calming my nerves and I turn back to look at my brother.

Suddenly, a tiny sound of wood being drawn apart reaches my ears and my head instinctively snaps back to look at the wall behind the oak tree. At first I can't figure out anything but then I see a dark shadow on the wall, too rectangular to be cast by any tree nearby. In spite of my misgivings I find myself smiling, as I look back at Zuko, who curtly nods his head just as Sokka comes running back to us.

"Let's move in." He whispers. I nod my head as Sokka leads the way, followed by Zuko and I bring up the rear. "Where does this lead to?" I hear Zuko whisper to Sokka, who is trying to carefully put his feet over the roots of the Oak tree.

" Right into the main chamber. " Sokka whispers back, finally managing to step aside of the roots and cautiously touching the wide open rectangular space in the wall. He ducks his head inside and disappears from view, followed by Zuko. I let out a sigh, throwing caution to the wind as I step in next. If I was thinking before that it was dark outside then this is like stepping into pure blackness. I can't see a thing, not even my hands as I try to wave them in front of my eyes. In fact I am not even sure whether my eyes are open or not.

Just as I am about to panic, sudden brightness engulfs me and I instinctively shield my eyes from the unexpected light. I peer over my arm to find Zuko standing in front of me, with a tiny flame of fire in his palm. The sudden panic vanishes and I let out a sigh of relief as I see Sokka next to him, looking at me over Zuko's shoulder.

"It's like a short tunnel." Sokka says loud enough for me to hear. " It ends right in the next turn and opens into the main chamber."

"Ok." I reply back, looking over at Zuko who nods his head at me, one hand holding one sword, the other tucked back on his back. We silently walk ahead, for about a minute or two when Sokka suddenly puts his right arm out and stops us.

" You better put out the flame." He says to Zuko and before I could even prepare myself for the darkness, the flames goes out and blackness embraces me once again, but this time I can see a flicker of moonlight right in front of Sokka. "We are here."

I stumble out of the short tunnel, the soft glow of the moonlight filtering into the room through the massive windows suddenly seeming gaudily bright after the inky blackness of the passage. Its eerily quiet in here, everything silently still and it seems as if even the wind is afraid to come in through the windows. Zuko takes out his other sword and silently surveys the room while Sokka walks over to the far corner to what seems like a table piled up with parchments. Even though it is dark, I can see that this is the same room where Piandao presented Sokka with his sword, the last day of his training.

My thoughts are suddenly broken as my ears pick out a sudden sound right behind me and I can see Zuko stiffen in front of me. Before I can even turn back, I see Zuko turn around so fast that his sword is a blur as it races towards my head. My brain doesn't even get any time to register as to why Zuko is suddenly attacking me but all I know the minute I see his sword is that I won't be able to move out of the way or even defend myself in any way.

I close my eyes, my heart thumping so loud I think it might burst but somehow even in that tiny moment I know Zuko will never harm me. The resounding clang of two swords meeting reverberates through the still air as my limbs finally obey my command and I throw myself out of the way. I roll over the dusty floor, landing about ten feet away from where I was a moment ago. I hurriedly get on my feet, as sparks fly from the swords where Zuko is dueling a figure in black, their swords moving so fast I can hardly figure out what is happening. Zuko's robes billow as he suddenly drops down and takes the assailant's legs out by swinging out a furious round kick aimed at the assailant's ankle.

Sokka lets out a yell, taking his sword out and rushing forward to help Zuko.

"No!" Zuko shouts back, striking the assailant's sword as he whirls around to face Sokka but it I know it is too late. The black figure is on his feet within seconds and Zuko attacks him with a barrage of volleys which he dodges with difficulty. With one strike he side steps Zuko's swords, leaping into the air and lands right in front of me.

I whip up the water from my water skin and shoot out daggers at him from every direction. He cuts them down with practiced precision, swirling around. I swirl the water back and moving my hands in known motions, I freeze the blade of his sword and before I can shatter the frozen sword with my water whip, I am stunned to see the ice vaporize in thin air. Firebender. The realization had just sunk in when I see Sokka barging in, trying to land a blow, their swords clanging as the assailant is pushed backwards. Sokka's blow is so furious; it seems as if the black figure will drop his sword any minute. I try to move out of the way when suddenly the figure lungs towards Sokka and grabs hold of the front part of his robes, pushing him back violently on the ground and he goes sliding over the floor.

The next few seconds seem to happen in slow motion. I see Zuko leaping over Sokka, his swords suspended in mid air while at the same time the assailant moves behind me, his sword raised over his head. Before I even know what's happening I feel an arm grab me, pinning my hands behind me. Sudden pain shoots up my numb arms and an unwilling scream of pain escapes my lips just as Zuko lands right in front of me, his right sword resting on the assailant's neck.

For a minute I feel as if its all over and I close my eyes as relief floods over me. I look up at Zuko and am confused to see the hard look of determination in his eyes and just a flicker of fear, his sword deathly still. I look over at Sokka, still on the floor as he lets out a gasp of fear. I try to turn my head over to look at Zuko once again when suddenly something cold brushes against my throat. My breath catches at my throat as realization slowly seeps in, the cold steel of the assailant's sword on my throat still and unmoving and suddenly Zuko's look and Sokka's gasp makes a whole lot of sense then it did a few minutes ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews are always appreciated :)


	17. Chapter 17

Silence

Silence. So thick and so heavy it feels overwhelmingly suffocative and unreal. The sharp pain shooting up my numb arms and the feel of the cold steel against my neck being the only indication of my predicament, I try to take slow calm breathes to ease the inevitable shaking of my limbs. I am ashamed to admit it but I feel fear clawing inside me, rendering me immobile and unable to think clearly. In the pale moonlight filtering in through the huge windows, I see Zuko standing right in front of me, his eyes betraying the anger his calm facade is masking.

"Let her go." I hear his voice, a deathly whisper so sharp; it almost feels like a physical blow. No response except the tightening of the assailant's grip on my arms, resulting in a fresh wave of pain shooting up my shoulder blades. I think of trying to shake my arms loose but the sharp blade of the sword keeps me still. I can hear Sokka scrambling up on his feet and the grip on my arms tightens some more, forcing me to bite my lips to keep from screaming out in pain.

"You don't want to do that." Zuko holds his sword perfectly still, the blade resting on the assailant's neck, his voice so low yet it seems to resound throughout the room. The grip tightens some more but then I feel it loosen somewhat, making the sudden pain subside a bit but not strong enough to regain any movement.

For a moment, amazement carouses through me at how calm the former prince is. The way I had known him before, I would have expected him to lash out in anger recklessly but this new prince surprises me. His face betrays no emotion and the way he is looking at the assailant, if he was looking at me like that I would have been terrified. The only indication of his anger is the slow heat radiating out of his sword and the look in his eyes.

"Katara!" Sokka's worried voice cuts through the air as I hear him take a few steps towards me. "Unhand my sister you creep!"

"Sokka?"

It takes me a moment to realize that it's actually the assailant who has spoken out my brother's name. I suddenly feel the pressure release from my arms and the sword's blade moves away from my neck as he lets go of me.

I stumble forward at the sudden momentum and without even thinking I slash out my hand in the air, the water rushing out from my water skin forming an ice block which slams against the assailant, sending him flying across the room, his sword clanging across the wooden floor. I tumble towards the floor, losing my balance when a pair of strong arms catches hold of me, pulling me in a tight embrace. I close my eyes, letting myself feel the relief for the first time as I cling onto him, without any fear of appearing weak or pretending to be strong just for the sake of others.

And just as suddenly, he lets go of me; taking a few steps back, breaking the moment. He runs his hand through his hair as I turn away from him, rubbing my arms with my hands trying to get the blood to circulate again, at the same time trying to get the warmth of his embrace back.

"Are you alright?" his voice drifts towards me and I nod my head, looking at Sokka who is now helping the fallen figure up on his feet. He walks past me towards Sokka, putting his swords back on their sheath and I pretend not to feel the disappointment wallowing inside me as I follow the banished prince to join my brother.

I peer over Zuko's shoulder to take a look at the unknown figure, expecting it to be a fire nation soldier though that does not explain how he would probably know my brother's name. I look over at his face and it takes me a minute to recognize the man behind the mask. Its Piandao's servant, the same person who has been around Piandao during his training of Sokka, the one who helped Sokka make his meteorite sword with the 'space earth' as Toph calls it.

"You!" I call out before I can stop myself. "Why did you attack us?"

The man bows towards us, with the traditional fire nation greeting of an open palm next to his fist. "My deepest apologies" He replies back, straightening up and putting his sword back inside its cover. "I didn't realize it was Sokka until I heard him call out your name. I was expecting it to be one of the many spies keeping a watch over the house for the past few days."

"You should have been more careful" I blurt out, sudden anger flaring up inside me. I don't know why or over what but I see red all over, rage mixed with guilt, with fear, with unjustified anger and all I want to do is to hit out at the man's apologetic face, making him beg for mercy.

"Katara." Zuko puts his hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing it. I want to push him away, to get away from him but I reluctantly look over at his face, my eyes automatically locking over his. He gently nods his head once and I look away as I feel his hand release my shoulder, strangely feeling much more in control of my emotions than I was a few minutes ago.

"We came to meet Piandao." Sokka says, giving a strange look at Zuko and me and then turning his attention back to Piandao's servant.

"This is not a safe place to talk." He replies back. "We need to get away from this room. Follow me please."

He walks over to one corner of the room, leading down a corridor towards what appears to be a cellar door. I stumble along in the darkness, following Sokka, the light of the small flame flickering ahead in the servant's hand, my mind full of unanswered questions as we reach the door at last. The curious design of the door stands out to me at first glance; it looks like a wooden board criss crossed over with square panels but on closer inspection, it seems to be like a Pai Sho board, except that it is in the form of a door.  
The servant stops there without opening the door and turns to look at us.

"Who knocks at the guarded gate?" he says in a low voice and looks over at Sokka expectantly. Sokka looks taken aback and by the way he is scratching his chin, I know he has no idea what is going on or what he is supposed to say.

"Sokka?" I ask tentatively. "Aren't you supposed to reply to that question?"

"How does one reply to such a question?" Sokka looks bewildered, flaying his arms around "How am I supposed to know who knocks at what guarded gate?" I let out a sigh. This is not good. "Can't we just go in?" He asks the servant hopefully.

"Unfortunately, the rules have got to be maintained." He replies, shaking his head. "I know the master gave you the white lotus tile and if you are to talk about him or meet him, you will need to prove yourself worthy by giving the correct answer to the question asked."

"Don't tell me we came all this way for nothing." I reply back, hoping to keep the irritation out of my voice as the minutes slowly tick away and Sokka is still scratching his head.

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries."

All three of us turn back to look at Zuko, Sokka's mouth hanging open. "How did…?"

"That's right." The servant replies, with a relieved smile on his face and turns away from the door. " You will need to unlock it."

Sokka looks back at Zuko questioningly.

"The lotus tile." Zuko replies.

Sokka looks at him for a minute before slowly pulling the tile out of his pocket. He looks over at Zuko who nods his head. He looks back at the door and walks up to it, studying it for a moment. He then takes the tile out and places it in one of the square panel and gives it a gentle push. Nothing happens. He takes the tile back, scratches his head a bit more and then puts the tile in another square panel and gives it another gentle push. The tile fits in there with a small click and from somewhere inside the room, a louder click sounds and the door gently swings open. I get a quick glimpse of a long winding staircase disappearing into the dark, just before the servant stands in front of the door and bows in front of us, holding the door open. "The white lotus opens wide to those who know her secret."

Sokka shakes his head as he slowly follows the servant inside the room, Zuko and me bringing up the rear. The servant lights up one of the torch hanging up the wall just as Zuko closes the door behind us, smothering us in darkness once again. We silently follow the servant as he leads us down the long winding steps, the flickering of the torch light drawing up eerie shadows on the wall, the silence broken by our footsteps.

Finally after what seems to be like an eternity, we reach the bottom of the staircase which seems to open up to a tiny room, big enough to hold about three persons. It is lighted with fire torches hanging from the wall and there is no sign of anyone else.

"Where is Piandao?" Sokka asks before I can open my mouth to ask the same question.

"Unfortunately, the master is not here." He replies, putting the torch up in one of the holding case in the wall.

"What?" Zuko's anger finally finds its voice "Where is he?" he snaps.

" I apologize on behalf of my master Prince Zuko" He says, bowing in front of him.

I see zuko stiffen a bit, a hard look of suspicion clouding over his golden eyes.

"How do you know who I am?" He asks in a quiet voice.

"I know all about you Prince Zuko. Or at least some of the things which my master has let me know about you. All I can say is I am honored to have finally met another member of the Royal Family who has what it takes to stand up for what is right."

A brief silence greets this speech, Sokka looking over to me quizzically. I admit I am a bit surprised to find out that Piandao's servant knows so much about the Prince but then this is a secret society we are talking about. Maybe they know more than we can possibly imagine.

"Wait." Zuko speaks up, "What did you mean when you said ' another member of the royal family'?"

He bows to Zuko again before speaking up.

" I am sure you know who I am talking about. I am not at much liberty to divulge much information but the only reason I have stayed behind is on my master's orders."

He straightens up and walks over to one side of the tiny room. He moves his hand over the wall and gently presses it over a particular spot. Without as much as a squeak, a tiny brick slides open beneath his hand. He puts his hand inside and I have to peer over on my tip toes to see him holding a yellow parchment, tied over with a scarlet ribbon. As he brings it over to Sokka, the light glints on what appears to be an ornately decorated white lotus seal.

"This is for you." He hands the parchment over to Sokka who takes it without a word.

"My master suspected you might want to contact him. After what happened during the eclipse, my master was convinced that the prince of the Fire Nation might come along with you. All he has permitted me to tell you is that who ever you seek is perfectly fine."

"That is not enough information." I snap, feeling a bit irritated.

" I apologize." He says. " But what ever you need to know is already written down on the letter that I have handed over to your brother."

"Who are the people outside?" Zuko asks.

" I believe they are sentries sent out by the Princess herself. Almost all of the fire nation noble families have been put under surveillance by the royal family in case one of them turns out to be a traitor and provides shelter to those whom the fire lord has labeled as betrayers of their own country."

I look over at Zuko, his face partially hidden by his hair but for a moment, something almost akin to sadness flickers over his face, making my heart wrench in pain.

"The master and other members of the White Lotus have finally decided to take an active stance and hence have gone into hiding. All I am permitted to tell you is that they will contact you soon.I believe they are working on some grand plan which involves forces that I am not even permitted to think about."

I look over at my brother who seems to be hanging on to every word that was being said. I have never seen him so quiet in his entire life and it kind of unnerves me. What are we getting ourselves into? After what I have heard, I am sure Zuko's uncle is alright and it seems he is spearheading some plan to stop the war and help Aang defeat the Fire Lord. A tiny noise which seems to come from outside the room suddenly distracts me from my thoughts. I strain my ears to try to catch that sound again, looking over the room at everyone wondering if they heard it too.

Suddenly, a dull clang echoes throughout the room. Instinctively the three of us whirls around, ready to unleash ice daggers at anyone who might have made the noise. We stand there alert for about a minute, Sokka and Zuko ready with their swords in their hands, my heartbeat echoing up my ears. I almost think it to be a false alarm when suddenly pandemonium breaks loose.

reviews are always appreciated

5


	18. Chapter 18

Still continuing from Katara's POV. My longest chapter yet and the hardest to write. I hope it turns out fine. Please do leave your comments and let me know how you think the story is going :) Thanks in advance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sokka lets out a yell and falls over, tripping over me as the very ground that we are standing on seems to tip us over. The walls around us let out ominous creaks, covering us with a shower of dust, making me choke as I try to see through the haze.

"What's happening?" I hear Sokka yell from somewhere over the floor, the ground now rumbling so hard, it forces me to crouch down on my knees, a fit of dust induced cough rendering me unable to shout back.

"Calm down" Piandao's servant shouts up. "It's just an earthquake!"

It is not. I shout back but am unable to hear my own voice, making me realize I am shouting in my mind, my throat scratching with all the dust that is flying around. I grope over through the dust, crawling on my hands and knees, trying to ignore the vibrations of the ground which seems to get stronger by the minute.

"We have to get outside." Sokka's frantic voice filters through the air. "Katara! Where are you?"

"Here." I manage to choke out and almost immediately someone grasps me by my arms and I stumble on my feet. I look up to see Sokka's face, anxiety written all over it, reflecting the feeling of dread building up at the pit of my stomach.

"There is a way out here." I hear Piandao's servant call out.

"Where is Zuko?" I shout back at Sokka , trying to see through the dust for any sign of a scarlet robe or a pair of golden eyes. I see none, sudden panic seizing me up. I clutch Sokka's arm tightly when I suddenly feel Zuko grasp my other hand and without even turning back to look at him, we blindly make our way out, trying to follow the direction of Piandao's servant's voice.

I am not even aware of where we are going, all I see through all the earth quaking and dust is a tiny dark passage that seem to go up a few steps and suddenly I see the clear outline of a door. We finally stumble outside, falling back on the green grass outside, still painted dark by the silver moonlight. Immediately Sokka turns back to Piandao's servant "You better get out of here as fast as you can. We will handle it from here."

Without a word, he gives a small nod of his head and turns back, disappearing into the darkness. The rumbling of the earth seems to have calmed down a bit but I have no doubt in my mind about what caused it.

"Dai Li." Zuko whispers urgently. "We need to get out of here. Now."

Throwing caution to the wind, we make a mad dash over to the bamboo woods surrounding the house. I can see several huge columns of earth that had been erected around the house, a few breaking in through the windows of the room we first entered into, some protruding out from the rooftop. I find myself frowning at this uncharacteristic attack of the Dai Li. Whatever happened to their concept of stealth and refined skills that they had to give way to such a blatant attack?

"Do you think Azula is with them?" Sokka pants.

"For her sake I hope not." Zuko replies back, his breath coming in puffs as we run full speed towards the woods.

Just as it seems like we might have made it, suddenly, without even an ounce of warning, the ground beneath our feet splits apart in various places. I don't even hear the voices of either Sokka or Zuko, a scream of surprise and terror escaping my mouth as I find myself falling through empty space, into the very chasm of earth that has opened up right beneath our feet.

Instincts born out of dedicated training takes over my terrified senses. My arms move on their own accord, my fingers pulling out water from the surrounding atmosphere, forming a thick slab of ice that covers up the space beneath me and I fall with a gentle thud over it, sliding a bit, breaking my fall.

It doesn't even take me a moment to catch my breath, adrenaline pushing me in battle mode as I run over the jagged wall of earth, finding footholds in protruded slabs of earth or roots, finally flipping over the top to land on my feet, in a ready stance for defense or attack. From the corner of my eye, I see Sokka climbing out of another crevice with the help of his machete which I am sure he used as a handhold to make his way out. In a flash he is by my right side, just as Zuko jumps down to my left side from the tree branch he must have swung on to avoid falling in.

I slowly take in a breath of fresh air to clear my head, my arms ready to strike out at a moment's notice. Beside me I can hear Sokka take his sword out but I keep my eyes straight ahead, at the line of Dai Li agents standing in front of us. I don't have to look back to know that we are surrounded. They make no move, neither do we and the only thing that breaks the silence surrounding us is the occasional twittering of a night bird.

Just as I ready myself to attack, the Dai Li agents split up, making space for someone to come ahead. I sense Zuko tense up beside me and I know who it is even before I see her.

I guess I had been waiting for this moment ever since we climbed atop Appa, ever since the first whoosh of the Yu Yen archers' arrows echoed up my eardrums, ever since we climbed down the walls to enter Piandao's garden.

Sure enough, it's none other than the Fire Nation Princess, the one who hunted us down for weeks, the one who nearly killed the Avatar and who just happens to be the sister of the person I might be falling hopelessly in love with.

Wait. What did I just say? Love? I suddenly feel as if I have slammed onto a wall, my head reels at the realization and I almost stagger back. Azula smirks as I stumble back against Sokka, her eyes shining with malice.

"I seem to have that effect on people." She says coldly, with the same malicious smirk on her face, making me wonder how anyone can look so evil with a smile.

I calmly stand back, my heart hammering not out of terror for the person standing in front of me but out of fear for my own feelings for the person standing right beside me, his golden eyes piercing as he surveys his sister with an uncharacteristic coldness.

She looks back at us calmly; her eyes cold orbs of frozen lava, her hair tied back perfectly without a strand out of place.

"We don't want to fight you." Sokka speaks up. "Let us go."

I never thought anyone's laughter can freeze the very blood in my veins before Azula's cold laughter rings out through the night, making the hair at the back of my neck stand.

I feel Zuko move slightly by my side and instinctively my hand reaches up to his shoulder, trying to hold him back from any outburst. Azula's eyes lights up at the gesture

" Ooo. Looks like Zuzu found new friends. The Avatar's friends. Or is it more than friends?"

Zuko says nothing, his hands still in a battle stance.

"It doesn't matter anyway." She says lazily, calmly folding her arms in front of her chest. "I have my orders to bring you in dead or alive. If it means going through your friends, then bring them on. The more the merrier I say."

"Isn't your father tired of your failures yet?" Sokka's voice suddenly rings out, effectively wiping the smile off Azula's face. Seems like he hit a nerve for suddenly her eyes light up with a glint unlike anything I have ever seen before, a glint almost akin to someone who is on the verge of loosing one's mind.

She strikes out so fast, I don't even get time to blink my eyes and suddenly a flame of blue fire races towards Sokka. Zuko grabs my shoulder, spinning me out of the way as he lands in front of Sokka, collecting the flame in his hands and splitting it into two, smoke lingering into the air as the flame fizzes out.

He straightens up and looks at Azula. " You will have to go through me before you can get to them."

I look over at Azula, who still has the crazy look in her eyes and seem to be panting a bit. She calmly stands back, regaining her composure. " I won't bother working up a sweat." She replies quietly as she snaps her fingers and two figures that had been standing in the shadows walk forward to join her. Even in the pale moonlight, the light pink of her dress stands out, her long hair bouncing behind her in a braided plait. If I had any doubt, the bright grin she gives Sokka makes it certain that she is the chi blocking girl. I shudder a bit, as the memory of having the feeling of vulnerability sweeps over me once more. But it's the other girl who catches my eyes this time. Tall, silent and deadly with knifes. I never really paid much attention to her before but the way she is looking at Zuko now, it makes my heart stop for a moment. This is not the look of anger or malice, neither is it the look of an enemy… it's almost a look of sadness… a look of betrayal perhaps. I admit I am not that good at reading faces but something about the way her dark eyes glint in the moonlight, it makes me feel as of I am intruding upon a private grief, a grief so strong it needs no words to be expressed.

My heart starts hammering painfully in my chest for a sudden fear of finding out something that I don't want to know overwhelms me. The sharp 'chink' of a shuriken slices the night air, the moonlight reflecting off its sharp edges in her right sleeve. I can feel Sokka move beside Zuko and I count the seconds slowly in my mind, waiting for her to attack.

"Not now Mai." Azula speaks up, back to her cold self, the momentary uncharacteristic lapse of control over her emotions a distant memory. "You will get your turn but first we need to know who my dearest brother was trying to contact here."

"Mai…" Zuko whispers softly, the night breeze carrying his words over to my ears. One whisper. One whisper is all it takes for my world to come crashing down on me. One whisper, so full of unspoken feelings, feelings that could only be held for someone that means so much to you, someone with whom you share a bond closer than anyone else in your life, the bond of love. One whisper is all it takes to plunge a knife through my heart.

I can feel the prick of hot tears stinging my eyes but I blink them back furiously. Now is not the time for emotions or jumping into conclusions. She might be his friend, not necessarily his girlfriend. Even as I try to reason myself with this feeble argument, I know I am lying to myself. I glare at Mai, slow unjustified anger drying up my unshed tears.

"Ty Lee! Mai! Come with me!" Azula snaps. "Dai Li! Take them down!"

The next moment, a huge chunk of earth flies over to crush our heads and I catch a brief glance of Mai following Azula and the circus girl before we dive out of the way of the boulder which shatters into pieces on the spot we were standing a second ago. I scramble up on my feet, water whipping a couple of Dai Li agents out of the way as I try to follow the three girls back into Piandao's now ruined mansion.

"Katara! Wait!" Zuko's shout brings me to a stop and I turn round to see him with flames erupting out of his right hand and feet, breaking off two huge rocks hurled his way, the pieces flying back with the force of the hot air blast from the fire. He somersaults in the air, landing on his feet in front of me, at the same time taking his swords out in one fluid motion. Flying gloves of earth attacks us from all directions and I conjure the water from my flask, forming ice daggers, flinging them off to break the gloves in mid air while Zuko knocks off a couple more with his swords.

I turn back towards the mansion when suddenly Zuko grabs my right arm and pulls me towards him.

"What do you think you are doing?" he snarls. A huge column of earth rises up between us and we instinctively jump back. I whirl around and freeze the attacker to a tree while Zuko shatters the column with his swords.

"What does it look like I am doing?" I snap back, water whipping a Dai Li agent on his face, making him stumble, before I whip the water up from the grass beneath his feet and with the flick of my hands, make the water spin him around violently. He lands on his head, unconscious.

"It looks as if you are trying to take down Azula and the other two all on your own!" Zuko replies irritated; shooting off a flame of fire towards another Dai Li agent, who dodges out of the way only to crumple unconscious to the ground as Zuko's roundhouse kick knocks him down with such force, the helmet comes flying off, landing a couple of feet from his unconscious form.

"You think I am not good enough to face them?" I glare at him, fully aware about the validity of his argument but a sudden recklessness prevents me from backing down.

"Don't be stupid." He replies back, frustration lacing his voice. " I know you can take them down any day. But I still think it's better to have back up than to run head long into trouble. Trust me on that one."

"Is that the reason or you don't want me to face your girlfriend?" I spat back, anger making me reckless and I find myself fisting my hands so tightly, it hurts but I don't care anymore. Zuko glares at me without a word, his face reflecting the anger I am feeling and for a moment it almost feels as if he will hit out at me. Before either of us could say another word or even move, two chunks of rock suddenly flies towards us out of nowhere.

"Katara! Zuko! Look out!" Sokka's yell brings us to the present and we instinctively fling ourselves out of the way, Zuko rolling off to my right side.

I try to stand up my feet when suddenly the ground below turns into sand. It takes me a split second to realize that the enemy is trying to sink me into the ground and a terrified memory of a mad general sinking me into the ground to force Aang to go into the avatar state flashes before my eyes. Not this time, I remind myself grimly.

I move my hands in a circle above my head and can see the moisture hardening into ice near the Dai Li agent trying to sink me. With a cry I fling my hands furiously in front of me and the hardened ice from the moisture freezes over the face of the agent, blocking off his nose, cutting off his air supply. He lets out a inaudible scream, frozen in his mouth as he tries desperately to break the ice off his face, giving me enough time to scramble out of the sand pit.

He manages to just break off the ice to take in a grateful gulp of air when Sokka's boomerang comes flying out of no where, knocking him unconscious.

"Are you alright Katara?" Sokka asks, blocking off a few chunks of rock that another Dai Li agent was throwing at him. He lets out a yell and runs towards the attacker, dodging off the rocks and within seconds, have overpowered him, twisting his arms back in a painful grip and with a sharp jab with his hand on the Dai Li agent's neck, knocks him unconscious.

"Yes, I am fine." I reply back. "Where did you learn that move?"

"The jab with the hand?" Sokka asks smugly. "Suki taught me."

I look over to see Zuko stand over the last agent who is buried unconscious under a rumble of earth chunks. A strange smell of mud and burnt earth lingers over the air.

"So.. seems like you managed to over power the Dai Li."

The cold voice of Azula sends a chill down my spine. Now comes the real fight, I remind myself as I turn around to see her standing a few feet away from us, the smile gone from her face, her eyes glaring at Zuko. She looks over at me and Sokka, then back to Zuko.

"This should be fun." She smirks, getting into an attacking stance as Ty Lee and Mai comes up next to her. Zuko says nothing, his hands in a ready stance for battle and the last thing I remember thinking before a bright flame of blue fire shoots towards Zuko and I fling myself down on the ground to avoid Mai's shuriken is that I am going to make Azula pay today for what she did to Aang in Ba Sing Se.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

reviews are always appreciated :)


	19. Chapter 19

Ok, here is it then, the next update. I have to admit, it was not as difficult to write as the previous one. I can also say that this is the longest chapter I have ever written and I sincerely hope you like it. Please do leave a comment to let me know what you think about it :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can almost hear the 'whoosh' of air being sliced apart as I duck my head not a moment too soon, Mai's shuriken nearly cutting off a lock of my hair as it firmly lodges itself with a thud on the bamboo tree behind me. I blindly fling an ice dagger at her, my eyes on Azula as I race over to where she is dueling with Zuko. Before I could reach there, I am forced to fling myself away as another barrage of shrunken make their way towards me. I let out a scream of frustration, flinging my hand to strike down one of Mai's shuriken with an ice dagger. They collide in midair and lodge into a tree trunk right next to where Sokka is trying to keep the circus girl away from him. I scramble towards Azula, the pale brightness of the moonlit night suddenly illuminating with the burst of blue and yellow fire being flung at each other. I get the water out of my flask as I race towards her but once again my path gets blocked as Mai comes out of nowhere, landing right in front of me.

"You are not trying to run from me, are you?" Mai voice rasps out, the apathy in her voice in sharp contrast to the look in her eyes as she glares at me. I glare back at her, realizing I need to get her off my back before I can get a shot at Azula.

"You asked for it." I snap, anger pumping through my veins as I lash out at her with a barrage of ice daggers. She flings her way out of every one of them, sliding through the grass and even as she is dodging my attacks, she flings out about half a dozen small sharp knives at me. I have no time to react and can almost see the moonlight reflect off the sharp blade of one knife before I instinctively raise a shield of ice in front of me. The knives strike the hard ice with thuds of rapid succession, forming a spider web of cracks. I stumble back, trying to keep the ice intact when the last knife crashes into it and with a crack, the ice wall splinters into pieces.

I scramble backwards, avoiding the flying pieces of ice, turning them back into water and forming a long water whip with it. With a scream, I fling the whip towards her, trying to knock her off her feet but she somersaults in the air, flinging her arms out in midair and I just get a moment to see the sharp knives raining down towards me. My brain runs into overdrive, figuring out that I have less than five seconds to get out of the way. I close my eyes and swirl around on the spot, pulling the water back from the whip, making it cover me, the water circling around me in furious circles, almost like a whirlpool. The knives strike the rushing water and ricochets off in all direction. I can see Mai dodging the reflected knives as she rushes towards me, the sharp chink of the shuriken in her right sleeve resounding in spite of the whoosh of the flames just a few feet away from me.

I lower my arm, bringing the water down to a calm circle hovering around my waist. I look over at Azula, the sight of her dodging and shooting flames making me clench my hands in frustration at not being able to get a shot at her. I look over at Mai, just a foot away from me, her right arm in the air, as she races towards me. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes, calming myself down. One step at a time, I remind myself. Right now I need to take care of Mai, Azula will just have to wait a few minutes more.

I open my eyes, strangely much more in control than I have felt a few minutes ago. I raise my arms in practiced stance and the water hovering around my waist rises up in eight tentacles, the octopus form in midair. I have never tried it before but as the light of the full moon infuses me with strength, I have no shadow of doubt on whether I could do it or not. Mai halts a foot away but she does not seem to be intimidated at all as she flings out one shuriken after another, slicing the night air as they rush towards me. I move my arms around, concentrating hard, making the tentacles swirl around catching and deflecting every single shuriken, flinging the ones that I catch back towards her. She jumps back to avoid one, taking several flips back and landing on her feet, her left feet flinging out and her right arm on the ground supporting her form.

This is exactly the opening I am looking for, this momentary lack of balance, driving her attention a split second away from me. I quickly draw in the water around me, my eyes still on Mai. I raise my arms up, the water from the grass beneath her feet and from the nearby bamboo trees following the movement of my arms in perfect synchronization. For a brief second, I see a look almost akin to fear in her eyes before I swirl around in the spot and she disappears in a ball of water. I take in a sharp breath, ready to freeze her, moving my arms around as the ball of water slowly starts to freeze over. I can see Mai's look of pure panic, as she tries to find a way to breath.

"Katara! No!"

Zuko's shout of pure panic jolts me out of my thoughts. I look over at him, as he jumps out of the way of Azula's blue fire, kicking back a flame of fire back at his sister. One look at his face and I can almost hear my heart crack. The water rapidly freezes over from below, nearing Mai's head and from the pleading look on Zuko's face before he turns back to attack Azula, I have no question as to why he doesn't want me to hurt Mai. I am not going to hurt her anyway but to think that he cares so much about her that he would risk breaking his concentration away from such a deadly foe, it's enough to make me almost cry out in unjustified pain. I lower my right hand just a fraction, pulling the water down from her face, encircling the rest of her body in ice as she takes in a grateful gulp of air, before crashing down on the grass, enclosed in ice.

I stand still, my hands shaking a little, frozen in midair. Get a grip on yourself, I remind myself furiously, blinking back the sudden tears of rage and pain out of my eyes. I find myself taking shuddering breaths to calm myself down, the smell and sound of fire everywhere around me and from far off, I hear Sokka's voice as he tries to dodge and escape Ty Lee's jabs. I look over at Zuko, still fighting Azula and I turn back to see the smirk in Azula's face, her evil eyes glinting in the fire. Pure and plain anger suddenly carouses through me, as I squint my eyes through the tears to look at the fire nation princess. I scramble over to where they are fighting and without even being aware of it, I find myself running towards Azula.

I can almost feel the heat from the flames scorching my skin, beads of sweat starting to form on my brows as I get closer to the battle between the fire siblings. Just as I am about to jump into the battle, with a sudden snap of the air, sounding almost like a roar, a great flame shaped as a dragon rises into the night air. For a minute I am rendered speechless, rooted to the spot, the silver glow of the moon no longer able to overshadow the fiery glow of the yellow flames. The flame dragon opens its mighty mouth and shoots out a furious flame towards Azula, who, like me, seems to be momentarily immobilized at the spectacle. At the last minute, she forms a fire wall but it is not enough to protect her, as the blast from the fire dragon sends her flying back about 10 feet into the air and she lands on her back, crumpled. The fire dragon disappears and it almost feels as if someone has thrown a blanket of darkness over us, the pale glow of the moon no longer able to pierce the night.

To say that I have never seen anything like this before would be an understatement. I look over at Zuko, astonished at his sudden display of such an awesome feat of bending, that too at night. I guess Aang was correct when he said the Dragons have showed Zuko the right way to bend and for the first time ever, I find myself thanking the Gods for sending Zuko along our way to teach Aang firebending. Zuko, however looks far from being content, his eyes angry as he looks over at his sister and slowly gets into a battle stance. His alertness makes me snap out of my daze and I quickly take out the water from my pouch, pulling it around my hands, as I turn around and get ready to face Azula.

Azula gets up in a sitting position, her hair a mess, her eyes wide and glaring, her face contorted into a mask of pure fury. I slowly will myself to concentrate hard, this is the chance I have been looking for, finally I can get back at her for the pain she caused Aang. With a cry, she launches herself on her feet, flipping in midair and before I can even react, she comes racing towards Zuko and me, propelled by the blue flames shooting out of her hands. I start pulling the water from the air around us, forming sharp ice blades and with a flick of my hand, spin them furiously, cutting the air, making their way towards Azula. Azula leaps to her side and shoots down every single blade, somersaulting in midair, shooting flames from her hands in rapid succession. She lands right in between Zuko and me, the smirk no longer visible on her face; her eyes popping out almost like a madman.

"Give it up Azula." Zuko speaks up, making Azula snap her head to look at her brother. "You can't win against two benders, no matter how powerful you think you are." Azula snarls at him, her eyes blazing with so much hatred, it almost makes me shudder from within. I glare at her, slowly willing her to say no. Please say no, I find myself praying, please say no.

"Never!" Azula screams out, her voice echoing through the night air. A feeling almost akin to sadistic pleasure wells up inside me and I find myself grinning at her response.

"So be it." I reply back, surprised to hear how calm I sound. Azula lets out a yell and flings around with a roundhouse kick, blue flames flying everywhere. Zuko and I flung ourselves out of the way, scrambling out of her range. Moving my arms around, I make the water from the air surround her in a cocoon, cutting off her flames. She lets out a scream and with one big burst of fire, vaporizes the cocoon, leaving smoke lingering everywhere.

She launches herself at Zuko, attacking him physically in every possible way while he calmly blocks her every move with his fists. I try to get a shot in but it's almost impossible to strike without hitting Zuko as well. I hover around in frustration and just as I am about to scream out in anger , I get my chance when Zuko suddenly lets out a flame from his right hand, making Azula jump back to dodge it.

I strike out, pulling water from the surrounding bamboo tress and shoot them towards Azula in a big wave, crashing down on her. I get just a moment to hear her cry out in horror as the water knocks her off her feet, pulling her away with it, her useless struggle to get out of the way doing her no good. She flows away with the water, landing in a heap on the wet grass.

She scrambles up to her feet, water dripping down her wet clothes and hair. I glare at her, satisfied to see her looking so deranged and worn out; when suddenly she takes a sharp turn and in a flash I see a bright crackling bolt of lightening shoot out from her fingertips towards Zuko. It's as if time has stopped. Haunting memories of Aang getting struck by lightning becomes crystal clear in my head and I feel the same dread rise up my stomach once again, a gut wrenching fear rooting me to the spot. I see the look on her face, almost savage in her delight, as I see the bolt of lightening race towards Zuko in slow motion. I don't even hear the scream as it leaves my mouth, am not even aware of the sudden tears of terror clouding my vision. All I can think of is Zuko. I am not going to let her hurt someone I love once again. Not again. My hands move in their own accord, reacting with lightning fast instincts, I whip the water up from the grass and nearby trees, making it surround Zuko, forming a thick wall of ice between him and the bolt of lightning. I see a moment of confusion in Zuko's eyes just before the lightning hits the ice wall, splintering it into pieces and vaporizing part of it.

Silence. Not a sound from anyone, not even from Sokka and the circus girl, both of whom are frozen in their spots, staring at us open mouthed. The thick vapors from the ice cover the spot where Zuko was standing a minute ago, making it impossible to see through it.

"Noo!!" A gut wrenching cry pierces through the silence, making me turn around to look at Mai, her face tear soaked as she screams out into the night. I scramble towards Zuko, hoping against hope that the shield worked, ignoring the maniacal laughter issuing from Azula's mouth. I race forward, my heart beating so fast I am afraid it would burst out of its cage. And then through all the smoke I see him. Relief such as I have never felt before crashes through me and I fall down on my knees next to him. The force of the impact of the lightning with the ice wall must have knocked him off his feet, for apart from that he seems perfectly all right. He looks at me quizzically but I just fling my arms around him, not even bothering to blink back the tears of relief, thanking the Gods that the ice shield worked. He holds me tight for a brief second, before helping me get on my feet and we both turn around to face Azula, whose laughter seems to have died in her mouth. Almost against my will, I steal a glance at Mai, who seems both relived and dazed at the same time.

"You took your best shot." Zuko speaks out. "Now it's my turn."

Azula looks at him coldly for a second and then suddenly turns around and shoots out a flame of fire towards Mai. The horror at what she is doing has not even registered when the ice enclosing Mai evaporates at the touch of Azula's intense fire. She walks up to Mai and drags her on her feet and in the blink of an eye, she twists Mai's arms behind her back and puts a knife to her throat. Mai's eyes open wide in plain surprise and I can feel Zuko stiffen next to me.

"Azula! What are you doing?" The circus girl speaks out in surprise, no longer fighting Sokka.

"Shut up Ty Lee!!" Azula snaps, her voice almost quivering with anger.

She glares back at Zuko, a mad grin beginning to form at the corners of her mouth. She puts the knife deeper against Mai's throat and I can see the fear reflect in Mai's eyes.

"What do you want?" Zuko asks coldly, his hands shaking a bit as he gets into a fighting stance.

"You." Azula spats. "Come with me and no one gets hurt."

Ty Lee lets out a squeal of fear and I find myself gripping Zuko's arm tightly with my left hand.

"No!" Sokka speaks up in anger. "You are not going to get him."

Azula glares at him. "No one is asking you Water brat! So tell me Zuzu, what is it going to be? Are you willing to come or risk Mai's life?"

Zuko glares at her, small sparks of fire shooting out of his hands in anger, as he grips them tightly. I stand on the spot, my mind racing, trying to think of a way out of this mess. I can see the look in Mai's eyes and I almost turn my face away from her. The whole world seems to have come to a standstill, Ty Lee's sobs being the only thing that seems to relate to reality. I know what Zuko is going to do, I know it and I don't want him to do it but the tiny trickle of blood that is now slowly dripping out from the point where Azula's blade is placed on Mai's throat makes me realize it's the only way that things can turn out to be. And sure enough, just as I thought, I hear him say.

"All right. But you have to let them go too." He points towards Sokka and me. Sokka's mouth hangs open and I turn to look at Zuko. He glances at me briefly before turning back to look at Azula. Azula nods. A feeling of absolute helplessness floods over me, this is not fair. Why is it that everything we get involved into has to turn out this way? Every time Azula gets her way. I shake my head, not this time, I think grimly.

"No." I speak up. "You want him, you get me as well."

"Katara." Zuko says calmly. "You are not coming with me. You have to go, understand?"

"What?" I snap at him. "No! I am not going to leave you alone."

He turns towards me, his face serious as he grips me on my shoulders and looking straight into my eyes, says "There is nothing we can do. In the present scenario, it is best that we act more rationally than emotionally. And that means you have to go with Sokka. Now!"

I open my mouth to protest but one look at his determined face and I realize it's no use. I nod my head but grip his robe tightly with my hands, pulling him nearer to me as I whisper fiercely through my tears "We are coming back for you, understand? Just hang in there, you hear me?"

He looks back at me calmly, clasping my hands with his for a minute before nodding his head solemnly. I let go of him and with one last look of promise, turn my back and walk over towards Sokka.

"You both better go fast before I change my mind." Azula spats out. Sokka takes a step towards her but I pull him back with his robe. "Not now." I whisper. "I promise you, we will get our time."

Azula's laughter rings in my ears as we both make our way out of the grounds and I turn back to take one last look at Zuko before we turn around the next corner and he disappears from view.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews are always appreciated. :)


	20. Chapter 20

To all the reviewers and readers and subscribers:

You guys have been really awesome and thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story and leaving your comments on it. I try my best to reply back to all the reviews but unfortunately, have not been able to do so for the last couple of chapters. :(

I hope you guys keep reading my story and keep posting in your thoughts and reviews about how you think the story is going on so far. I absolutely adore it when I get any comment.. wink wink..

So here is it, people. The next update. Sorry for the late update, work has been pretty crazy the last few weeks. Not to mention the heartbreak over Zutara in the finale... sigh.. So, moving on: This chapter is kind of short and considering the intense fights of the last few chapters, this one kind of cools things down a bit. But don't worry, this is just the calm before the storm. So still continuing from Katara's POV, here is the new chapter:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I never thought it was possible to feel this much hatred towards a person before. I kick out a stone in frustration as I march along angrily, furious at having to play into Azula's game. I hate her for making me feel so helpless, I hate Zuko for being so noble and I hate myself for feeling so vindictive and resentful.

"Katara?"

"What?" I snap angrily at Sokka, not even bothering to look back, furiously wiping off the tears with the back of my hand.

I am almost jolted to a stop when Sokka forcefully pulls me back by my arm.

"Get a grip on yourself." He says softly.

I wrench my arm out of his grasp, glaring at him furiously before I turn my back on him.

"Zuko is right." Sokka continues, "We need to think rationally right now if we are going to successfully get him out. Azula is cruel and cunning, she doesn't even think twice about using her own friend to get what she wants. If we are going to out think her, we need a rational and calm approach."

I say nothing, the silence almost deafening after the din of the battle a few seconds ago. I grip my hands tightly, willing myself to calm down, realizing that Sokka does have a point. If we are going to get Azula at her own game, we need to be as cold and calculated in our moves as she is.

"So what do you suggest?" I ask, closing my eyes and forcing myself to calm down, allowing the wind to slowly dry away my angry tears.

I hear him walk over to one side, the dry leaves crunching under his footsteps.

"We need a plan." He speaks out.

"We don't have time for a plan." I hiss through clenched teeth, the anger refusing to let go of me. "We need to get him out. Now!"

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"I don't care!" I whirl around to face him, enraged at him for wasting time by thinking about what to do. He takes a few steps back in alarm, looking bewildered but I march past him, firmly making my way over to the side road.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Sokka shouts back. I ignore him, the anger making the blood pound in my head. I find myself running down the side road and can hear Sokka scrambling behind, trying to catch up. Judging by the way we came, Piandao's house should be to the right and I take a sharp turn, making my way through an overgrown bunch of shrubs, the thorns tearing a patch off my sleeve, leaving scratches on my arms and face. I pull the water out from the air, forming a thin ice hedge, holding the wild vegetation off to the side, making a clear path in front. I can hear Sokka's heavy footsteps following me, him being thankfully quiet. After what seems like an eternity, I catch a glimpse of the now ruined backyard; the ground littered with protruded earth blocks and scorched grass which looks soot black in the silver moonlight.

I run the last few steps, slowing down just as Sokka catches up with me. I peer through the hedges, holding back a branch out of the way to get a better look, Sokka looking over my shoulder, his breath fanning my hair. The first thought that strikes me is that maybe we came back the wrong side for I can see neither Zuko nor Azula standing there. But that is not possible, I remind myself, the ruined yard being an open testimony to us being at the right place.

Sokka forces his way out from behind the hedge and I follow him out in the yard, my eyes automatically scanning the area for any sign of the red robes of the fire nation but finding none, not even the unconscious Dai Li agents. A new emotion assaults me, a mixture of panic and regret. I fall down on my knees, an unbearable feeling of guilt wallowing up from the pit of my stomach, burning up my throat, making me gasp at the intensity. A thousand questions hit me at once, forcing me to shut my eyes tight, my fingers digging into the wet grass. It's all my fault! Why did I listen to him? Why did I give into Azula's blackmail? I should have stayed back, I should have done something! If anything happens to him, I don't know what I will do!

"Katara!"

I look up to see Sokka far away, bending down to examine something on the ground. "Take a look at this." He shouts back, prodding something on the ground with his machete. I scramble up on my feet, trying to ignore the feeling of loss as I make my way over towards the far side of the yard, almost opposite to the side we just came out from. I can see what he is looking at, almost from a feet away, the moonlight making the patches seem dark enough to stand out, patches that almost look like..

"Tracks." Sokka speaks out without looking up as I come up behind him. I bend down on my knees, running my hand on the dark patch, taking a handful of the soil and running it through my fingertips, soil that has been crushed by the weight of some heavy machinery.  
Almost in a flash, a picture of the tank that Azula chased us in the night I first yelled at Toph, forms in my mind.

"No.." a whisper escapes my mouth, a sagging weight of defeat crushing down on me. There is no way we can catch up to them now, no way!

"How can they get away so fast?" Sokka straightens up a bit at my question.

"It took us at least 10 minutes to take a turn and come back from the other side." He replies, his eyes thoughtful as he scratches the soil a bit more with his machete. "Plenty of time for a person as efficient as Azula to get things moving."

"I don't think it's a fast machine though, unlike the one that chased us." Sokka continues, his eyes following the tracks made by the machine, tracks which seem to disappear further along the path. "We know it's a small one though, considering the fact that we didn't hear it make much noise and considering the fact that there is only one place that Azula could have returned to, we won't exactly have to follow it."

I glance at him, wondering where this is leading to, trying to figure out any place that Azula could have taken her prisoner, apart from the royal palace, which is a good two day's walk from this place. He stands up and offers me a hand, pulling me up on my feet, his eyebrows frowning deep in concentration, his face lost in thought. I don't say anything as he walks over, following the tracks, almost to the end of the yard at the far corner, mumbling to himself along the way.

"These tracks lead south, opposite to the direction of the Royal city." He speaks up, making his way back to where I am standing.

"And where does that lead to?" I ask, curious.

"Ember Island."

Ember Island? I have never heard of that place before and find myself wondering how Sokka could possibly know that Azula would be going to this particular place only but before I could open my mouth to vocalize my doubts however, Sokka continues:

"I did a lot of research, trying to find a perfect place to meet up with the water tribe fleets during the invasion. This was one place I came across that was marked in the fire nation map. I didn't even give it a second thought, not only because it is one of the popular beach areas for the fire nation elites but also because it has a royal family house right up the beach." He starts pacing around, kicking up few stones now and then as he continues.

" I have no idea what Azula was doing in the beach house tonight but that is definitely where they seem to be headed this moment."

"How are we going to get there?" I whisper, almost afraid to catch on to this tiny sliver of hope.

He stops pacing around and looks at me for a moment, giving me one of those weird looks that he has been giving me for the past few days.

"It's not very far. We can take a Komodo rhino from the Master's stable and follow the tracks. Once we reach the sea, you will have to figure out a way to get us into the island though."

An uneasy feeling creeps up inside me; if he is thinking of getting into the island, does it mean that we might not be able to catch up with Azula on the way itself? That doesn't sound too good, not to mention that once we get into the island, assuming we do, it is going to be very difficult to break into the Royal family house.

"Don't worry," Sokka's voice makes me look up at him, realizing that he had been watching me all this while. "We are going to make it, no matter what. We never turn our backs on people who need us, especially if they happen to be our friends."

Suddenly it feels as if a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulder and I can actually feel my lips twitching into a smile as I fling my arms around Sokka, almost knocking him off his feet. He holds me back for a sec, patting me on the back. "All right. We are back in business! Let's go, save your boyfriend."

My heart almost stops for a second, a feeling of déjà vu creeping into my mind, bringing back memories of the day when Sokka offered to help go and rescue Aang from Zuko's ship that fateful day in the South Pole. I slowly let go of him, my eyes searching his face for any sign of amusement but I see none. I let my hands fall down on my side as I turn my back on him and almost whisper back. "He is not my boyfriend."

He doesn't say a word but I can feel his glance burning the back of my neck. I tightly wrap my arms around myself, trying to calm the erratic beating of my heart, convincing myself that it doesn't really matter and what is more important right now is on getting him back.

"If you say so." Sokka whispers back before turning around and making his way over to the once magnificent house that is now riddled with earthen columns protruding out of its roof. I follow him without a word, my heart still thumping violently in my chest, a wave of pain washing over me as my thoughts wander back to Mai.

Am I going crazy? I wonder, shaking my head. Now is not the time to let these confusing emotions falter me, what I feel or not feel for Zuko can wait. I glance back at the house, walking behind Sokka as he turns towards the stables, holding back an urge to shout out to him to be faster. Panicking or rushing things won't help, if we are to catch up to Azula, we will eventually; and heaven help her when I get my hands on her, I clench my hands furiously, sudden anger flooding me for a moment before melting away into the gut wrenching worry about Zuko's wellbeing. Calm down, I remind myself, taking in a few deep breaths. Zuko is more than capable of taking care of himself as well as of Azula, I have nothing to worry about, except figuring out a way to get him out before Azula can really get to him. I shudder inwardly, wondering what the fire nation might do to him if they lay their hands on their so called "traitor".

"You stay here." Sokka says, stopping near the stables, the stench of dry grass and animal fodder filling up the air. "Komodo rhinos don't take kindly to getting startled. I will go in and get a pair of them out." I nod my head, watching him go inside, silently glad that I did not have to go in; I never could bear the smell of ostrich horse stables and I doubt my opinion would change for Komodo rhinos.

I sigh wearily, walking over to sit down on a boulder by the side, a sudden wave of tiredness washing over me, the after effects of the fight and my consuming emotions starting to take it's toll. I rub my tired eyes, letting out a deep breath. It must be near midnight, judging by the bright intensity of the moonlight; so that means we have been away from the air temple for nearly three hours. I look up the clouds, my thoughts shifting back to Aang and the words he spoke just before leaving:

_"I have one condition which you must all know. As promised I will be back here at this same spot tomorrow morning right before the sun rises. If, by chance I don't find you guys waiting for me, I am going to go in looking for you."_

I close my eyes, letting the soothing rays of the moon calm down the emotional turmoil inside me; so many feelings, so many thoughts, so many questions.. But most important of them all..

Are we going to be able to make it back before the sun rises?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

reviews are always appreciated :)


	21. Chapter 21

Ok, so here is it people; the next update. This time it is from Zuko's POV and believe me, it was really difficult to write something from his perspective. I just hope I don't go too OOC on this one :( Please do leave your comments to let me know what you think about it. So without much further ado, here it is:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I try to shake the iron cuffs off my hands, checking if they are loose enough for me to attempt to break them off but they hold on tight. The smell of metal wafts up to my nose as I turn my body to shift into a comfortable position, hoping to get the feeling back into my numb legs which are already getting cramped. I wince in pain, the iron shackles cutting into my skin and I find myself gritting my teeth, forcing myself to calm down. The tiny cube Azula had me thrown into just has enough room for one person, well two in my case, considering the fact that I am bound hand and feet and thrown into the corner. I have to admit, I am surprised to find the existence of this tiny room; for the last time I checked, fire nation tanks don't come with metal rooms to bring back prisoners.

Even in my current predicament, I find my thoughts wander back to the uncertain pain held in a certain pair of blue eyes and I take in a deep breath, willing myself to stay focused at the current scenario. I slowly look around my confinement, more like a cubicle than a room, blinking my eyes to keep the tiny trickle of sweat sweeping down my forehead away from them. Considering the occasional jarring and bumping as the tank makes its way, I figure that we are going at a very fast pace but time somehow seems to be crawling along. I have no idea where she is taking me or how long it has been in here.

I try to shake myself loose once again, biting my lips to keep from wincing as I feel the iron cuffs rub off against my bare skin, almost cutting deep into my bones. I sigh, finally accepting the futility of trying to break free and realize it's all up to Azula now. A searing anger inflames inside me, the memory of her smirking face as she held the knife to Mai's throat crashing back in my mind, almost making me scream out in anger. How dare she use her to blackmail me? She knew I would give in to her demand; I can't hurt Mai anymore than I already have and she knows I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happens to her because of me. Thank heavens she let Katara go. If she even tried harming her to get to me that will be the last thing she will ever do. And Sokka, I forcefully remind myself; not just tried harming her but also Sokka.

A tiny clatter on the metal floor jars me out of my thoughts and I find myself instantly alert, my heart beating steadily in my chest, my eyes trying to see through the darkness at the tiny panel high up the door, the only source of light in here. Very light footsteps make their way over to my room and stop in front of the door, blocking the light filtering into the tiny cubicle. I look up to see a pair of grey eyes looking inside through the panel, grey unlike Mai's eyes.

"Ty Lee?" I speak aloud and can hear a sharp intake of breath from the other side, confirming my suspicion.

"Shhh.." she whispers and I have to strain my ears to catch what she is saying. "Don't speak so loud, they will hear you."

"Is Mai alright?" I hate to hear the desperation in my voice.

"She is fine, don't worry." She whispers hesitantly, not sounding convincing at all.

"You are lying!" I whisper back fiercely, my heart filling up with dread at the hesitancy in her voice.

She doesn't speak anything for a few seconds, her eyes looking in sadly at me. "No, I am not lying" she finally speaks up. "All I can say is that Mai didn't take it too kindly to be used as a pawn in Azula's game. She went berserk at Azula and I had to step in to stop it from erupting into a full scale war. I have never seen Mai so angry before."

She stops, glancing back away from the door.

"Listen." She whispers urgently, "I don't have much time for this but I came to tell you that even if Azula tries to blackmail you again, don't give in. Mai is my responsibility and trust me; nothing is going to happen to her."

To say that I am surprised is an understatement. I always thought Ty Lee to be a puppet in my sister's hand and to find her standing up for someone else is something which I would have never been able to imagine in a hundred years. Before I can even reply however, she suddenly turns around and I can hear her light footsteps fade away under the loud rumblings of the tank.

Is this another one of Azula's tricks or was she telling the truth when she said Mai is alright? I admit I have never paid much attention to Ty Lee or even spent much time talking to her. The only instance I can remember was that night in Ember Island, her one sentence which I had thrown away so casually when she spoke it out loud.

_"I do know you" _

Does she?

The tank suddenly comes to a stop and my thoughts are broken once again as I am sent sliding over the floor, the iron shackles finally drawing blood out of my wrists as they cut in, breaking the skin at the sudden momentum. Heavy footsteps resound outside in the sudden silence and the door to my cube is finally thrown open. I look up to see Azula standing there flaked by two fire nation soldiers, her ever present smirk strangely absent from her face, her eyes glaring down at me.

"Take him" she snaps at her consorts and one of them steps inside, holding me up roughly by my arms onto my feet. My numb body cries out in protest, the pain feeling like fire running down my veins but I keep my mouth shut. I glare back at Azula, almost tempted to attempt a breakout but Mai's scared face comes flashing back in my mind and I somehow restrain myself. I don't know if I can trust Ty Lee and I don't want to put Mai in danger by misplacing my trust on someone who I am not even sure is a friend or not.

I force myself to drag my feet along, the iron shackles on my feet making it difficult to walk but I am not going to give Azula the pleasure of seeing me in discomfort. The bright moonlight almost blinds me after the darkness in the tiny cubicle and I have to shut my eyes for a second to get adjusted to the light. Even though my eyes are closed, I can still smell the salty sea and feel the moist breeze blowing from the seaside wrapping itself around my numb body. I open my eyes and find myself looking up a huge war balloon, the royal insignia on it confirming my suspicion. A strange chill seeps down my spine, as I realize it is Ember island that we are headed towards; I hope Katara and Sokka doesn't really try to pull in a foolish rescue attempt. There is no way they will be able to find their way into the fire nation dungeons hidden deep inside the ground.

I look at Azula, wondering why she is taking me there in the first place. She looks back at me, her lips twitching into a small smirk.

"Don't worry Zuzu. I promise; you will be given the royal treatment in there."

"Where is Mai?" I find myself whispering, clenching my fists to stop myself from trembling in anger.

"My! Aren't you the ever chivalrous one?" she drawls, walking towards me, standing up right in front of me. "And just for your information," she continues, "Chivalry is dead and so will you be if you don't watch your steps."

She turns around and enters the huge balloon, motioning for the soldiers to drag me along. I try to look around to see if I can find either Mai or Ty Lee but I see no one, apart from a handful of soldiers from the tank and about a dozen more who seem to have been waiting with the balloon. Just as I enter the balloon, I catch a glimpse of pale pink and I quickly turn my neck around to see Ty Lee standing quietly inside the balloon with Mai standing right next to her. At the sight of Mai standing right in front of me, unharmed except for a tiny bandage around her neck, a welcome wave of relief floods over me and I almost smile until I catch the hard look of determination in her eyes. She looks at me silently as the guards drag me along to the far end of the balloon, to another locked compartment no doubt; and just before she disappears from view, she gives me a small nod of her head and turns around swiftly, Ty Lee following her back.

Now that the immediate danger is over, I find my tense muscles relax a bit and I welcome the solitude and quiet as the guard slams the door shut on me once again, leaving me bounded but alone with my thoughts. I have to get out of this mess and fast, otherwise I might get Katara and Sokka in deep trouble if they try to follow me back to Ember Island. I had taken a solemn pledge to help the Avatar and I am not going to turn my back towards my duty by putting myself at risk for selfish reasons. Was I being stupid to give in to Azula's demand? Should I have left Mai to her fate since I have more important duties to attend to right now than to give myself up for her sake, putting the Avatar's firebending training in jeopardy?

I shake my head, reminding myself that although Mai is more than capable of taking care of herself, in front of Azula, she is no match. The scared look on her face when Azula had that knife against her; I have never seen her face betray so much emotion before and it was that more than anything that compelled me to surrender. The same fear which was reflected in Katara's eyes when that swordsman had that blade against her. My heart wrenches at the memory of her tear soaked face; the fierce look of determination in her eyes as she grabbed hold of my robes, promising to come back for me.

_"We are coming back for you, you understand? Just hang in there, you hear me?" _

The door suddenly slams open and I look up to see a pair of soldiers walk in and roughly push me up on my feet.

"Hey watch it!" I snap at them as they push me down on a chair and tie my already shackled hands and feet firmly to the chair so that I can't move. I grit my teeth, trying to swallow down the pain shooting up my arms and legs.

"So.. ready for a family talk?"

I don't have to look up to know who that voice belongs to. I hear her snap her fingers and immediately the guards scurries away, closing the door shut behind them. Anger bubbles up slowly inside me as I look up to see her steadily walking around my chair, shaking her head sadly.

"You will never learn will you Zuzu?" She says slowly, "Never let your emotions get the better of you. Look where that got you into."

I glare up at her, silently forcing myself to stay calm, reminding myself that right now any reckless move might prove to be fatal for everyone involved.

She comes up near me, resting her hands on the sides of the chair, her face so near I can feel her breath on my face. I look back at her eyes steadily, willing myself not to blink.

"You know big brother.." she whispers softly, " I knew you were a traitor but I never thought you would rat me out like that. After all that I did for you, you didn't even think twice before betraying me did you?" '

"You didn't do anything for me." I whisper back, "It was all for your selfish means."

She chuckles softly at my words and I hate to admit it but I can feel the hair at the back of my neck stand up.

"Yes," she smiles "that's what mother used to say too. You have to admit though, everything one does is for selfish reasons, no one is noble enough to do anything that doesn't bring back any rewards now Zuzu, are they?"

I don't reply back and she continues:

"You think you are being noble to help the Avatar but you are actually being selfish. If it was not about making yourself feel better, to make up for what you think are your past mistakes, would you have even bothered? No, I don't think so."

She straightens up, smirking down at me. "But you see that's the problem with all the so called good guys; they just don't understand the concept behind good and bad."

"You think using your own friend to blackmail someone is being good?" I spat out at her.

"Oh, they are just minor hiccups and sacrifices one has to make for the greater good." She drawls, starting to walk around the chair once again. "I won't call it blackmail or betrayal though; I will say that's a good battle strategy; to use whatever you have to make sure you win."

"That's the difference between you and me." I snap, "I would never put my friend's life in danger just for my own sake."

"Exactly." She replies back, coming up behind me, her hands on my shoulders as she leans into my ears and whispers "And that's what makes you so weak. You hand in the weapons to your enemies yourself; they know exactly where to strike to bring you down"

I shudder at her words, a sudden dread rising up from the pit of my stomach.

"You wouldn't dare." I hiss, my fists clenching themselves so tight, I can feel fresh blood dripping out from the cut wounds.

"But I already have." She chuckles, coming around to stand in front of me once again. "If you are willing to give yourself up just for Mai," she continues, folding her arms in front of her chest, smirking down at me, "I wonder what you are willing to do for that… waterbender."

The wind is knocked out of my lungs at her words and fear such as I have never felt before in my life engulfs me in a second.

"Keep Katara out of this." I am surprised to find my voice so steady, especially when my heart is beating painfully in my chest, the terror rising up my veins almost making it difficult for me to breathe.

"Oh, so that peasant has a name huh?" she smirks. Inconsumable anger threatens to overpower me and for a second I feel like lashing out at her so fiercely but the chains prevent me from making any movement and I can only glare back at her.

"Now, now Zuzu; we don't want to let that temper of yours get in the way again, do we?"

I force myself to calm down, realizing I am only playing into her game by making her see how much she is getting to me.

"You are mistaken," I calmly reply back. "Katara means nothing to me. If anything happens to her though, you will have to answer to the Avatar."

She shakes her head, clicking her tongue. My heart beats painfully in my chest, as I speak out the words. Does she really mean nothing to me? A tiny voice asks at the back of my head but I ignore it. Now is not the time, I fiercely remind myself.

"You know Zuko," Azula says slowly, rubbing her chin as she looks down at me, seeming to scrutinize my every thought, "You were never a good liar."

"Yes, you were always better at telling lies." I reply back, "I wonder what lies you told father this time to save yourself from getting a matching scar."

In an instant the smirk disappears from her face and she kicks the chair hard, making it slide across the balloon floor, hitting the wall, knocking the wind out of me. She grips my hair with her hand, forcing me to look up at her face.

"I didn't tell him any lies." She hisses, her eyes so full of hatred it makes me cringe inside. "And in case you didn't notice, Father loves me more than anything in the world and he wouldn't harm me in any way." I look back at her calmly, trying to stop myself from wincing at the fierce grip she has on my hair, almost pulling them out of my scalp. I smile at her angry face; two can play at the same game after all.

"So what are you doing so far away from the palace?" I force myself to speak slowly. "Don't tell me father finally decided to cast you away as well. Away from him in a secluded place like Ember island where you won't be able to interfere in his plans?"

She lets go of my hair and the next second I feel my head snap to the side as smacks me hard across the face, her angry scream echoing down my ears. Surprisingly I find myself laughing, a tiny trickle of blood dripping out of my nose. She grabs hold of my robes, pulling me up to look at her angry face.

"No." she spats, "He will never cast me away. He was not even angry when he found out about me lying to him about the Avatar's death. He just said I need to take some time off and think about my role in the war and Ember Island is the perfect place for that."

A mad grin spreads across her face, her eyes nearly popping out. "And isn't it just convenient how you so bravely decided to give yourself up, just when I was getting sad thinking about what a waste it was for the old fire nation dungeons not to be in use anymore?"

She lets go of me, laughing aloud as she stumbles onto her legs. And just as suddenly, she stops. She glares down at me, her breaths coming in deep. "I hope you enjoy your stay at Ember Island. And for your sake, pray that waterbender doesn't cross my path for now I know how to really get back at you"

She turns around swiftly and walks out of the room, slamming the door shut, my heartbeats echoing up my eardrums in the ringing silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

reviews are always appreciated :)


	22. Chapter 22

First of all, I apologize for the late update. Work had been pretty crazy the last few weeks since my project was finally coming to an end and I had to do a presentation on it for my whole dept. So you know. the last minute debugging and stuff can really make life hell. But now all's good. :) So here is the next update, continuing from Zuko's pov. Please do leave a comment on what you think about it. I am discouraged actually, with the lack of reviews, maybe the readers don't find it good enough for me to continue :(

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing that strikes me when the soldiers drag me down into the dungeon is the smell of damp caves. Though the whole place is as dry as it can ever be, it has the feeling of water running down the walls, almost making it seem as if it is built underneath a waterfall. I have never set foot here before; I remember the time when I got lost while playing hide and seek with Lu ten, I had wandered in till the entrance until Uncle caught me trying to pull myself in through the doors. He pulled me back but not before I could hear the cries issuing out from down below, of tortured war prisoners. A shudder runs up my spine at the memory and for a second I almost anticipate to hear the agonizing cries reverberate through the stone walls but nothing happens, no sound except for the clanking of the metal shackles on my hands and feet as I drag my feet down the stone steps, into one of the dungeon cells where Azula has ordered the soldiers to throw me into. Dry hay crackles underneath my feet as the guard in front of me unlocks the prison door and pulls back the metal grills, its dry creak echoing down deep. I take a step forward and they quickly unlock my shackles and push me inside the stone cell, shutting the iron grilled door shut on me. I stumble forward, the blood rushing back in my numb limbs but before I could turn back, I hear the guards' footsteps as they swiftly walk away.

I hold my arms loose, trying to get the feeling back in them, my legs almost crying out in pain at having to take on my whole weight. I turn back, walk up to the metal grills and grip them tightly in my hands. Taking a deep breath I pull them hard with all my strength but they refuse to budge even an inch. It doesn't help matters that the blood flowing down my cut wounds had made my hands quite sticky. I look up the high ceiling, the stone taking on the color of moss, shadows flickering in the corners from the fire torches hung up in the stone hedges. I have to get out of here and fast! A frustrated sigh escapes my lips and I turn back angrily, marching up to the stone ledge that served as a bed for the poor soul who was imprisoned in here during the time of Fire Lord Azulon.

I don't have much time before the appointed guards come down in here, I need to form a plan as soon as possible. I rub my tired eyes, my limbs aching with the effort as I pull my legs up and lean my head back against the stone wall of the prison. What would Uncle do? I close my eyes and immediately Uncle's dejected face in the prison flashes back in my mind. My heart tears in pain but I keep pursuing the image, I can't run away from my pain any longer, I will have to face it head on and I am going to do it for Uncle. His voice seems to float back from a distant memory, a training drill in the ship where he was trying to teach me the value of patience and as usual I had scoffed him off.

_ "Try to notice things around you Zuko. If you keep an open mind, you will be surprised how many things even an empty room holds"_

I open my eyes, the flickering light of the torches lighting up part of the stone cell. Nothing is in the cell, except for this stone ledge and some dusty rugs on the floor; my eyes wander back to the door, the sound of light footsteps suddenly echoing around in the strange stillness of the dungeon.

Suddenly a sharp chink reverberates throughout the dungeon, followed by a heavy thud and then complete silence. I find myself on my feet, curious as well as alert; that didn't sound good. I squint my eyes in the semi darkness, focused on the stone stairs leading down to the cell. Another sound of scurried footsteps, followed by what sounds like swung metal. Just as I am trying to listen harder, with a loud thud a body tumbles down the stair and lands right in front of the prison cell. I am surprised to see that it's one of prison guards and just as that fact is registering in, Mai jumps in next, landing lightly on her out stretched feet.

Time suddenly seems to have stopped still; memories, feelings, emotions come rushing back in an instant as I stare at her, her eyes glinting in the torch light. She walks up to me and in my daze, it seems as if she is floating towards me. I shake my head roughly, the blood loss seems to be taking it's effect after all. She stops right in front of me outside the grills and I find myself walking towards her, my hands gripping the metal rods tightly. I want to say so many things to her, I want to apologize, I want to tell her why I had to leave her, I want to tell her how sorry I am for breaking her heart but somehow words just don't seem to convey any meaning anymore.

"So.. care to explain?" her voice brings me back to reality, the sudden haze filtering out, just leaving behind Mai's emotionless face but one look at her eyes and I could feel a knife go through my heart.

"The letter.." I speak out finally, my voice sounding almost alien to me.

"Is not enough." She completes my sentence, glaring back at me.

I hang my head down, the assault of emotions too hard for me to comprehend or understand, my hands unknowingly gripping the grills so tightly I can almost feel my knuckles whiten.

"I had to do it." I speak up, squeezing my eyes shut to stop myself from looking at her hurt face.

"I will never understand why but I guess I was expecting it." I can almost feel my neck snap as I look up at her face, surprised. She nods at me, before continuing:

"You are not who you used to be Zuko. The exile has changed you in more ways than one but that is something I will have to experience myself in order to understand."

"I have changed and this is a change which has finally showed me the right way." I reply back slowly, realizing the truth of my own statement as I speak it out loud.

"Does that change include change in your feelings towards me?" she asks, her voice betraying just a hint of emotion.

I can feel my heart break in two as I look at her face, my mind screaming out for me to deny it. I open my mouth to say the words but something stops me, almost making it impossible to speak up. She looks back at me steadily, watching me as I struggle with words, a struggle that I was even unaware of existed. What is happening to me? Why can't I speak up? I love Mai, I have always loved her! She shakes her head sadly and I almost feel like screaming out but somehow I am not able to.

I turn my back on her and take a few steps away from her, closing my eyes to sooth the sudden emotional turmoil running inside me. Before I could compose myself though, sudden footsteps ring out from above. I turn back swiftly and walk up to the door, Mai already in a battle pose, her knifes out in her hand as she looks up the staircase.

"They are back." She whispers, her body tense and before I could register what is happening, she turns back towards me and suddenly grabs me by the front of my shirt, pulling me close.

"Listen." she whispers urgently, " You need to get out of here as soon as you can. Ty Lee has managed to get your swords from Azula's locker and she has stashed them just outside the entrance. Scoop down to your left and tun your hands under the stone ledge and you should find it. I couldn't bring it with me since I had to knock off two guards before I could get in. I will keep a look out when ever I can but I have to go now."

I look back at her, her warm hands clutching my robes so tight, they almost strangle me.

"Mai.. I.."

"Save it Zuko. You don't owe me anything." she spats back. "I got my answer when you couldn't say anything. I don't need pity and I definitely don't need your love out of obligations."

I glare back her, suddenly angry but before I could say anything, she lets go of me and with a quick look, dashes up the shadowy staircase. I look up at the entrance and could see her shadow disappear quietly around the corner. The sound of the soldiers' footsteps gets louder and I turn back towards the stone ledge. Just as I am about to sit down, a tiny glitter catches the corner of my eye. I look up the ceiling and there I see it: a long iron shackle dangling from above, used in the old days to hang up prisoners upside down by their ankles to make them talk. A quick look towards the door and I can almost see the soldier's feet rushing down. I take in a deep breath and suddenly lunge upwards, my outstretched hands catching hold of the iron shackle as I pull myself up further towards the shadowy darkness of the ceiling. I pull my feet up just in time for in the next instant I can hear two soldiers rush in and stop by their fallen comrade on the floor.

"Hey! What happened to him?" I can hear one of them speak up, the sound of them bending down to shake the fallen soldier reaching up my ears as I silently cling on, ignoring the slow pain building up my already sore limbs.

"Oh no! Where is the prince?"

A lot of scrambling and stumbling before I hear the lock in the key of the door turn and I look down to see the top of the fire army helmet below my dangling body. The other guard joins in the first one as they frantically look around the room. I close my eyes, take in a deep breath and slowly count in my head.

One..

"Where do you think he went?"

Two..

"How do I know! The door was locked!"

Three..

"He couldn't have vanished in thin air!"

Four..

"The princess will burn us alive for this!"

Five!

I jump down to the left, landing right in front of the open door. The surprised guards turn to look at me, their mouths hanging open but before they could react, I spin out my leg in a kick, catching the front guard right in his stomach. He goes flying back, crashing hard against the other guard as they both slam back against the stone wall, the second guard cracking his head hard and sliding down on the floor unconscious. The first guard shoots out a flame towards me which I dodge to the side, flipping over my hands in the process. I take a leap against the side wall, racing away from the steady stream of fire and throw myself forward, swinging my body in midair and lash out with a round kick, my feet connecting hard with the head of the guard. Without a word, he crashes down on the floor.

I land on my feet, still alert for a sec but neither of the fallen guards make a sound. I fall on my knees next to them, quickly emptying out their pockets, pulling out the key chain from one of their belts as I rush outside and drag in the other guard and lock the unconscious guards behind in the cell. I quietly climb up the stairs, taking two steps at a time, hiding in the shadows, my hands ready to strike out at anyone, the silence almost unnerving.

I have to admit, I am surprised Azula just had four guards standing guard over me, I guess she thinks I am not competent enough to attempt any breakout. I reach up to the entrance and carefully peek out and immediately I find my heart sinking down to my toes.

At least 10 fire nation soldiers were stationed outside, marching up and down the archway that leads up to the door which has the staircase that opens up to the entrance in the Royal house.

Sokka's voice suddenly comes ringing back in my mind:

_ " I guess you know your sister too well" _

As I look back at the soldiers, I find myself thinking that maybe Sokka is right after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews are always appreciated :)


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks to all of you guys reviewing and reading my story. :)

Ok, here is the next update, still continuing from Zuko's POV. This chapter did not turn out to be quite what I expected. (damn you writer's block) Ahem.. ya, so it is not one of my best and I do apologize for that but I tried to put down the next sequence of events as well as I could. (damn you writer's block) and it is shorter than what I expected (damn you writer's block) sigh... I hope you like it though.. please do leave your comments, so that I know whether I am being able to pull off the story properly or not. (damn you writer's block) oh well.. here goes nothing.. (crosses fingers)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I peer over the stone wall, taking in the positions of the patrolling guards: two on the back, five in front, three in the middle. I find myself looking around carefully; the stone passage is not wider than a corridor in any fire navy ship, the walls bare rough stones with torches flickering pale light over the area. There are heavy stone ledges running across the passage on the top, about 10 feet below the high wooden ceiling. Straight ahead I can see the heavy wooden door leading up the stairs to the royal house, a thick iron chain hanging on a huge lock over the wooden barricade sealing it shut. I pull myself in, my back pressed against the stone wall, my steady heart beat echoing up my eardrums. Should I go for it and try to catch them off guard and make a run for it? I shake my head, the uncertainties are too random to comprehend and if I am not able to strike them all out one at a time, my escape attempt will be futile for then they can surround me and take me out. I close my eyes, squeezing my eyes shut, trying to think of a way out when suddenly Azula's cold voice comes flashing back in my mind:

_"And for your sake, pray that waterbender does not cross my path for now I really know how to get back at you."_

My eyes snap open, a sudden fear overcoming my senses. No, I can not let that happen, no matter what. I have got to keep Katara away, I have got to stop her from coming in after me. There is no way she and Sokka can break in here without falling into Azula's clutches and no matter what, I am not going to let Azula lay a finger on her. I ignore the sudden pain searing up my chest as the memory of Katara hugging Aang comes flashing in my mind. I grit my teeth hard, forcing myself to concentrate in the present, trying to convince myself that she means nothing to me apart from being a comrade and the pain tearing up my heart is nothing but my imagination. I take in a deep breath, willing myself to calm down but somehow the pain refuses to go. This is not the time, I fiercely remind myself as a strange anger starts boiling up within me, this is not the time to be angry at myself!

I am pulled out of my thoughts when suddenly, a footstep much nearer than usual echos up my ears. I find myself stiffening as I press myself harder against the wall, waiting for the soldier to walk away, forcing myself to let go of the anger and calm down. I stand quietly, the footsteps coming nearer and nearer still, too close for comfort and just when I am think of receding further back into the shadows, suddenly the guard turns around the corner and comes face to face with me. He freezes at my sight, his eyes nearly popping out. Strangely I find myself smiling at him, a reckless rage over powering me and before he could react, I swiftly jab him with my fore finger on his neck, striking one of his pressure points and he slowly falls on top of me, his eyes rolling back into his head; unconscious, his mouth still hanging open in surprise. I catch him before he could topple over and silently drag him away, tying him up with his own belt. I straighten up, taking his sword with me as I slowly peer over the wall again.

One down, nine to go.

"Hey! Where did Lee go?" I can hear the guard in the end call out loud.

The three guards in the middle looks back at him and one of them nods his head, signaling him to go back and look for the missing guard, before they turn around and starts patrolling the middle once again. The lone guard who called out gets into a fighting stance and slowly inches his way towards the back, right where I am standing with the unconscious Lee hidden behind the wall in the shadows. In my unexplainable rage, I feel like smashing out at him, hitting him hard across the head when he turns around the wall but somehow I control my urge, forcing myself to stay hidden and not give in to my anger. I can hear his footsteps coming closer and just when I think he is going to see us, the footsteps stop. I cautiously peer out the wall and find myself staring at the back of the guard, who seems to be looking to the right hand side corner. Before I can think about what I am doing, I find myself grabbing hold of the guard, my right hand tightly covering his mouth while I twist both his arms back with my left hand and drag him in.

One quick blow on his neck and he slumps unconscious in my arms.

Two down, eight to go.

With both the guards' swords in my hands, I finally decide to make a run for it. Katara's safety depends on me getting out of here and knowing Azula, I am sure she must have set up some sort of trap to get her filthy hands on her as soon as she shows up. I shudder as the maniacal gleam in Azula's eyes comes flashing back in my mind, making me more determined than ever to make a run for it. I close my eyes, take in a deep breath and rush out from the shadows launching myself in the air, flames coming out of my feet, catching two of the soldiers off guard. The force of the flames sends them flying back and they land hard on the ground, the wind knocked out of their lungs. Before the other guards can figure out what is happening, I swirl around with the swords, brilliant flames spiraling out of them, filling up the whole archway with orange yellow fire. I can hear the cries of a few soldiers through the brilliant orange haze of fire as I run towards the door. Two of the soldiers in front turns around and shoots out huge balls of fire on my path and I am forced to take a running leap across the stone wall and swing up the stone ledges on top of the passage. I run across the ledge, flames after flames of fire coming at me from below. I flip through the air, landing on my feet on the other ledge, swiftly turn around and fling five fire daggers from my finger tips at the guards below.

I can see three of the guards lying on the ground, still and unmoving, while the other five swiftly surrounds me from below. I get just a second to regain my balance when all five of them starts shooting flames at me from all over the place. I fling myself in midair, flipping my body over one stream of fire, twisting my legs to dodge the second stream coming from another guard while I slash off three more streams of fire with the swords, finally landing on my feet in the ground, right in the middle of the surrounding guards. Instantly I am on guard, the two swords ready in my outstretched hands as the guards surround me, their hands ready to shoot out flames at a moment's notice.

"Give it up." One of them calls out. " There is no way you can escape us and we are more than ready to fight you and take you down."

I glare at them silently, taking in their positions while my brain whirls furiously, trying to think of a way out. The blood slowly pounds up my head, anger filling up my very being as I stare at them, moments stretching to eternity.

"You might want to think twice before fighting me." I speak up, surprised at how cold my voice sounded in spite of the anger rising up my spine. " I am having a really bad day."

None of them moves and I silently wait for them to make the first move, any move, my swords ready in my hands, the tension so strong I can almost feel it engulfing us. My eyes flick from one side to the other, looking out for any movement from any of them when a sudden movement to my right catches my eye and instinctively I slash my sword to the right, cutting off the flame shot at me in half. I kick out the guard on the right, the sickening crunch of his head colliding against the stone wall reverberating through out the atmosphere as I spin in midair, cutting off the flames shot at me by two of the guards on my left, at the same time slamming my left knee up another guard's jaw, sending him crumpling on the floor. I land on my feet and swoop down low to avoid another flame of fire, kicking out the ankles of another guard and slamming his face hard on the stone floor. I swing my swords out, shooting fire from them towards the last standing pair of guards as they retreat trying to block the flames. At the last minute I drop the swords and before they could get from defensive to an offensive stance, I punch one of them hard across the face and using him as a support, I flip over him, my right hand on his shoulder and swing my right leg out in a kick, catching the other guard hard on his neck.

I land on my feet just as the two of them crumple down on the floor, their helmets knocked side wise by my blows. I stand glaring at them, my breaths coming in deep puffs, willing them to rise up but none of them stirs. Silence. Even the flames flickering up in the torches seem to have gone still. I stand there silently, taking in deep calming breaths, trying to get my heartbeat back to normal. As the anger and adrenaline slowly fades away, a throbbing physical pain engulfs me and I look down to see my arms covered with more than a couple of ugly burns, the sleeves of my shirt burnt off in patches, a tiny trickle of blood seeping down my knuckles where I had punched the soldier unconscious and a searing pain shooting up my ankle which seems to have swelled up a bit.

I wipe the sweat off my brow and could feel some of my hair having singed in the fire but I have seen worse. I look back at the fallen guards, staggered that I could take them all out and still be standing on my feet and I look down at my hands, covered in dirt and blood. It will take some days for all these wounds to heal, I find myself thinking as I swiftly walk over to one of the fallen guards who has a bunch of keys tied to his belt. I don't think Katara will be pleased though, I find myself smiling as I pick the keys and make my way to the door; she is going to have to do a lot of healing if I can get myself out of here in one piece. I stagger a bit as the memory of her words hits me and I have to hold on to the door to keep my balance;

_We are coming back for you, understand? Just hang in there, you hear me?_

Even in my current predicament, even at the current danger that I am in, even when I had to take on ten guards all by myself, even when I have to get out of Azula's clutches, why is it that my thoughts always go back to her? Why is it that I have to force myself to ignore the pain rising up within me whenever I try to convince myself that she means nothing to me? Why is it that it's her safety that I am worried about even more than my own? Why is it that when she looks at me with that look in her eyes, I feel like getting as far away from her as I can while at the same time needing to be near her?

A sudden cold chill runs down my spine, making me feel as if my stomach has dropped down to my toes. Is there a chance that Azula is right after all?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

reviews are always appreciated :)


	24. Chapter 24

Here is the next update, still continuing from Zuko's POV. And this chapter is dedicated to Luiz4200 and ju97ju97 for being such awesome readers :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I look up the door, finally having reached it after climbing up all those stairs. My ankle still hurts a bit and I find myself wincing as I put my feet forward to climb up the last couple of steps till I reach the huge metal door. I stop right in front of it, apprehensive on whether to go ahead or think up of some way to sneak back up. Calculating my options, I decide I have no choice but to walk right up, trap or no trap. I put my swords back in their sheath; Mai was right after all, I found them exactly where she told Ty Lee would keep them. Taking in a deep breath, I press my palm on the fire nation symbol curved out on the metal door and then let out a flame of fire which rushes in through the symbol, making the sides of the metal door glow deep orange and finally with a low dragging sound, the door slides to the left. I stand alert for a moment, my eyes taking in some time to adjust to the dim glow of the lamps after the bright fire torches hanging in the wall of the dungeon and stairs. As my eyes adjust to the semi darkness, I find myself at the threshold of the cellar, the walls and floor still smelling damp in spite of being bone dry.

I hesitate a bit but what choice do I have? Just as I am about to step into the cellar, an uneasy feeling creeps up within me, as if someone is there waiting for me in the darkness. I squint my eyes, slowly scanning the whole area but though my site reveals nothing, my sense of hearing is screaming for me to look out. I can sense the presence of another human body close by and the tiny, nearly inaudible swish of a cloak to my right confirms my suspicion. I can find my body tense up but I take in a fighting stance, ignoring the blunt pain shooting up my arms and swollen ankle as I silently move over to the side of the door and try to listen to any more sounds. Apart from the damp smell of the cellar, mixed in with the smell of the salty sea breeze blowing in from below the creak of the door above, nothing gives any indication of anyone else's presence. I close my eyes, slowly letting out the breath I was unaware of holding. If there is one thing that I have learnt tonight, it's to trust my gut instincts and right now they tell me that someone is definitely there in the cellar. My ears pick out another almost inaudible sound of someone letting out a small sigh and I suddenly swirl around to my right, my hands ready to strike who ever it is that is hiding there in the darkness. And I come face to face with Mai.

My right hand freezes inches away from her face as she looks at me indifferently, her gray eyes sparkling bright even in the darkness. I admit, finding myself inches away from punching my ex girl friend was not something which I was expecting but I find myself lowering my hand under the indignant glare that she is giving me right now.

"I could have hit you." I speak up.

She looks back at me, without any change of expression. "Don't flatter yourself Zuko."

I blink my eyes, shakily running my hand through my hair. I didn't realize till now how tensed I have been, on the constant look out for any danger, the contant look out for Azula, the constant fear for Katara's safety. I look back at Mai, guilt taking the place of fear as she keeps on looking at me nonchalantly.

"You shouldn't be here." I say to her, my eyes scanning the rest of the room.

"Don't worry. Ty Lee is keeping watch outside." Mai replies back.

I look at her silently as she walks out of the shadows and stands right in front of me, her gray eyes piercing mine as if she is looking into my very soul. She doesn't say a word and for the first time in her presence I am rendered speechless.

What do you say to a person whom you have hurt so much? Whom you are supposed to love but when she asks for your confirmation, you are unable to say it back? I gaze at her, her pretty face, devoid of any emotions but her eyes, so full of questions, so full of emotions and so full of hurt. How many times I have looked at her like this but this is the first time I am seeing her, the feelings behind the façade of indifference. A sharp pain tears through my heart, looking at her like this, no words spoken but so much said with a glance. I can't do this to her, why am I doing this to her?

"I am alright Zuko." She speaks up softly, "like I said I don't need your pity."

"I never pitied you Mai!" I speak up, frustration lacing my words. "How can you even think so?"

"If you didn't pity me, why are you feeling guilty?"

I look back at her, the words dying in my mouth.

"You think I would prefer to have you in my life when all along I know that you can never be truly mine? When all I would have is you but not your love, only your pity and your guilt? Do you really think I would want you to stay with me, guilt and not love being the necessity binding you to me for ever?" She continues looking at me steadily, her voice barely above a whisper but the words she spoke out now seems to be clanging inside my head like a drum roll.

" Don't under estimate me Zuko. I know I loved you and in a way I still do. You ripped my heart out with that letter of yours but I have survived."

"Mai.. I am sorry." My voice sounds weird to my own ears, as if I have forgotten how to use it for so long that I don't even remember how it sounded like.

She doesn't say a word, her eyes reflecting the pain that her casual voice was masking so effectively. I reach out for her, almost afraid for a moment that she is going to swat my hand off her shoulder but she does not. I owe her the truth, I owe her my respect and I have to face the facts, no matter how bitter they might be.

"I never planned it." I hate to hear the tone of pleading in my voice. "Believe me, I never intended for this to happen."

"I do love you, I always have but somehow something has changed." I continue, my voice automatically dropping to a whisper as I gaze back in her eyes. "I don't know what has happened, I wish I did. I don't even know if it is all just a figment of my imagination or if there is any truth attached to it anywhere. All I know is that I can't do this to you."

I take in a deep breath and continue, the pain in her eyes making my heart rip to shreds but I owe her the truth. "What we have means a lot to me Mai but I don't know..."

Her eyes glisten in the dark but no change of expression at all in her face, I hate myself for making her feel this pain and for a second I am almost tempted to deny everything I said and beg her to take me back in her life but then the truth hits me and I back off. Mai is too honorable and deserves much more than just pity love and I can't be the one who destroys her dignity. Staying with her will be a lie not only to her but also to myself as well. What has changed really? Why am I doing this to us?

Katara's tearful face suddenly flashes to my mind and I stagger back, the slow realization that started building up below in the dungeons hitting me back like a punch to my face. All the confusing emotions, all the words, all the things said and left unsaid, all the fleeting glances exchanged, all the worries, all the thoughts, all the actions finally making sense to me.

"No.." I let go of Mai, feelings I had been trying to ignore for so long finally taking hold of me. A gut wrenching fear renders me immobile, my brain going blank for a second, my heart beating so fast, I am afraid it will burst. Mai doesn't make a move, calmly looking back at my face as I try to bring in a sense of reality to my surroundings. Katara... I shake my head, trying to wake up from what I hope is a dream but the semi darkness of the room and Mai's eyes hold me prisoners, the strange feelings binding me immobile. I know I have developed a soft corner for her but…

"It's over Zuko. We are done." Mai's voice seems to come in from far off, almost like a distant echo of one of the trains of Ba Sing Se but I grab on to her voice, willing it to bring me back to reality.

"So… it's over huh?"

My head snaps up towards the top deck of the cellar at the cold voice, a chill that had nothing to do with my realization seeping in through my spine. Azula looks down at us, a cold sneer evident in her face even in the semi darkness of the cellar room, her hand holding up someone unconscious by the collar. A flash of pale pink and I suddenly realize it moments before she throws the body down the stairs that it is Ty Lee she has bound and gagged. It's as if her body is falling in slow motion but before I could make a move, Mai races across the room, jumping over an old desk and grabs Ty Lee's unconscious body just before she hits the floor.

Mai glares up at Azula, holding Ty lee's limp body in her arms. "Oh well.." Azula continues. "I always knew it was going to be short lived."

She shakes her head sadly, her face hardening for a second as she looks over at Mai and Ty Lee. For a fleeting moment, it feels as if I am looking up at a 7 year old girl who just had her favorite toy broken by her best friend and a fleeting feeling almost akin to pity shoots up within me.

"Traitors everywhere." She spats, "Brother, uncle and now you both."

"Why are you surprised Azula?" Mai's indifferent voice floats up towards me, "After what you did to me, how did you expect me to stand up for you any more?"

"Shut up!" her voice is barely above a whisper but it sounded like a whiplash. Mai gently puts Ty Lee's unconscious body on the floor and gets up, the sound of the shurikens snipping open beneath her long hollowed sleeves echoing through the damp smelling cellar. I take a step forward but Mai speaks up, her cold voice freezing me to the spot

"Stay out of this Zuko. This is my fight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

reviews are always appreciated :)


	25. Chapter 25

The flash of blue fire lights up the entire cellar and in between the brilliance of the fire strikes, I can see Mai moving along, dodging every attack while trying to pin Azula down with her knives. She is moving so fast, it almost seems impossible to follow her movement or maybe my body is no longer able to cope with this tremendous strain for the room seems to swim around me for a moment. I look up just in time to see one of Mai's shuriken slice through Azula's fire blast, turning bright red in the intense heat, cutting off the flame in two and lodging itself with a resounding thud on the wooden door behind, inches away from Azula's right ear. Azula's usually smirking face registers a look of shock as a strand of her hair falls off her shoulder, being cleanly cut through with the shuriken. A howl of rage like a wounded animal escapes her mouth and she lashes out with a powerful kick, a ball of bright blue fire racing down towards Mai, which she dodges with difficulty by sidestepping to the right at the last second and counter attacks almost immediately by flinging off a couple of knives towards Azula.

"Traitor!" She bellows, punching out flame after flame of fire, easily dodging every single knife that Mai throws at her. I dash over to where Ty Lee lay unconscious, ducking and diving through Azula's fire, rolling off to land right in front of her unconscious form. I scoop her up in my arms and run towards the door though which I just came through, the door that lead to the dungeons. She should be safe from all the fire and knives flying around here, I reason as I lay her down gently behind the door, a particularly ferocious blast of fire rocking the hinges off a wooden trunk to my right. I scramble up to my feet, quickly looking over to see Mai duck behind a pillar as a roaring blue flame shoots out; there is no way she can even make a scratch on Azula's attack, in spite of her battle skills and no matter what she said, I just can't stand back and watch her get killed by my sister. I dash out from behind the door, just as a razor sharp fire blast slashes through Mai's right sleeve, the skin of her bare arm burning off in the intense heat.

"Mai!" I find myself screaming, my feet automatically dashing over to where she is, my heart hammering in my chest.

"Stay back!" she hisses back, painfully clutching her injured arm, a few drops of blood seeping through her fingers and falling over on the wooden floor. I ignore her, scrambling over the fallen desks and age old trunks as she falls to her knees, breathing heavily. "I said stay back!" she screams, her voice echoing over Azula's howls of laughter.

"Ooh! Poor Zuzu is worried!" Azula's taunting voice rings in my head, a searing anger making the blood boil in my veins but before I could even react, a knife slices through the air, passing by my head by milimeters and strikes through the sleeve of Azula's right arm, cutting through the fabric and pinning it to the wall behind her. I turn around to see Mai up on her feet, her injured arm limp on her side while the blades of her knives glints off in her left hand

"You should be the one to worry Azula." She replies listlessly, "Do not let your guard down so easily."

"You have guts, I give you that." Azula sneers. " But just being able to pin my arm doesn't mean you have the upper hand." She pulls the knife off her sleeve and throws it to the side. "Let me see you dodge this!" She reacts so fast, my brain doesn't even register what is happening. A grunt of pain and Mai's anguished cry of "No!" makes me turn back to see Ty Lee, crumbling over the floor, a fire dagger protruding out of her shoulder, burning a hole through the fabric of her cloth.

"Ty Lee!" Mai clutches her tightly, "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Ty Lee grunts, clenching her teeth in pain, "don't worry."

"Hmm. You recovered faster than I expected." Azula drawled, slowly moving her arms in a eerily familiar circle, " Doesn't matter anyway." She continues, a sparkle of electricity cackling through her every move, "I will just finish you both off in a single move."

I get just a second to see Mai's eyes widen in horror before Azula turns around in a flash and shoots out a brilliant bolt of lightning towards her fallen comrades. My body reacts on it's own, my right hand stretching over to capture the tip of the lightning with my index finger, the familiar jolt of terrifying energy and power ripping through my arm, my chi flowing instinctively from the tip of my arm to the bottom of my stomach and out the other arm, creating a path for the energy to follow as the lightning travels through my body in an instant and flashes out with a terrifying roar from the tip of my left index finger, blasting off a hole on top of the ceiling, debris raining down all around.

I fall on my knees, exhausted but without any noticeable damage as dust and smoke bellows up, covering the whole area. I look over to my right to see Mai and Ty lee looking at me wide eyed and I breathe a sigh of relief to see them both unharmed. The redirecting took a bigger toll on me than I had expected, I guess my body is finally reaching it's breaking point, the point where it can take no more.

"Get out of here." I speak out to Mai, my voice coming out as a wheeze, the dust filling up my nostrils, "Go!" Ty Lee nods her head, her eyes clouding over with concern as she grasps Mai's arm and tries to drag her along. Mai does not move, it's as if she is in some kind of stupor. "GO!" I shout out, her head snaps back as if she just realized where she is at and she grimly nods her head, getting up on her feet. And then, without even any warning, through the smoke and dust, about a dozen pair of legs jumps in all around us. My brain doesn't even get to register what is happening before I am being pinned down painfully to the floor, my arms hooked behind my back, my head forced down on the floor.

"Tsk tsk" Azula's voice washes over me and I can see her foot walking over to where I lay pinned on the ground. From the corner of my eye, a flash of green catches my eye and the realization seeps into me: Dai Li. Of course, who else could it be? I guess I was expecting them to show up again ever since I came out from the dungeons; I let my guard down for just a minute when they strike. I grit my teeth in anger; this is getting messier by the minute and I have dragged Mai and Ty Lee down with me too.

"You are pretty stubborn aren't you Zuzu?" Azula sneers, crouching down in front of me and pulling my head up by my hair, forcing me to look up at her smirking face. "And still an emotional fool. I guess it runs among the filth in the family."

"What do you mean?" I spat out, trying to struggle my hands free but they hold on tight.

She smiles venomously before getting up and kicking me hard across the face, making my mind go blank for a second with the force of her kick. I spat out blood from my mouth as she motions for the Dai Li agents pinning me down to pull me up on my feet.

Why does this feel so familiar?

I stagger on the spot, dizziness threatening to overwhelm me, making me wonder how much more my body can handle before giving up. I try to look up at Azula standing in front, her back towards me, her shoulders hunched for a second before she whirls around, her eyes full of hatred. She glares at Mai and Ty Lee, her face taking on a strange expression, an expression full of an emotion unknown, an emotion unreadable.

"Take those two out of my sight and make sure I never see them again!" she hisses furiously, her eyes nearly popping out. The fire nation guards holding Mai and Ty Lee give a quick bow and drag them away, down the staircase, towards the very dungeon that I escaped from just a few minutes ago. Mai turns to look back at me and I could do nothing except look back at her, hoping against hope that she would understand how sorry I am for getting her involved in this mess, how sorry I am for not being able to protect her. And then she does something which I had never expected. She suddenly gives me a small smile before turning back and allowing the guards to take her down the stairs. It was so brief and so sudden that for a moment I find myself wondering whether I had imagined it all in my mind but then the realization sets in and relief such as I have not felt for a very long time crashes down on me, almost making me feel light headed for a moment. She understands after all.

"Pathetic!" Azula's growl brings me back to the present and the gravity of the situation finally sinks in: I managed to break out of prison only to get captured again. And to think I was able to make it only through three flights of stairs.

"You know," she sneers, looking over at me with contempt, "Lu ten did the same thing. No wonder the fool died. He deserved it for being such an emotional fool, the same way that you are."

The very blood seems to freeze in my veins, making me go numb.

"What?" I could only choke out the word.

Azula chuckles softly, "You never knew why he died did you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I shout back, anger making the blood pound in my head "he died as a warrior! He died for his country! How dare you mock him!"

"As expected," she sighs, "you do know nothing about anything do you Zuzu?" A sudden fear engulfs me, what is she talking about? "He died because of your dear Uncle Iroh."

It's as if the ground beneath my feet has disappeared, it feels as if I am rapidly falling down a dark well, the wind whistling through my hair so fast, it's making the whole world around me blur. I stumble in shock, my heart wrenching painfully, the very air seeming impossible to breath. Though a daze, I can hear Azula's voice pierce through, cutting through my ears, as if it is some unstoppable force, engulfing my very soul.

" Uncle was cornered by the enemy and would have most certainly been killed but Lu Ten took the blow meant for Uncle. It was a straight shot to the heart, a sharp chunk of rock ripping it apart. If he was smart enough, he should have stood his ground and waited to strike back, instead of jumping in front of his father to take in that lethal blow."

The words are there but somehow I don't understand anything, they don't seem to be words anymore, just some mere random sounds being forced down my being as facts.

"Why do you think Uncle gave up the crown?" Azula's smirking voice seems to cut through the haze, making me blink my eyes in order to make the room stop spinning and to stop this dark heavy liquid from seeping in through my eye brows. Her words make no sense and I find myself wondering what this red liquid is, which is seeping down my face and dropping onto the floor.

"He was guilty. He felt responsible for Lu Ten's death and in his grief, gave up everything."

Why is my head pounding so much?

"Fools! Every single one of you! I told you emotion has no role to play in life!"

And then a sudden blast blows the wooden door off the hinges, dust filling up the room and through the haze I look up to see…

"Toph! You didn't have to blast the door off the hinges!"

"What does it matter twinkle toes? If I had not done it, Sugar Queen here would have done it anyway."

"Katara! Calm down!"

"Let go of me Sokka!!"

And then everything went black.


	26. Chapter 26

Ok people, here is the next update. I tried to update it as soon as possible, to make up for the lack of fast updates for the last couple of chapters. I apologize for the delay once again and I hope this update makes it up to you. Please do leave your comments to let me know how the story is progressing so far. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I'm sorry, I just nag you because, well, ever since I lost my son..._

Anguish... Is this what I am feeling...?

_I think of you as my own son._

Warm.. it feel so warm...

_of all the foolish things you have done in your 16 years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish. _

"Zuko!!"

_ I'm begging you Prince Zuko! It's time for you to look inward, and begin asking yourself the big questions. Who are you‌ And what do you want‌ ?! _

"Zuko Wake up!!"

_You are not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good!  
_

I betrayed Uncle...

My eyes snap open and I sit bolt upright, the sudden noise of the ongoing fight assaulting my ears, making my already aching head throb some more. I painfully rub my temples, trying to make sense of what is going on around me. Still dizzy, I seem to be able to only see through a haze of orange when suddenly a pair of hands shake me roughly.

"Get off.." I moan, trying to stop the world spinning around me.

"This is no time to faint like an old lady!" Sokka's voice pierces through the haze, as he grabs my shoulders and tries to pull me up on my feet. A sudden blast and the whole floor splits apart in two, earth boulders protruding out everywhere and I turn around just in time to hear Toph shout back "Hey! That was my line!"

My arms and legs feel heavy, my head pounding as if someone had blared a tsungi horn in my ears. I tither up on my feet, Sokka supporting me up by the arms, cutting off a couple of earthen gloves with his sword as he drags me around to a corner which still seems to be unharmed by the ongoing rampage.

"Snap out of it already!" He shouts at me but somehow his words don't seem to make any sense. It feels as if everything around me is happening in slow motion; Toph jumping up in front of us and putting up a wall of earth to stop the fire from harming Sokka and me; Sokka shooting out his boomerang at some Di Lee agent, knocking him unconscious.. what is going on?

"Why did you guys come?" I manage to wheeze out, unsteadily getting up on my feet, shaking my head to get rid of the cobwebs. I rise my hand to my forehead to wipe out the blood that I remember but I run my hand to find my wound healed. I stare at my hand, confused at not finding any burns or bruises and then it all comes back to me in a snap.

"Katara!" I grab hold of Sokka, roughly pulling him to face me. "Where is she?"

"Calm down!" Sokka removes my hands off his robes "Jeez! What's with you both?"

"Where is she?" I ask, panic rising up my throat, almost making me sick.

"She's with Aang, trying to keep Azula from killing us all." Toph shouts back, as she sends a wave of earth rippling though the once wooden floor, effortlessly pinning a couple of firebenders beneath it. "You don't think we would let you have all the fun alone did you?"

"Stay put." Sokka shouts back, fighting back to back with Toph, fending off one earthen glove after another with his sword, " you are in no condition to fight. Katara could only heal a few of your wounds before Azula started going ballistic on us."

This cannot be happening! I scramble up my feet, the moment of dizziness disappearing in an instant, being replaced by a gut wrenching feeling of fear and panic. I look up just in time to see a blast of fire heading towards Sokka and without even being aware of it, I find myself rushing forward, tackling both Sokka and Toph to the ground as the flame passes by harmlessly over the top of our heads.  
Even as we fall, Toph moves her hand and in an instant the earth around the soldier rises up and encloses him tightly, rendering him immobile.

"Which way did she go?" I couldn't prevent the hint of urgency from creeping into my voice, blocking off another flame to my right without even looking at it just as Sokka scrambles up on his feet.

"I would worry more about Azula right now." Toph smirks as I find myself standing back to back with Sokka and her, the remaining few Di Lee and Firebenders surrounding us, "Katara is in a murderous mood." The fire bender in front of me lashes out with a powerful kick, yellow flames flaring out from his feet. I sidestep him in midway, trapping his airborne foot within my elbows, snuffing out the flames and before he could react, I release my grasp on his feet suddenly, making him spin around and land a flaming bow with my fist to his head, knocking him down.

"Yeah" Sokka continues " And watch out Zuko, she is out for your blood too." I turn around to see him kick another firebender unconscious just as Toph shouts out "She went up the staris following Azula. I guess they would be somewhere upstairs."

I rush out without even looking back, my feet taking two steps at a time, my heart pounding so painfully, it's making breathing difficult. No, I can't let this happen, I find myself praying fervently, as the sound of the battle upstairs reaches my ears. Azula has done enough damage already, she has destroyed everything that I had, she hurt Mai, ridiculed Uncle and even dared to laugh at Lu Ten's death. Not anymore, I won't let her take Katara away from me. Even as the thought strikes, a pain wells up within, reminding me the Katara is not exactly mine to begin with but as usual I ignore it. This is not the time again, I forcefully remind myself, taking the last couple of steps and throwing the door open to the huge room upstairs just in time to see Azula throw a bolt of lightning at Aang which he evades by airbending himself away at the last second. Even from this distance I can see Azula's smirk, her eyes lighting up with a deranged look of delight as she moves her hands towards Aang again, effortlessly vaporizing a water whip thrown towards her by Katara.

Somehow all this seems so familiar, it's almost as if I am being transported back in time, beneath the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se and almost as if he were present right beside me, I can hear Uncle's voice, once again speaking out to me:

_It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good! _

I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. Yes, Uncle..

With a new resolve, I open my eyes and for a second, panic and fear takes a backseat. I raise my hands up in a fighting stance and building up all the energy in my body through my breath, I let out a fiery huge flame of bright orange spiralling down the huge room, striking the floor just in between Azula, Aang and Katara. Three pairs of eyes turn around to look at me: gold, grey and blue and I find my eyes drawn to those pair of blue eyes again, the pair of eyes which suddenly means so much to me than I could have ever imagined, so much that it almost hurts. She looks at me, so many emotions flickering though her face but somehow, strangely, I can understand all that she is feeling. I look back, trying to tell her I am with her this time and no matter what, I am never ever going to betray her trust in me, never again.

"Look who is here." Azula's voice makes me turn my attention to her, her smirking face still shining with malice. " Seems like a reunion doesn't it? I don't suppose I can count on you this time Zuzu."

"You can count on me this time to do what is right." I reply back, my whole body tense and alert, looking out for any sudden moves on her part.

"How noble." Azula replies back, putting her hands on her waist as she glares back at me. "Once a traitor, always a traitor."

I don't say anything, the tension in the air almost suffocating me but I stand my ground. "Give it up Azula." I reply back calmly. "You know you can't take three of us down at once."

"If I can't take you down, you can't take me down either." She snaps back, the mad glint back in her eyes. I can feel Aang and Katara stiffen next to me just as a loud clap of thunder echoes outside, heralding in the rain that had been threatening to spill out ever since they brought me here.

With a cry, Azula launches herself in the air, shooting out blue flames in rapid succession towards us. Aang jumps in front of us, whirling his staff around, creating a shield of rotating air which disperses the flames all around. Landing on her feet, almost with lightning fast reflexes, she send a wave of blue fire cascading down towards us, so intense that it almost feels alive. I Jump up in the air and bring my foot down, sending out a flame of yellow fire which cuts down through Azula's attack just as Katara dashes out to the left and sends down a barrage of ice daggers towards her.

The fire has barely receded when I hear Aang cry out from somewhere to my right. "She's escaping!!" Through the blue and yellow haze, I can just see a flash of her armor, her feet disappearing around the corner which leads to the inner door, towards the huge metal room where the fire lords before my father's time used to hold war meeting even while taking time off from the palace during the summer.

"No she won't" Katara screams.

"No! Wait!" I cry out but it's too late: Katara was already halfway down the room, her blue robes flashing around as she disappears around the corner too, giving chase. Panic fills up my lungs as I dash after her, Aang bringing up the rear. I can hear Katara's hurried footsteps in front, echoing out throughout the room. "This does not feel right." I pant, willing my feet to run faster.

"You feel like it's a trap too?" Aang speaks up, his eyes set straight ahead, his hands gripping his staff tightly. I nod my head, my heart filling up with dread. Aang takes a look at me and some of my fear must have reflected off my face for the next second he nods at me and suddenly, with a burst of air, he conjures an air scooter and blasts off in hot pursuit.

Adrenaline and fear makes me move forward, my feet pounding the ground as I try to keep the feeling of falling into a trap at bay. We should not be doing this, I shake my head, instead of giving chase we should try to get out of here before the rest of the soldiers show up. I am sure Azula must have had more than just a handful of guards and Dai Lee stationed around for no matter what, father would make sure she has all the soldiers that she requests and knowing Azula, it must be a whole platoon.

I run into the huge room, Azula and Katara already engaged in a fierce fight, fire and water clashing all around, smoke lingering in the air. Aang sends a gust of powerful wind at Azula, forcing her to jump back away from Katara. She glares at me as I join them in the center of the room. In spite of us surrounding her, why does it still feel as if we are on the losing side of the battle.

Suddenly she stands up straight and smiles, that smile sending a jolt of fear down my spine. I knew it.

She snaps her fingers and immediately the whole room is surrounded by fire nation soldiers. "You didn't think I won't have soldiers stationed around did you?" she smirks, her eyes glittering, the distant echo of thunder resounding throughout the place " In case you forgot, I am the Princess of the Fire Nation and while I am here to plan out for the comet, I have got a platoon of soldiers deployed to me and I can mobilize them whenever I need."

Almost subconsciously, the three of us step in towards the center, standing back to back as the soldiers slowly surround us.

"This is not good." Aang whispers to my right.

"You shouldn't have come." I reply back, fisting my hands tightly, so alert that my senses seem to be on overdrive.

"You are the one to talk." Katara snaps to my left, surprising me with the anger in her voice.

"This is no time to argue guys." Aang whispers back, getting into a fighting stance, "I say we try to get out of here, instead of trying to take Azula down."

"No!" Katara hisses back, " I am not running away this time. She has to pay for what she did to me."

I can feel her stiffen next to me, her rage so great that it almost feels as if it's radiating out of her body. I take in a deep breath; this was not what I had bargained for when I set out this night. Things have gone so out of hand that it's close to the point of being ridiculous.

"Listen to me Katara." I speak slowly, "this is not the time or the place. We are not ready to face her off yet.."

"Yes I am!" she snaps back, gripping her hands so tightly I can almost hear her knuckles crack.

"Zuko is right" Aang replies " We were not prepared for this. It's wiser to back down and live to fight another day than to rush in and lose everything."

I can almost feel the internal struggle that seems to be going on inside her, her confusion and pain almost making me want to reach out to her but then I remind myself yet again that she is the Avatar's girl.

"Here they come." Aang speaks up just as the soldiers rush forward, flames blazing away in their hands and not for the first time I find myself wondering why I brought this mess upon the rest of the gang. I sigh, as I get ready in a fighting stance, resigning myself to the fact that tonight seems to be the night where everything goes wrong for me. A soldier throws a flame of fire towards me, rushing in to strike me off guard but I see his every move, my body almost reacting without even realizing it. As I find myself blocking yet another blow, I can't help but wonder at Aang's words; how will we be able to get out of here and live to fight another day?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews are always appreciated :)


	27. Chapter 27

Ok people, here is the next update. I apologize for the delay once again and I am afraid this chapter is going to be rather short. I won't make any excuses what so ever, so I am guilty as charged :( I will try to make up for it in the next chapter. Till then I look forward to all the comments and reviews. :D

And yes, just as a general information: the story is soon going to be over. At max, there will be about 3 or 4 chapters more remaining after this. :(

So without any further ado, here is the next update. And this time it's from Katara's POV:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This can't be happening. Every time I am near to getting my hands on Azula, something or the other always comes in the way. I know I am at a serious disadvantage here; I just have the limited amount of water with me and this metal room is already so hot with all the fire bursts, there is hardly any moisture left in the dry air to pull out. Even though I know I will not be able to make a scratch on Azula without my bending, still anger seems to make me dash towards her, the burning hatred smoldering my very soul. I move my arms around almost subconsciously, making the water from my pouch form a rotating circle around me, warding off all the fire directed towards me even as my feet move on towards where Aang and Azula are engaged in a furious fight, the violent bursts of wind rippling through out the room. With every fire blast that my water blocks, it evaporates some more, making me seriously handicapped. Maybe Aang and Zuko are right after all, I don't think we have the option of staying back and fighting anymore considering the serious lack of water around here. Through the brilliant flames of red and orange, I can see Azula's smirking face far off, as she evades one blow after the other and still counter attacks so fiercely that Aang is having to get more and more defensive with every move.

I let out a howl of frustration, as yet another soldier blocks my way. Anger makes me see red all around, all I want right now is to get back at Azula for all that she did to me, for all that she did to Aang and for all that she did to Zuko.. Almost involuntarily a gasp of pain escapes my mouth as the memory of Zuko's battered and limp body falling on the ground comes crashing back into my mind. How dare she! Wasn't nearly killing off Aang worse enough that now she had to do the same to Zuko? What sort of a monster are we dealing with, who even uses her own friends and her own brother to get what she wants?

I find myself ducking down to dodge the fire blast from the soldier and moving my arms, I quickly freeze his hands together. Within the blink of an eye, the ice just melts off his hands and I find myself gritting my teeth, knowing that the laughable amount of water that I have with me right now will not be enough to form any sort of defensive barrier. The next instant, the soldier lets out a huge flame of fire towards me and even as I whip my hands to make the water rise up in front of me, I know it's futile. I watch in horror as the water just vanishes into thin air at the fierce contact of the fire and the huge orange flame comes rushing towards me, the searing heat almost making the air around me smolder.

"Katara!" Aang's shout of anguish from far away rings throughout the room and even as I find myself moving instinctively to dodge the attack, I know it's too late. The flame seems to be horribly mesmerizing and though all this is happening so fast, it's as if time has somehow stopped still for me; I just cannot seem to tear my eyes away from the flame. Is this how it feels to be helpless? Is this how my mother felt the day the fire nation raided our village?

And then suddenly, something collides with me from the side, snapping my thoughts back to the present and knocking the wind out of me as we go tumbling over the floor, rolling on to a stop about a couple of feet away from where I was standing just a second before. I gasp in shock, breathing in the warm air around to clear my head from the thoughts that had seemed to root me to the spot. I don't have to look up to know who it is that tackled me away from harm's way, his warm hands around me is proof enough as to his identity and sure enough, the brilliant flame of fire rushing out from his right hand towards the soldier even as he shields me with his body tells me that it indeed is Zuko.

"Are you all right?" He asks anxiously, his breath fanning my hair from behind. His sudden close proximity almost makes my heart stop for a second and I just nod my head, not trusting myself to speak. He gets off me and offers me a hand, which I take to pull myself on my feet. Three soldiers surround us even as we stand and the feeling of helplessness engulfs me once again; Zuko whirls around and creates a circle of fire around us as a barrier.

"You don't have to protect me." I snap at him suddenly, anger bringing on the recklessness. He looks back at me, his eyes full of concern, almost making me scream out in frustration; why does he always have to play the hero? "I am not like your girlfriend! I can take care of myself, bending or no bending!"

"I am not protecting you." He replies back, blocking off another fire blast and kicking out a flame of fire towards the soldiers trying to catch me off guard from behind. "I am defending ourselves." I gape at him, unable to say anything else and for a moment I almost feel ashamed of my sudden outburst but no way am I going to admit it to him. I turn my back on him, looking around for Aang in the room; most of the soldiers seem to have been brought down by both Aang and Zuko but a couple of them are still holding Zuko and me off from going head on against Azula: Aang doesn't have anyone to back him up on his fight against her.

"Let's get Aang and get out of here." Zuko speaks up from behind and I turn around just in time to see him blasting another soldier off his feet. "The soldiers just seem to keep on coming, we need to go now before we are completely outnumbered." I hate to admit it but he does have a point; there is no way we can win this fight and retreat seems to be the best option at the present scenario; I just hope Toph and Sokka are able to hold back the Dai Lee downstaris long enough for all of us to make a run for it. I reluctantly find myself nodding my head as I turn back to look at Azula again; I am forced to let her go this time but next time I promise you Aang, I will get back at her for what she did to you and I am going to make her beg on her kness for mercy for what she did to Zuko.

"Fine." I reply back, "Let's get Aang then." Without even looking back, I rush towards Aang and Azula, water whipping a few of the soldiers out of the way as Zuko finishes them off with his fire blasts and we cut our way through the enemy line, making our way towards Aang. He seems to be facing a tough time, I can tell even from this distance since in this room he is limited only to using his air bending for lack of water and earth. Moreover his fire bending right now is not good enough to face off against Azula and Toph has still got to teach him metal bending. "Hurry!" I find myself screaming as Azula starts blasting flame after flame of blue fire on him, cornering him effectively with Aang having to use all his agility in order to evade them.

"She set out the trap effectively I would say." Zuko speaks up, as he rushes to catch up with me; " She knew this metal room would cut off our bending abilities to more than half." I find myself cringing inside, guilt washing up my very soul: if only I was not so hasty, if only I had not given chase and fallen into her trap, if only I had not lead Aang and Zuko in here...

Suddenly Zuko grabs me by my arm and forcefully makes me turn around to face him, his grip on my arm so tight that it almost makes me gasp in pain. " Listen to me.." he speaks up fiercely. " Stop blaming yourself. This is not your fault. After all, this is Azula we are talking about." I look up his face, his eyes never wavering off my own as he uses his left hand to block off the fire blasts being aimed at us by the soldiers; I slowly nod my head and he lets go of my arm just before turning back and firing off at the soldiers. Does he really mean it...?

"Let's go!" He shouts and I dash forward, almost about a couple of feet away from Aang now. I can see Aang lying on his knees, his body showing the effects of the fight and then fear like I have not felt for a long time suddenly cripples me for I can see Azula moving her arms in that almost all too familiar gesture. No.. electricity sparkles through her movement.. not again! Aang was on his feet, alert and ready..

"You don't think you can get me with the same trick twice can you?" Aang's voice floats down towards me.

"Who said anything about it being the same trick?" Azula sneers, her face shining brilliant white under the effect of the electric surge powering through her movement. I can see Aang tense for just a second before Azula turns around and aims her hand towards.. me? My whole body goes numb, my mind screaming at me to run, to get out of the way but somehow my feet are rooted to the spot and even as she aims her hand towards me, something just doesn't seem to be right here.

"Katara!" Aang shouts, taking a step towards me. And just then it struck me. "Aang! No!!"

"Got you." Azula replies softly and with movement so fast, she turns around in a flash, moving her hand away from me and I get just a second to see Aang's eyes widen in realization before she shoots out a bolt of lightning at him.

"No!!" The scream that escapes my mouth is so loud, it almost seems to rip off my throat. I fall down on my knees, tears blinding my vision, my whole body shuddering in shock, my mind seeming to go numb in pain and terror. A strange sensation seems to run through my very limbs, fear making me cold all over, a gut wrenching feeling of pain and regret washing over me. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening.

The lightening blast seems to have ripped off the wall, for debris are raining down all over the spot where just a few seconds ago Aang was standing with Azula. The smoke and dust puffing out through the air; time seems to have stopped still once again; I cannot even hear the soldiers fighting around anymore. Slowly the dust settles down but the tears don't stop.

"Aang..." my heart wrenches in pain, the cold numbness still engulfing me as I slowly look up, horrified at what I might see.

Somehow I feel so empty, it's as if all the feelings and emotions have been ripped away from my heart. Through the haze I can see Azula's tall figure standing there, with her arms outstretched. Sobs wreck my body, tears falling freely as I look around to see Aang's fallen body but wait.. my heart skips a beat. Is that Aang standing there?

I look up in shock, it does seem that Aang is actually standing at the same spot. Confusion washes over me as I look back at Azula. Something is not right again. And why is Azula's hand pointed towards the ceiling? I look up to see the ceiling above ripped apart by the lightening and through the dust, the full moon shines through into the room. Wasn't it raining a few minutes ago?

And then, sudden realization hits me like a punch to my face and I look down in shock at my hands. This numbness, this strange and cold numbness, this feeling of emotionlessness.. suddenly everything makes sense to me and from somewhere in the past, her voice floats down on me.

_"Congratulations, Katara. You're a bloodbender. "_

__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews are always appreciated :)


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks everyone so much for the reviews and comments. This chapter is something which I had been dreading to write for a long time. Since I already mentioned in my last update that the story is coming to an end, I had to somehow face this chapter. I am not that good at writing aangst but in this case, it had to be done. I am really nervous about this though, I believe this is the hardest chapter I have ever had to write and I am really really scared as to how it came out to be. So just a warning to everyone, I believe this is not my usual style but I hope it is not that bad either *crosses fingers*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have felt a lot of emotions in my life before but this is something entirely new. This strange sense of control, this cold tinging in my fingertips, the wild pounding of my heart and the fearful pain felt just a moment ago, combined with the absolute detest for oneself makes for a very potent combination. I can only stare at my hands, my eyes widening with horror at the realization, my very body being repulsed but somehow I can't let go.. this power..

All around me I can feel the flames of fire from the ongoing battle but it's as if someone has suddenly plunged me underwater; the absolute pressing silence all around me in spite of the noise, the cold seeping into my bones in spite of the heat and this feeling of having invisible strings attached to my fingers... feels good...

I slowly look up to see Azula's horrified face, her eyes widening with shock and maybe a tinge of fear and the very sight of her terrified face is enough to infuse me with a sudden feeling of vengeful satisfaction and in spite of myself I find my lips forming into a smile. I flick my hand and with a scream, Azula's right hand twists itself behind her back, her legs wobbling to support her ragged self. I move my other hand slightly and she falls down to the ground on her knees, her horrified gasp of fear sounding like a sweet lullaby to me.

"Katara!!"

Aang's voice tears through me like a whiplash and in an instant I find myself snapping back to reality, the noise of the ongoing fight assaulting me suddenly and the cold instantly giving way to the intense heat all around me. I blink my eyes in surprise and look up to see Aang still standing there, his face devoid of any emotion other than pain and I find myself wondering what I was doing. And then I see Azula down on her knees, her face contorted in fury as she lets out a howl of anger. I step back in wonder and in an instant everything comes rushing back to me and once again I find myself filled with horror at what I was doing.

Tears rush down my eyes but I can't let go now, if I do she will attack Aang again and I can never take that risk. Through the tears I can see Aang's face and somehow I can't look him in the eye anymore, lowering my eyes to the floor instead. My whole body shudders as I take in a deep breath to stop myself from sobbing out loud and I can do nothing except let the tears flow, tears of fear and relief at the same time while still holding on to the feeling of invisible strings. Suddenly I feel a warm hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Zuko standing over me, looking at me with such a strange warmth in his eyes that it makes me wonder for a moment if it is the same person that I am looking at, the one who had chased us all over the world just a few months back.

"Katara!" Sokka's worried voice pierces through the silence and I look behind Zuko to see him running towards me, followed by Toph. He stops right next to me, confused at the sudden tension in the air but one look at my hands and his eyes widen in realization. "No way..." he mutters softly as his gaze slowly shifts from my hands over to where Azula was down on her knees. He looks back at me and suddenly falls down on his knees next to me and engulfs me in his arms, holding me tight. I shut my eyes in relief, the remaining tears seeping through my eyelids...

"No time to loose Snoozles" Toph shouts out as she runs in, " There are more soldiers coming. We need to get out of here fast."

"Right." Sokka lets go of me and looks up at Aang. "Aang! Are you alright?"

"Yes.. I am fine." he replies, still standing where he was, judging from the direction his voice was coming from.

"Good." Sokka replies. "All right then! Zuko, take Katara and get out of here fast."

"What?" I snap back, "I am not going anywhere."

"You have to." Sokka continues slowly, " You and Zuko have been fighting all night long, you need to get out of here as soon as possible. Moreover, I notice this is a metal room so I figure your bending won't be of much use here except for..." he trails off.

"Anyway," he continues, " No more arguments. You know where Aapa is hidden right now so take Zuko and go, wait for us there while we try to hold back the rest of the firebenders." I open my mouth to protest but before I could say anything Sokka interrupts "Toph!"

"Right.." Toph nods her head and immediately swings her fists in identical bursts and I look up just in time to see Azula's hands being pinned down by thick metal strips to the floor. "You can let go now Sugarqueen."

It was like letting go of a huge burden and finally I let my hands fall by my side, the warmth returning to my finger tips in an instant. Zuko's grip on my shoulder tightens and I find myself exhaling a deep breath of relief.

"They are here!" Toph shouts and the next instant I can hear a dozen pair of footsteps rushing in towards us. Aang jumps down next to us and gives me a hand which I take to pull myself up on my feet. "Go now.." He says, looking at me gently. "Thanks to you Azula is not much of a threat anymore but we still need to hold the rest of the soldiers back before we can make a run for it. Wait for us near Aapa, we will be there in about a minute." I nod my head, too exhausted to say anything anymore and fling my arms around him in relief.. I can't believe I almsot lost him.

"Aang.." Zuko suddenly speaks up. "Can I ask you a favour?"

Aang looks up at him in surprise and I find myself following his gaze. " There are some dungeons in there.. right below the place you guys found me in. It used to be a place of torture for war prisoners back during the days of my great grandfather..."

Aang nods his head. "Don't worry.." he speaks up before Zuko could complete his sentence. " I will make sure they can no longer be in use anymore."

Zuko looks at him for a sec and nods his head before whispering a silent thanks of gratitude, just as the rest of the soldiers bursts in and Azula's laughter rings throughout the room. Zuko offers me his hand which I take without a word and with a last look at Aang, dash out of the room along with Zuko...

Please don't be late Aang...

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

We run through the oncoming soldiers, Zuko using his right hand to firebend us a way through them while he grips my hand tightly with his left hand as we rush through the room. I use whatever water I have left to form a water whip and use it effectively to hit out on a couple of soldiers. "You can let go of my hand." I shout out as he punches another soldier on his face, " I can take care of myself!" He responds by tightening his grip on my hand some more and I find myself scowling in anger. What does he think of himself?

"Where did you guys land Aapa?" He asks as we rush through.

"It was in a little sheltered coves by the cliffsides."

Zuko nods his head. "There is just one sheleted cove here, in the cliffs. I know where it is.."

A loud clap of thunder echos throughout the corridor as we finally break out of the metal room and dash towards the exit and slow anger flows in through me once again as the reason for why we ended up here in the first place comes flashing back in my mind once again. I grit my teeth and tightening my grip on his hand, rush out into the pouring rain as he kicks down the door in front of us

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

The rain comes pelting down hard, almost making it impossible to see where we are going. I can feel Zuko grip my hand tighter as we run down the beach, the soggy sand squishing under our frantic footsteps. The cliff walls loom around in the corner, coming nearer every second. Just a few more steps; I remind myself, gasping to catch my breath through the rain spilling down on my face, willing my feet to run faster; just a few more steps.

"Almost there." I can hear Zuko shout out loud from the front, his voice almost drowning out in the howling storm. We reach near the cliffs, the rain pouring down mercilessly as we try to make our way through the slippery rocks. I scramble up, Zuko's tight grip on my hand almost making me wince in pain but I grip on tighter, grateful for his support. He lends me his other hand, helping me to climb up and I grab hold of him, stumbling across the last slippery rock, finally catching sight of the other side of the island.

We run down the last few steps and stop right in front the little sheltered cove that Aang earlier landed Aapa in, right where Zuko said it would be. We stand there puffing, trying to catch our breaths, the long run making me feel sweaty even in the cold rain. I double over, my hand still clutched in Zuko's hand, closing my eyes and trying to get my heart beat back to normal, the water cascading down my back.

"Are you alright?" Zuko's voice almost makes my heart turn over but I refuse to look up at him. I can hear the water squish under his footsteps as he walks in closer to me and I find myself praying hard for him to stay where he is and not take in a step nearer.

"Katara?" Even the loud rumbling of the thunder or the merciless pelting on the raindrops cannot drown out the worry in his voice. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to shut out the anger slowly bubbling up my throat, my grip on his hand tightening instinctively, struggling unsuccessfully to control this rage building up inside me the whole night long.

"What's wrong?" One sentence and I can feel the anger finally taking control. I snatch my hand away from his grip, straightening up and find myself glaring at him. The rain running down his body plasters his hair against his forehead, almost hiding his eyes but still I can see the confusion in them.

"What's wrong?" I find myself screaming, my fists clenching themselves so tight, I can feel my nails dig into my palms. I take in a shuddering breath, feeling the rain drops glide down my face, dripping down my nose.

"Nothing is wrong!" I shout back and can see him take a step back in alarm. I turn my back on him, flaying my arms around as finally my anger finds a voice. "How can anything be wrong? You just so bravely decide to put your life in danger by surrendering to Azula, nothing can be wrong, can it?" I whirl around to face him, a bright bolt of lightning flashing across the thundering sky, making time stand still for a second before the rain seems to resume pouring down on us.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?" I hiss, taking a few steps towards him, "Do you have any idea about the terrible guilt eating inside me? No! You don't care. All that matters to you is your precious little girlfriend. You have no concern for the pain you put me through! Every second out there was like an eternity, all the time unsure whether I would find you alive or not! If Aang and Toph hadn't shown up when they did, you would have been dead! Dead, you hear me? Do you even care what happens to me?"

Silence. Even the thunder seems to have taken a back seat, its loud rumblings disappearing in the frantic beating of my heart. I can feel the blood pound on my head, silent tears pouring down my cheek mixing with the rain as I glare at him, furious. He just stands there without a word, looking back at me steadily. I feel like slapping him hard across the face, making him suffer so much for the pain he put me through, making him feel the terror that consumed me and have to physically restrain myself from attacking him with all the waterbending moves I have ever learnt.

Blind rage drives me to take the last few steps towards him till I am standing almost under his nose. I push him hard against his chest with my hands but he stands his ground. "Don't" I hiss through my teeth, the rain dissolving my angry tears as I push him again, making him take a few steps back. "You.." I push him hard with all the strength I could muster, walking back towards him as he stumbles backwards. "Ever.." I shout out, giving him another hard shove on his chest, "do-that-to-me-again!" I keep shoving him back with every word, he takes in all my blows, never once opening his mouth to reply back, his eyes calmly looking at me all the time.

I glare at him once again, taking in deep shuddering breaths to keep control and furiously turn my back on him and walk away. I grip my arms tightly around me, squeezing my eyes shut and all the while I can feel his gaze burn the back of my neck. I am not even aware of what I am doing but the next second I find myself running towards him and I throw my arms around him, holding him like I have never held anyone else before in my life. I feel his arms wrap around me in an instant, almost crushing me in his grip.

"I am so sorry Katara." He whispers painfully.

I close my eyes,holding on tight, tears of relief seeping down my closed eyelids as I feel him hug me tighter, burying his face in my wet hair. "I am so sorry" He repeats. My hands grip onto him, fisting themselves as I unconsciously try to pull him even closer to me, my face buried in his chest; I can't afford to lose him, I just can't... When I saw him standing there, held back by Azula's men, though he was badly bruised, I had never felt so relieved in my life, so relived that for a moment I had felt lightheaded as emotions I had never felt before came crashing down on me.

His grip tightens at my response, holding me closer. I shudder at his touch, his breath warm on my left ear, as he whispers again "I am sorry." A warm chill runs down my spine, a chill that has nothing to do with the cold rain pouring down on us and my heart starts beating frantically in my chest, my breath catching in my throat. I have no idea what is happening but nothing has ever felt so right before. I can hear his heart thundering in his chest, almost in sync with my erratic heartbeat as time somehow seems to stop and our grips on each other tightens even more.

And suddenly Aang's face flashes across my mind and my eyes snap open in horror. I push Zuko back violently, breaking away from his hug and get just a second to see the hurt in his eyes before I turn around and start running away from him, the rain pouring down even harder. I blindly run in the rain, trying to put as much distance as I can between us, trying to run from myself, trying to run away from my feelings. My legs finally give way and I collapse on my knees in the wet sand and it becomes even harder to breath through the pouring rain. I grip my arms around me tightly to stop myself from feeling anything except for the water falling down on me.

Why is this happening to me? I can't do this to Aang, I just can't. I don't think I will ever be able to live with myself if he gets hurt because of me. I know that he loves me, although he has never really spoken out the words to me but there was no mistaking his feelings when he kissed me on the submarine before the invasion. And I love him too, don't I? I furiously wipe the tears off my face, my heart burning in my chest, as I close my eyes and let the cold raindrops sooth the painful turmoil inside me. Yes, I do love him but the feelings I have for him are so very different than what I feel for Zuko. Before he joined us, I was confused about what I feel for Aang, more so since it was so obvious he loves me. Everyone expected me to love him back in return and that's what I thought too, so I grew to love him. And then my whole world turns upside down when suddenly Zuko walks into our group.

A flash of lightning lights up the night sky and I open my eyes to see the angry sea lashing around in front of me, reflecting exactly what I am feeling inside. This is not going to help, I know that. There is no use speculating either, for Zuko already has a girlfriend and he can never feel for me the way I do for him. My heart beats loudly in my chest, the pain so intense it hurts my insides. I take in a calm breathe, standing up on my feet, finally arriving at a conclusion. My duty is towards Aang, my destiny is intertwined with him and I need to be there for him when he needs me; I can't abandon him for my selfish motives. My feelings are secondary in this case, they are  
inconsequential and I should remember that whatever happens, Aang will always come first.

I clench my hands tightly, convincing myself that what I am doing is for the best and finally, taking a deep breathe, I turn around to go back for we need to wait for Aang, Toph and Sokka. I look up and find Zuko standing a few feet back, the water dripping down his face and clothes. My heart almost stops for a second, a flash of lightning illuminating the surrounding area. How long has he been standing there?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* Reviews are always appreciated *


	29. Chapter 29

Before I begin, let me say thanks to all the people who have read and reviewed and loved my story so far. I really appreciate all the comments and feedbacks and all the love that I got from everyone. When I began this story I was a novice, I still am actually. :) This was my first story ever and the lack of experience reflects in the first couple of chapters. I almost gave up on it but then thanks to everyone's encouragement, I decided to finally walk down the path and finish what I have started. Albeit there were moments when I felt as if my story was going off track or somehow it didn't seem to convey what I was trying to portray. Moments of confusion, moment of writer's block plagued me throughout the course of the story but somehow or the other I finally managed to overcome then all. :)

This is the last but one chapter of this journey, the tale that I span is about to come to an end. I don't know if I will be able to write another story like this again or if this story was good enough. Whatever be the reason or the cause, I am still grateful for everyone's support and kind words. It has been an amazing journey, one that I am glad I undertook :) :)

So without any further ado, here is the story's conclusion.  
And of course, there is going to be an epilogue, don't worry :) :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A brilliant flash of lightening illuminates the stormy sky, the wind howling thorugh the night and seeing him in front of me once again, I find my resolve washing away with the rain. Am I being honest with myself or is my selfish desire to keep Aang happy making me blind towards the more severe consequences of living a lie? But I am not going to live a lie, I remind myself as a pang of guilt at the very thought of doubting my love for Aang stabs me in the guts. A shudder runs down my spine, forcing me to clench my fists tightly; I don't have to remind myself how much Aang needs me and I can never live with myself if he gets hurt because of me. The rain running down my face makes it difficult for me to look at Zuko clearly but I hold my head high and lock my eyes with him in a defiant gaze; even as his golden eyes pierces through mine, I find myself faltering yet again. I silently grit my teeth and tearing my eyes off of his, I find myself walking away.

A small part of me wishes he would stop me, maybe shout at me for being stupid or laugh at me for being so weak; that would definitely help me wake up from this daze of a nightmare. Even as the thought enters my head, he suddenly reaches out and grabs my arm just as I am about to walk past him and my feet stops moving on their own. Another flash of lightening and suddenly I can see Aang getting hit by that bolt of insane energy, ripping apart his insides. Horrified at the vision, I painfully wrench my arm away from him.

"I didn't mean to worry you..." his voice seems far off all though we are standing just a feet away, our backs towards each other but I can feel the sincerity in his words as clearly as I can feel the raindrops sliding down my face. "I didn't think you would.." He continues.

In spite of everything, I find myself turning back to look at him, surprised at his words.

"What do you mean?"

He doesn't reply and I watch his back, my curiosity getting the better of me. He didn't think I would worry about him?

"I couldn't leave Mai at Azula's mercy" he begins, his shoulders sag a bit as he takes a deep breath and turns around to face me. Almost involuntarily I take a step back, which he notices, for his eyes narrow for just a second before he looks over to the far off cliff, breaking off eye contact. I find myself thanking the spirits silently as he continues, " Ever since we were young, Mai has always liked me..." I try to ignore the tiny tinge of pain that stabs my heart, instead forcing myself to listen to what he is saying. ".. and I grew to like her too." I am almost ashamed to feel my heart clenching over in pain at his words and mortified at my disloyalty towards Aang at the same time. I close my eyes shut, tightly wrapping my arms around me, his voice washing over me even as the rain starts to slow down a bit. "Azula would always take advantage of the fact and seeing her using Mai like that..." His voice almost falters for a second and I find myself opening my eyes to look at him; a decision I regret the second I see his fist clench in pain.

"I know Azula.." he continues forcefully, his gaze still fixed on the dark cliff sides, "And I know she will not hesitate to torture Mai if I had not agreed." He turns to face me and this time I do not turn away, instead gazing back into his eyes, my heart beating painfully. "Kill her..? Perhaps not but do you think I would take a chance like that on Mai?"

I don't say anything and neither does he; the only sound being the thunder above, the rain slowly but steadily slowing down to a gentle drizzle.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." I finally reply back.

"I am not." He answers, the intensity of his gaze almost making me stagger but I hold my ground as he continues. " I don't want any misunderstandings, I don't want you to feel betrayed.."

I shake my head, a small laugh escaping my lips. " What is there to feel betrayed about?" I ask. " You sided with the enemy! Doesn't matter if she is your girlfriend: she is still on the other side!"

"Wha..? Wait.. You think I did it just because she is my girlfriend?" he asks incredulous. I don't reply back, knowing fully well how unjustified I am being at accusing him of something so mundane, I understand why he did what he did but a sudden anger flares up inside me and I find myself refusing to back down.

"Yes." I spat back, the word coming out of my mouth almost in a hiss.

"She is not my girlfriend anymore!" He replies back. My heart almost stops at his word, a strange sensation filling up my soul. "She was but I left everything behind when I decided to join the Avatar!"

"You expect me to believe that!" I grit my teeth, my hands fisting themselves painfully. How stupid does he think I am?

" I admit Mai and I had something special.. we thought it was love.." He replies slowly, " but it was not. It's all a thing of the past now."

"You risked your life for her!" I snap back, almost afraid to believe him but in spite of myself, I find a tiny tinge of hope filling up my heart but anger and shame gets the better of me once again.

He blinks his eyes in surprise, taking a step back in confusion. "I would have done the same for you and Sokka!"

"That doesn't matter" I snap. "The plan tonight was simple. All we had to do was meet Piandao, get as much information as we could about General Iroh and get back to the temple to plan our next move! Was it so hard to do that?"

He looks at me speechless and though I know I am being a jerk, I still push on. " We could have escaped from Azula if only you had not decided to let your heart rule your mind!" I almost laugh at the irony of me lecturing someone about keeping their emotions in check; any other time I would have stopped but the anger, the pain, the confusion and the guilt that has been building up the whole night has suddenly found an escape route; lashing back at Zuko.

" Escaping from Azula at that time would have served no purpose." He replies back, his voice betraying a hint of irritation; " She would have followed us back and found out about the air temple."

"You think now she won't?" I almost scream in anger and he takes another step back from me in alarm.

"Calm down Katara." he says slowly, "You are not making sense."

"I am not making sense??" I yell back, fisting my arms by my side.

"Yes!" he replies back. " I didn't have any option. I was the one who surrendered, you and Sokka were perfectly capable of escaping! I didn't think you would come to rescue me instead! I never thought you would forget that keeping Aang safe is our main priority!"

To say that I am speechless will be an understatement. I open my mouth to say something, snap back at him for his words but it seems like I have lost the ability to speak; it almost feels as if he has just slapped me hard across the face. I stand looking at him, not even aware that the rain has stopped about a minute ago, just a few drops falling now and then.

"You won't understand.." I finally reply back. How do I explain to him that I am falling in love with him and that the very thought of losing him just when I found him was making my heart rip apart in two? How do I explain to him the terror and the guilt that was consuming me from the insides? How do I explain to him all these emotions that are welling up inside me when I can't even explain it to myself?

He walks towards me and places his hand on my shoulder. Almost involuntarily, a shudder runs through my body at his touch, my heart beat speeding up once again. "You are shivering.." he says softly, his eyes full of concern. "Are you cold?" I shake my head, wondering how he would react if I tell him that his close proximity is what is making me shiver. He produces a small flame in the palm of his hand and suddenly a comfortable warmth spreads throughout my body.

" Here, let me help.." I reply back and with a wave of my hand, I bend the water away from his clothes as well as mine. He smiles at the gesture, almost making my heart stop for a moment and I smile back in return, the warm glow of the flame basking us in a dim golden light.

"Thank you..." he replies softly. " Thank you for not abandoning me once again.."

The flame is still flutterin in his palm but I am not looking at the fire anymore, for somehow I just can't look away from his eyes. The golden glow of the flame reflecting off his eyes mesmerizes me, almost hypnotic in their intensity.

"I thought I lost you..." I find myself whispering, somehow my voice not sounding like my voice at all.

"So did I.." he whispers back. My heart beats painfully in my ribs.. almost as if in a trance, I find myself leaning towards him, my eyelids feeling heavy..

I find my hands slowly putting themselves on his chest, his eyes piercing through mine, a strange look on his face... stop it.. stop it now.. my mind is screaming for me to stop but it's as if I am not in control of my actions anymore. I just can't seem to look away, our breathing getting heavy as we lean in even closer to each other, so near that our nose almost touch, his breath warm against my cheeks.

"I don't want to feel like that ever again.." My heart almost stops at his words, his gaze seeming to pierce right through me.

"Neither do I.." I reply back. My breath hitches in my throat, my heart hammering painfully in my chest as my grip on his shirt tightens. I am not aware of what is happening or when the flame in his palm had extinguished as his hands slowly wraps around my waist pulling me closer, I have never been this close to him before and all I can feel is the eratic beating of his heart beneath my palm before my eyelids flutter shut by themselves.. so close..

"Katara!!"

Through a daze, I can hear someone calling me from far..

"Katara!!"

Zuko's grip on me suddenly loosens and my eyes slowly flutters open as the warmth of his breath moves away from my cheeks. We look at each other in surprise, my head still reeling a bit, my heart beat echoing up my ear drums.. he looks back at me through glazed eyes, suddenly widening as realization hits us both at the same time. Instantly he lets go of me and I stagger back in shock.

"Katara!!"

Both of us turn to look around, just in time to see Sokka running towards us, Toph leading the way. I look back at Zuko in wonder: what just happened? He looks stunned, his eyes reflecting the shock that is running through me as he shakily runs his hand through his hair.

"Why are you here?" Sokka pants, coming to a stop in front of me "I told you to wait near Appa!"

Zuko nervously shuffles his feet and I try not to look at him. "We got lost...?" Zuko replies tentatively.

Not trusting myself to speak, I merely nod my head, my numb brain still reeling in shock.

Sokka gives me a curious look which I try to avoid, instead taking in a deep breath to clear my head and slowly but surely, reality crashes through me, almost feeling as if I got hit by a bolt of lightning itself.

"Where's Aang?" I panic, suddenly feeling guilty all over again but before anyone could reply, Toph suddenly shouts out: " Get down!!"

A loud boom echos throughout the atmosphere and the sky immediately lights up in a bright orange glow. Almost instinctively, I throw myself down on the ground, covering my head with my arms. Even though we are so far away from the summer house, the heat radiating out from the blast still manages to pierce through. A billowing black cloud slowly starts forming high up the ground, the angry flames hungrily eating up the wooden house.

"Come on!" Zuko calls out urgently, getting up on his feet and within seconds we are all running back towards the cliff, further away from the burning house.

"Is Aang all right?" I gasp out, scrambling up the last few rocks as the cove comes into view once again. The next instant my question gets answered as I look up to see Aang urgently pulling Aapa out from the sheltered cove. It is not until the immense sense of relief hits me at his sight that I realize how worried I was about him.

"Get on!" He shouts at us, airbending himself on top of Aapa automatically. Without another word, we scramble up into Appa's saddle and the next instant, the familiar sensation of rising up in the air as the wind whips past my hair hits us once again. The night sky rushes towards us, the faint twinkling stars trying to see through the scattered strom clouds as we rise higher up in the air, the house burning angrily beneath us.

"Katara! Take the reins and get out of here!" Aang bellows and before I can register what is happening, Aang takes a dive through the clouds, whipping out his glider as he disappears below.

"Aang! No!!" I shout out but he is already gone. I scramble forward on my hands and knees, grasping hold of Aapa's reins as I try to steer him towards where Aang seems to be heading. Appa lets out a giant roar, changing directions mid way and I can hear Toph let out a small scream as we suddenly dive down.

"Careful there! I can't exactly see where we are going in case you forgot!"

"Sorry Toph" I reply back, gritting my teeth, the familiar swooping sensation rising up my guts. Appa swoops in and out through the flying burning debris raining all around even as Sokka screams out to be careful. For an instant I almost lose sight of Aang's tiny frame against the bright yellow orange flames and as I crane my neck around desperately to catch sight of him, a sudden whoosing sound arises from my right. I look back just in time to see a huge wave rising up from the sea, Aang waterbending himself on top as he rides the wave.

"He can never get the water to reach the house!" Sokka screams. "It's too far away."

I hate to admit it but Sokka is right, there is no way he can waterbend all that water and carry it so far away from the beach. I look on anxiously, wondering what he is planning to do next and even as I watch, Aang forms an air scooter and lands on the beach, the water still rushing towards him.

"I am going to give him a hand!" I shout out but before I could even complete the thought in my head, a fierce gale of wind blows down on us, almost driving Appa off course. I immediately grip the reins tighter, my knuckles turning white as I try to steer us through the onslaught of the wind bursts. I peer through the wind and burning debris just in time to see Aang create a huge whirlpool of air, circling around the wave and forming a fierce tornado of water and air. Toph lets out another terrified scream, Appa veering dangerously in midair.

"Katara!" Sokka's shout pierces through the howling wind. " There are fire benders below!"

Before I could even comprehend what he means, a huge ball of fire passes by us, a few inches to the right and it might have taken my head off. Gritting my teeth, I try to manuveour Appa through the oncoming fire but the wind is making it even harder. From the corner of my eye, I can see another fire ball heading towards us and just when I think it is going to hit us, a sudden flame of fire swirls around us, covering us inside a coccoon. For an instant, the fire surrounding us cuts off the fierce wind, almost feeling as if we have suddenly dunked underwater.

"Katara.." Zuko says urgently, his voice straining from the effort it was taking him to maintain the huge fire shield against the howling wind as well as the oncoming fire while trying to keep it far enough so that it doesn't burn us instead " Trust Aang.."

Our eyes meet for a second and even in that infinitesimal amount of time, I can feel my doubts melting away. I give a quick nod of my head and for once in my life, decide not to let my instinct to help Aang get in the way of my belief in him. I resolutely tug Appa's reins upwards, just as Zuko dissolves the fire shield around us. Trust Aang..

Immediately, a huge tornado of water races towards us and Appa moves at the last instant to avoid slamming into it.

"Oh my..." Sokka whispers in awe and I can feel the hair rise up on the back of my neck at the spectacular display of bending below. Aang has used his air bending to swirl the air violently around the huge wave of water that he had waterbended earlier, creating a giant tornado of water, the air circling around it at fierce speed keeping the water from giving way. The mass of swirling water and air smashes into the beach, the terrified firebenders screaming to get out of the oncoming onslaught. Even as I watch, the water rises up about thirty feet in the air and stops just in front of the burning house for a moment. I can hear Sokka take in a sharp intake of breath and my eyes wander over to the tiny frame of Aang in the beach as he stamps his right feet in the ground, his hands lifted up to his chest and then suddenly he turns around on the spot and swings his arms forwards, releasing the huge gale of water on top of the house. As the water hits the house, it's almost as if someone has extinguished a giant lamp. A roaring hiss echoes throughout the atmosphere, the acrid smell of smoke and damp wood coming up till here, the fire disappearing instantly under the tremendous amount of water falling down on it.

"Move now!" Zuko's sudden shout snaps me back to reality and I instinctively tug Appa's reins, making him swoop down towards the ground just where I can see Aang standing under the moonlight. Even as we swoop in, Aang uses his glider and flies up towards us, landing in gracefully on the saddle as I steer Appa up into the night sky once again, the welcoming rush of cool air enveloping us. I turn back to take one last look at the island, no longer glowing orange but the house looks as if Aang doused the flames just in time. The huge black smoking house stands out errily among the cliffs, who would have thought so much can happen withing such a short span of time?

"Aang!!" Sokka exclaims enthusiastically. "That was some display of bending!"

I can feel myself smiling like a fool, a huge grin on my face. I let go of Appa, stumbling and crawling my way towards Aang instead and before he could even register what is happening, I fling myself on his arms, almost knocking him off his feet.

"Ooomph" Aang wheezes and I let go of him in alarm. "Aang!" I cry out, "Did I hurt you?"

Toph lets out a snort and from the corner of my eye, I can see Zuko's face break into a smile.

"I am ok" he winces, gingerly rubbing his ribs "though I can use some warning next time."

He flashes back his big goofy grin and for the first time ever since we started on this journey, I finally feel the tension webbing away.

"What about Azula?" Zuko blurts out.

"She escaped." Toph replies nonchalantly, "melted the shakles right from the base of the metal floor."

"Aang.. How..?" I begin but he cuts me off.

"There is plenty of time for questions and answers Katara. Right now is not it. Let's get back home first."

I nod my head as he makes his way forward and takes hold of Appa's reins. So much has happened tonight, so many questions and so many conflicting answers but as I make my way towards where Zuko is sitting, his eyes still fixed on the receeding Island, I find myself putting my hand on his shoulder. He looks back at me, his eyes reflecting the same questions that I am struggling with but as he gently sqeezes my hand in return, somwhow it feels as if the answers that we finally find will be exactly what we are looking for.

But not tonight.

Tonight we let it go for tomorrow is another day.

********************************************************************************************  
*reviews are always appreciated* :D :)


End file.
